All's Well that Ends Well
by Mayura Nacht
Summary: Love potions can be dangerous and contain life altering consequences. Draco is now forced to choose between what he's known and running away. Is his child's life worth loosing his own? Can or will Harry help? NEW! Chapter 52 is now up! Story complete
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: This is the third story of the "Shakespearean Arc" series. To understand the entire arc you should probably read the first story, "Much Ado About Nothing" and the second story, "A Winter's Tale". I started this series two years ago (before book 5 had been published). This is an alternate universe where Sirius Black is still alive and the Lucius Malfoy has not been taken to Azkaban. This story takes place after 7th year.  
  
WARNINGS: Draco and Harry smut, male pregnancy, and original characters. If you don't like any of this, skip this fic. You've been warned.  
  
_italics_ - means thought  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Long tapered fingers tapped rhythmically on the rosewood tabletop, the only visible sign of disapproval. Patience was important right now.

"Well?" Lucius Malfoy asked, his tone slightly sharper than usual. "What do you have to say?"

Across from him Draco sat frozen, his eyes still on the ancient leather bound tome between them. Its yellowing pages held his complete attention as the gravity of the book's text pressed down on him.

"Impossible." The pale blond whispered, completely blanking out his father's inquiry. "There has to be a mistake."

"Somehow," Lucius said looking at his son. "I doubt it. I was very thorough in my research. Who gave you the potion?"

"I don't know." Draco swallowed reflexively out of fear.

"You don't know." His father repeated. Draco nodded. "Then who took the other part of it? You should at least know that. Was it a Weasley?" The elder Malfoy watched his son's reaction to the name.

Stunned that his father would even suggest such a thing, Draco lifted his head from the book. Cheeks reddening, he sat in bewildered silence for a moment before his anger surged forward.

"No, it wasn't Weasley! I wouldn't stoop that low." He snapped back. "And it wasn't a Mudblood if that's your next question!"

"It wasn't." Lucius replied lightly, measuring his son's outburst and adding it to his own hypothesis. "But it wasn't a Slytherin, was it?"

Draco opened his mouth to say no, but quickly clamped it shut. If the person had been Slytherin, he would have happily told Lucius everything. As it was, he never wanted his father to know who it had been. A small tremor of pain gravitated up from his stomach. He needed to leave, to be alone to understand what was happening to him. Wincing at another tremor, he bent over willing the pain away. Lucius regarded the action with disgust.

"I can't believe you were that irresponsible," he muttered, finally allowing a bit of his emotions to show. Draco hunched his shoulders at the frigidness in his father's voice.

"I didn't have a choice Father. Someone obviously thought it was a joke and didn't read the warnings."

"Love potions are dangerous, at least when amateurs and fools use them." Lucius curled his fingers into a loose fist. "They can lead to situations like this."

"Yes Father." Draco replied dropping his gaze to his lap. For a moment, neither of them spoke. Draco twisted his robes in his hands as Lucius silently formed a plan of action. His son was, of all things, pregnant. It was unthinkable. Unfortunately there was no sure way of finding the person responsible, not without using a truth potion on the entire popuplation of Hogwarts, in addition to those who had recently graduated. It wasn't the most practical of solutions and he didn't have the time. Furthermore, the Dark Lord wouldn't allow him to waste resources over a small vendetta.

Eying his distressed offspring, Lucius knew there was only one available path. The boy couldn't take the Dark Mark in his condition; Lord Voldemort would have to wait a few more months for his newest servant.

"It's too late to do anything." Lucius said at last. "You're already half way through and ripping it out now will only cause damage. No, you've started this, you'll finish it." This would teach the boy a lesson in responsibility, the Elder Malfoy decided.

Draco's mouth dried and he nodded, terrified. He didn't want this. Four more months,he thought bitterly, his insides somersaulting. Then what?He couldn't think of an answer. Realizing he was about to be violently ill, he stood suddenly, and tried to excuse himself only to be waved away by his father. Ignoring the curt gesture, Draco bolted from the library without hesitation.

He made it to the bathroom before losing his dinner. Bracing his hands on the rim of the toilet, he waited until the shaking passed before slumping down on the cold tile floor. Sitting there he prayed that what remained of his meal would stay put. He wasn't looking forward to a night spent in the lavatory.

"I can't deal with this," he told himself, running a trembling hand through his hair. "Stupid potion! Did someone think it would be funny?" Reaching for the nearest object, Draco snapped a roll of toilet paper off its rack and hurled it at the closed door. It bounced off, landing at his feet. Snarling, he picked it up and threw it again with the same results. Frustrated, he kicked the offending roll, sending it skittering away from him. It came to rest at the base of the door where it should've landed originally. Satisfied that it wouldn't return, Draco leaned back. Fixing a heated glare at the intricate patterns of the ceiling tile, Draco growled.

_That bastard! This is his fault!_ Rolling his head to the side, he snatched a second roll of toilet paper. _I hate him!_ Heaving it at the door, Draco jerked in pain as his elbow collided with the toilet bowl. Biting back tears, he waited for the pain to pass. I hate him.His arm still stinging, Draco decided to move to more comfortable surroundings. Struggling to his feet, he steadied himself against the wall before heading towards his bedroom.

Pushing open the door to his room, Draco staggered to his bed. He sat on the edge and carefully took off his shoes. Gazing at his bare feet, he thought about what the book had said. Everything was beginning to make sense, everything that had happened to him. Sitting up he gazed across the room at a full-length dressing mirror. Its reflective nature hid nothing as he stared at himself. He screamed silently, narrowing his eyes at his mirror twin. _This is all Potter's fault!_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: This is the third story of the "Shakespearean Arc" series. To understand the entire arc you should probably read the first story, "Much Ado About Nothing" and the second story, "A Winter's Tale". I started this series two years ago (before book 5 had been published). This is an alternate universe where Sirius Black is still alive and the Lucius Malfoy has not been taken to Azkaban. This story takes place after 7th year.  
  
WARNINGS: Draco and Harry smut, male pregnancy, and original characters. If you don't like any of this, skip this fic. You've been warned. This fic is rated R for a reason.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"You heard me." Draco sneered, turning and stalking out of the Great Hall. The doors shut with a solid thud behind him as he strode defiantly away. It wasn't his fault that Potter took offense to his questioning Weasley's whereabouts, or to his commenting on how Weasley had abandoned his "boyfriend" for a brunette. Draco certainly wasn't encouraging the honeyed whispers Weasley and his Hufflepuff girlfriend were exchanging. He was just glad they weren't there, giving the rest of the school indigestion with their courtship.

Suddenly, Draco felt a hand on his shoulder.

Yanking Draco roughly backwards, Harry Potter shoved the Slytherin against the wall. Eyes blazing, he held Draco firmly, his fingers digging into Draco's sweater. The Gryffindor was taller by nearly a head, making the blond crane his neck to look him.

"What?" Draco snarled.

Potter glared at him, his face flushed with anger. "What is your problem? Why can't you leave me alone? Is this some sick little pleasure of yours?"

Reaching up with his free hand, Draco tried to wrestle Potter's fingers from his shoulder.

"You just can't stand the competition. Can't stand it when someone else has all the attention?" Draco replied coolly, his lips curling into a tight smile. Grasping Potter's hand, he abruptly felt a jolt run through him. The edges of his vision blurred, his head swam and he began to fall forward. As he began to list he reached out to steady himself only to find Potter trying to do the same.

Draco lifted his gaze and stared into the other boy's eyes. He took an unsure step forward; Potter did the same. His pulse quickened; his mouth parted slightly as he gulped for air. For a moment they simply stared at each other before Potter caught Draco's lips with his own.

Draco was stunned as the other boy anxiously pulled him closer. Not one to let Potter best him, Draco deepened the kiss. Hands slid lower, caressing and probing. It felt good; it felt right; it was wrong. Thrusting their hands forward at the same time, the boys shoved each other away. Draco hit the wall again and stared dumbfounded at Potter. The Gryffindor looked as confused as Draco felt. What had they been doing? What if the school had seen them?

"This didn't happen." He growled wiping his mouth.

"Agreed." Potter nodded firmly straightening his glasses.

They fled in opposite directions.

------------------------------

The last two members of the Slytherin Quidditch team exited the locker room, leaving Draco alone. This had been his last match and it had been against Gryffindor. Normally this would've been the first match of the season, but due to an epidemic, which affected most of Slytherin, the scheduling had been rearranged.

In June Draco would be graduating, but right now he'd be glad to make it through the rest of the day without seeing Potter. They'd lost because he'd been too busy staring at Potter's rear to look for the Snitch. What was wrong with him? He was sure some joker had put a love potion in his drink the week before. It was the only thing that explained his overwhelming urge to strip Potter every time he saw the dark haired boy. It was getting so bad that he'd had to literally sit on his hands during Potions class that morning. At lunch he'd asked Crabbe and Goyle to spell him in his seat until they'd finished. He'd lied and said he'd had a fight with Potter and it was in his best interest to stay away from the Gryffindor. The last he wanted was the whole school watching kiss Potter. There had to be a way to find the potion and reverse the effects; he'd start researching as soon as he finished dressing.

The door squeaked as someone opened it. Curious, Draco leaned back, looking around the locker bay to see who it was. His eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here Potter? This is the Slytherin locker room." He snarled, his hands beginning to shake. Thrusting them between his thighs, he willed them to stop.

"I don't know." Potter admitted sounding confused. "I..I...oh forget it." He mumbled turning back towards the door.

"Gladly." Draco grumbled, feeling his pulse quicken. The other boy swung back around and took two hesitant strides towards him before catching himself. Shaking his head, Potter slowly turned to the door again. He took one step then pivoted back. "Potter leave." Draco tried to growl, but it came out a hoarse whisper.

He could smell him; he could actually detect a change in Potter's scent. It was the love potion again. They were too close. Standing abruptly, he backed up hoping to put some distance between them before the potion overwhelmed him. Potter was next to him in an instant.

"What are you doing? Leave." Draco held his trembling hands at his side.

"I'm trying." Potter answered staring down at Draco's bare chest. He seemed mesmerized by the pale skin. Draco tried to get away, but was rooted to the spot. Tentative fingers touched the small groove between his pectoral muscles.

"Potter, hands, keep..." Draco hissed, wishing his skin didn't tingle under Potter's hands. His own hands were creeping up, wanting to push under the other boy's shirt. His will power was fading fast.Potter froze. "This is wrong." He stated, his voice cracking. He suddenly looked pained as he desperately tried to remove himself from in front of Draco. "I..I...can't keep..."Draco opened his mouth to throw a scathing remark at him hoping that would free him from the potion's grip. Instead he grabbed Potter by the shirt, roughly jerking him forward. Standing on his toes he passionately kissed the other boy, as the sensible part of his mind screamed "no". Its voice was lost as a wave of excitement flooded through him, leaving only an echo of reproach behind.Letting go, he took a few quick breaths. Potter's hands were once more on him, this time more assertive as they traced the path of his spine. Draco smiled slyly before kissing him again. He felt Potter grab his ass, but didn't shove him away. It felt good.Reaching down, Draco grabbed the bottom of Potter's shirt and pulled it up. Potter paused long enough to help in the removal, tossing the cotton tee on the floor. Moments later his glasses joined it, although they were laid down more gently.They moved to the bench, Draco's hands entwined in Potter's hair as the other boy kissed him enthusiastically. Potter began to lower Draco onto the flat surface."No." Draco breathed breaking off a kiss. "It's too hard.""Then we'll put something over it." Potter replied straightening. Quickly his eyes scanned the room. There were plenty of robes to use for cushioning. "We could use robes." Draco nodded and bent down to grab his own, adjusting it so that it covered the end of the bench. Two more were added on top as Potter removed them from their lockers.The minute's pause didn't lessen the potion's hold on either of them. Potter nuzzled the soft area behind Draco's ear, pausing to nibble his ear lobe every so often. Draco's breath caught in his throat. Arching against him, Draco dug his fingers into Potter's shoulder. He moaned, tilting his head back as Potter kissed his throat. Slowly the other boy lowered him onto the robe-covered bench.The fabric didn't cushion as well as Draco had hoped, but it was better than it could've been. Potter pulled back long enough to take off his shoes. Straddling Draco he leaned down and began kissing the blond's chest."Trousers...have...Oh Merlin, go." Draco said, sucking in his breath as Potter licked a nipple. The other boy nodded. He began unfastening Draco's trousers as Draco reached around and began undoing his. They shucked them and left them on the floor. It was growing warm, very warm.Naked, Potter lay on top of him, kissing every exposed part of his body. Draco moaned, tangling his fingers in Potter's hair. The heady scent of seduction filled the air driving them further. The potion's hold was complete; they could not escape.They were panting, Draco felt light headed and aching. Fingers probed, Draco arched against them. Potter slid them in further, paused, and frowned slightly; a puzzled expression crossed his face."Is that supposed to be wet?" He asked. Draco shrugged, not completely understanding what Potter was asking. The other boy returned to the task at hand. Slowly he worked his fingers back and forth, listening to each of Draco's whimpers until he touched a spot that made the blond moan. "Do that again." Draco purred. Potter smiled and repeated the action several times. Draco whined, wanting more. He got his wish when Potter inserted himself.Draco gave a small cry; he hadn't been ready for that, but after a few seconds settled down around Potter. The other boy continued kissing and nuzzling him until he was completely relaxed again. Draco dragged his hands back and forth along Potter's spine as he wrapped his legs around his waist.Potter began thrusting, slowly at first but quickened his pace as Draco's whimpers turned into whines. His own voice added occasional punctuation to Draco's moaning as Potter buried himself again and again into him. Draco's voice swelled as he arched, clenching tightly to Potter as he did. Releasing against the dark haired boy, Draco felt every muscle in his body grow limp. He didn't let go though, Potter was still moving. Some part of Draco told him it wasn't over. Gripping Potter tightly, Draco felt the other come inside him. A moment later the boy collapsed on top of him.Taking shallow breaths, they lay together feeling warm and exhausted as the excitement began to ebb away. Draco held Potter tightly, but as the minutes ticked by he became stiff in Potter's arms. They let go and slowly disentangled themselves. Neither spoke as they gathered their clothes and dressed.

"This won't happen again." Draco stated as he finished buttoning his shirt.

"No." Potter replied firmly. "It's over."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: This is the third story of the "Shakespearean Arc" series. To understand the entire arc you should probably read the first story, "Much Ado About Nothing" and the second story, "A Winter's Tale". I started this series two years ago (before book 5 had been published). This is an alternate universe where Sirius Black is still alive and the Lucius Malfoy has not been taken to Azkaban. This story takes place after 7th year.  
  
WARNINGS: Draco and Harry smut, male pregnancy, and original characters. If you don't like any of this, skip this fic. You've been warned.  
  
_italics_ - means thought  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"That should've been the end." Draco moaned closing his eyes wishing the memory would go away. He didn't want to think about what happened after that day, but his current reality existed because of it. "I don't know why I didn't see it earlier," Draco murmured, his eyes filling with tears. "Why I was sick, why I had all those back pains, why I started putting on weight, why I've been craving cucumbers and chocolate and why the hell my emotions have been running amuck!" He glared down at his expanding girth. "I'm fucking pregnant! Men aren't supposed to get pregnant, but THAT potion changes the male body so they can! Damn! Damn! Damn!" The last damn was squeaked as Draco began to sob.

Pulling his legs up so that his feet were on the bed, Draco leaned forward grabbing knees. Resting his forehead on his thighs, he rocked back and forth.

_ Father is going to disown me if I tell him who it really was. The description said that this would only happen if we were in love with each other already_. Sniffling, Draco wiped his tears on his robe. _This means I'm in love with him._ Halting his rocking abruptly, Draco lifted his head. _He's in love with me._ Slowly he began to uncurl until he was sitting cross-legged, his gaze focused downward. _That's crazy! I can't be in love with him anymore than he can be in love with me._

Shaking his head in confusion, Draco felt something move inside him. For the first time, he understood what it was. He didn't know what he was going to do. In four months this thing would come out, then what? Drop the parasite on Potter's front stoop with a note? That wasn't likely. The possibility that Lucius would disown him was still there. If that happened, Draco didn't know what he'd do. He couldn't work as a quill- pushing lowbrow bureaucrat; he was a Malfoy.

Touching his stomach tentatively, Draco shuddered. He didn't want to think about what would happen if his mother came home early from her holiday on the continent. Visualizing her fainting, Draco knew that was the least of his worries with Narcissa. The fury she'd unleash when she came too was possibly more damaging than anything Lucius could do.

Cold dread slithered through his veins; Draco realized he couldn't continue as he had. He had to do something to insure his survival if he was disowned. Plus he'd have to make plans for the parasite. Orphanages always had room for one more.

--------------------------------

Snarling, Draco threw the robe across the room. How was he to dress in the morning if nothing fit properly? This was the third time in two weeks that he'd found his clothes too tight to wear. No matter what he did, he couldn't keep the parasite from invading his life. Ignoring the wiggling, annoying monster had been hard the past two months. By focusing his attention on activities he enjoyed, he managed to keep the little sanity he had.

Riding his broom was the best way, he'd found to take his mind off his problem. Draco didn't fly very far, just circled the manor low to the ground. This way he could hop off quickly and hide if anyone unfamiliar came calling. Now though, it appeared he'd be forced to give it up.

"Stop growing!" Draco growled, glaring down at his bulging belly. "I mean it!" The parasite remained still. "Can't you leave me as I was? I was happy, I was content, I was normal! But no! You had to come along an ruin everything!"

Huffing angrily, he stalked over to his wardrobe. Inside were a few robes that his mother had used during her pregnancy. She'd kept them, Merlin knew why though. At Lucius' request, the House-elves had brought them to Draco the morning after he'd found out he was pregnant. At least the colors weren't atrocious and he was nearly the same size so he could wear them. Narcissa was still on the continent, thankfully.

She and Lucius had left together right after Draco graduated from Hogwarts. They'd been gone three weeks when Lucius had unexpectedly returned. Draco guessed that Lord Voldemort had requested his father come back. It was lucky for Draco though that Lucius had; otherwise they wouldn't know what was happening until Draco gave birth. Shaking his head, he didn't want to think about that.

"At least Mother's staying on the continent. Let her run around Europe while I suffer. It's probably safer anyway." Draco grumbled, scanning the selection for one to try on.

When Draco had first arrived home in June, Lucius had questioned him about his weight. Draco had started to look, "chunky", he'd commented. Draco had dodged the question, but had to admit his father was right. Narcissa had been too busy packing to do more than congratulate him on finishing school. She completely missed her son dipping cucumbers into chocolate ice cream.

Once his parents left, Draco put himself on a strict diet. For the next couple weeks he cut out all meat and sweets from his daily meals. He continued the regiment even after his father returned, saying that it took time to loose the pounds. Lucius agreed, but took it upon himself to watch his son throughout the day. The constant surveillance made Draco extremely self-conscious of his looks. Any time he and Lucius were in a room together, Draco held his hands over his stomach allowing the wide sleeves of his robes to hide him. Unfortunately, this technique couldn't conceal the growing bulge.

Eventually, Lucius asked his son if anything unusual had happened before he'd left school. Draco grudgingly admitted he'd consumed a potion of unknown origins, but quickly added that it didn't have any lasting effects. Lucius obviously hadn't believed him. He held up in the library for three days straight before emerging with the book about Hathor's Kiss.

Snatching out a deep sapphire colored garment, Draco prayed it'd fit. Thankfully it did. It was even hung loose on him, a sight Draco rarely saw. Lucius would immediately notice the change of wardrobe. He hated the look his father gave him these days. The mere thought was enough to send shivers down Draco's spine. He could picture the cool gray eyes glaring down at him, making him feel hideous and ashamed.

The parasite shifted, its tiny limbs colliding with inside of his abdomen.

"I was wondering when you were going to put your two Knuts in," he sneered. "Falling asleep on the job. You're supposed to be making my life miserable remember?" To answer him, it rolled over and kicked out against his stomach making him choke. Eyes watering slightly, he fell back to his bed and sat with his head in his hands.

"Why me? Why me?" He repeated as it settled back down. "Why would someone do this to me? It feels strange inside me. I'm a wizard, not a witch! It makes me crave foods I wouldn't normally eat, it squishes my insides, it moves and jostles and it grows. Every fucking day it's bigger! It's forced me to wear Mother's old maternity robes and I can't be seen in public like this!" His shoulders began to shake, tears sliding down his cheeks. "Horrible, wretched creature! I want to wear my clothes again!"

Sobbing, he held his head in his hands. This wasn't how he'd thought his first year out of school would go. Why was he cursed to become a host to a parasite? Yes, it was a parasite, a leech that was ruining his life one day at a time. Calling it human would raise sympathy and it didn't deserve that.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He whined. "I'm a brilliant wizard and I was going to prove that by the end of this year. I had a plan, but you've destroyed that. You've destroyed everything! Father hates me and it's entirely your fault. You and that...that BASTARD!"

Draco moaned as the creature jostled into a new position. It had to end soon; he couldn't take much more. The orphanage would have a new mouth to feed in two months and he'd be free.


	4. Chapter 4

WARNINGS: Draco and Harry smut, male pregnancy, and original characters. If you don't like any of this, skip this fic. You've been warned.  
  
_italics_ - means thought  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A fire burned brightly in the fireplace, filling the chilly room with much needed warmth. Colder weather was settling in, driving away the last remnants of summer. Draco stretched out his aching feet near hearth, turning a page in his book as he did.

"I hate my life." He growled as he sat in the library reading. A strong kick reminded him of the other presence in the room. "And you're the reason." Only another three weeks,he reminded himself then it was over. Narcissa thankfully had extended her holiday in Europe. She'd sent an owl that explained her intentions to be home by Christmas a month ago. They'd heard precious little since. Lucius didn't care what she did as long as it didn't interfere with him. Draco never wanted her to discover his foray into feminine joys. He prayed that she wouldn't return before the leech was gone.

Scanning through the volume, he hoped to take his mind off the squirming beast. It was something that had become imperative to keeping his sanity. If he didn't think about it, he was less likely to try and injure himself. Over the weeks he'd entertained several thoughts, in his most depressed hours, of ridding himself of the burden. Fortunately, the idea of purposely stabbing a knife into his belly had made him sick and he couldn't go through with it. Shifting in the cushioned chair, he tried to ease some of the pressure in his back. He'd stood for too long today, which was why he was in pain. So for the remainder of the time before dinner, he was sitting and reading, an activity he was doing more often these days. So far he'd learned some interesting things about rare species of strangle weed and several other dangerous plants.

The parasite rolled over. Draco suddenly felt light headed as it struck a particular nerve. Cringing, he reminded himself once more that it would soon be over. It had grown so large, it looked like he'd swallowed a Quaffle.

Thankfully Lucius was making him stay within the confines of the manor. He didn't want the wizarding community to know his embarrassment. A man shouldn't be pregnant. Draco firmly agreed. He couldn't imagine going out and running into anyone he knew. What would he tell them? How could he explain this? It'd be even worse if he saw Potter. He didn't want to imagine the look of horror on his face. He might even keel over dead from the shock, a thought that actually made Draco smile momentarily.

"We need to discuss your condition," Lucius said coolly, surprising Draco. The elder Malfoy had a bad habit of coming into a room without being heard. There were times his son wished he'd acquired this ability. This wasn't one of those times.

"Y-yes, Father." Draco pulled the book over his rapidly beating heart. As he did, the wide sleeves of his robes fell over the bulge in his abdomen. Not that they could hide the growth anymore, but it had become habit.

"I've done some inquiring and have come to the conclusion that we will require the services of a midwife soon," Lucius stated calmly.

_Really?_ Draco mentally snarled. _I could have told you that!_

"A witch or wizard who has had experience with this sort of situation and can understand our need for secrecy," Lucius continued, circling his son slowly. "I've comprised a list." Producing a piece of parchment from inside the folds of his robes, he held it under Draco's nose. "You will look over it and find a suitable person. I've already circled the ones I believe will fill your needs. I felt you should make the final decision though, since this is your mess." Handing the parchment to Draco, Lucius began to walk away. "We'll need to make arrangements with whomever you choose. Just remember, it must be disposed of." With those final words Lucius left to attend to other business. 

Involuntarily shivering, Draco knew what his father wanted. The infant was to be killed of as soon as it took its first breath. True, he wished to be free of it, but he'd rather place it in an orphanage. Lucius refused to consider this option. He explained one evening, they couldn't, that the parasite was an abomination. They didn't need that sort of bloodline in the Malfoy family nor did they need it coming back to haunt them. The creature was a blight on the family name, it must be exterminated.

Unfolding the parchment, Draco began to peruse the list. He skipped over all the circled names, focusing on the others. There were several that had 'unsuitable' written next to them. One had a huge 'X' over the name and the words 'extremely unsuitable' by it. Smiling slyly, Draco refolded the parchment. Just because they were 'unsuitable' to Lucius didn't mean they were to him.


	5. Chapter 5

WARNINGS: Draco and Harry smut, male pregnancy, and original characters. If you don't like any of this, skip this fic. You've been warned.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"I noticed several owls came for you today," Lucius said over dinner one evening a week later.

"Yes," Draco replied, studying his meal intently. Nothing looked appetizing. This wasn't the first time this week it'd happened. The parasite wasn't as hungry as it had been, making Draco a touch happier. It meant he wouldn't be putting vinegar on his ice cream anymore."Who are they from?" Lucius asked casually slicing through the lamb he was having. Taking the sliver, he spread mint jelly on it before continuing to cut it into smaller pieces."I took the liberty of contacting several of the names off your list. I want to know how each plan on serving me. We need to make sure it can be done quickly and properly." Draco glanced up to watch his father's reaction. Lucius nodded his head slowly."I see and how did you find their responses?" He inquired, taking a bite of dinner.  
"I still haven't heard from all of them. I want to do that before I make a final decision." Draco replied, spearing a small slice of lamb and lifting it onto his plate."You don't have long now," Lucius pointed out narrowing his eyes slightly. As he spoke, the parasite kicked Draco particularly hard in the kidneys. His eyes watered, forcing him to shut them momentarily until the pain passed. "It grows bolder I see." Draco took a deep breath, trying to recover."Yes, unfortunately for my insides.""This unpleasantness will soon be over.""Yes Father." Minutes later Draco gave up trying to eat and excused himself from the table. Heading back to his room, he stopped off at the bathroom. The parasite's weight pressing down on his bladder forced him to use the toilet more often. Its size also threw off his balance and he now found himself waddling everywhere. He felt like a damn duck! This couldn't end soon enough in his mind. If anyone saw him in his current state, he'd outright kill himself.Walking into his room, he paused by the full-length mirror. He'd been avoiding looking at himself in it for weeks, even going as far as turning it to face the wall. Tonight though he wanted to see. Taking his wand from where it rested by his bed, he pointed it at the piece of furniture. Speaking a quick spell, he waited for the mirror to turn itself around.

Draco felt a nervous twitch tug the corner of his mouth. It was all he could to keep himself from laughing helplessly. His reflective twin stared back at him, showing every bit of the sway-back broodmare Draco had become. Running a hand of his protruding abdomen, he wanted to cry.

_ It's that bastard Potter's fault! If I'd had been on top, then Potter would be pregnant! The potion's description even said so! It stated that 'whomever was the recipient of the sperm had a ninety-five percent chance of getting pregnant'. Stupid fertility love potion! Damn stupid Hathor's Kiss!_ Huffing, Draco pivoted around and headed to the bed.

Pulling back the silver and green hand woven blankets, he heard a faint tap at his window. Draco froze, his heart pounding as the tapping continued. Cautiously approaching the window, he held his wand tightly, ready for the unwelcome intruder. Opening the casement to the chilly night air, Draco prepared to curse. A tiny owl flitted in. About the size of a grapefruit, the russet brown and cream-colored bird glided over to the bed and promptly flopped down.

Blinking, Draco closed the window and waddled over. The owl hopped backwards revealing a weather beaten envelope. Reaching forward, he snatched it. Breaking the seal, Draco pulled out the letter and began to read. A delighted smile crept across his face as he did. This was the midwife he'd been waiting for. Madame 'Extremely Unsuitable' was perfectly suitable."According to this, your name is Sara," he said, glancing down as the saw-whet owl puffed out her chest. "Madame O'Toole claims that I'm to follow you to her residence and that I need not send a reply, simply show up." Sara hooted. Draco frowned. "Well, don't think we're leaving right away, it's pitch black outside and despite my Seeker's skills, I doubt I could find you in the dark. We'll wait until tomorrow morning." Pausing, he stared at the bird realizing he'd just had a one-sided conversation with it. The hormones were getting to him again. He couldn't wait for this nonsense to end.Tucking the letter back in its envelope, Draco considered what to do next. He would need to leave early because his condition didn't allow for swift flights. Apparation was out of the question. At this late stage of his pregnancy, it was considered dangerous. This left traveling by coach or broom as his only options. He didn't want Lucius to know what he was up to, so that left his broom.Rubbing his stomach to ease some of the tension as the parasite shifted, he decided he should pack tonight. This way he could make his escape early in the morning before Lucius woke. Finding a satchel in his wardrobe, Draco thought about what he'd need to take before packing. His mind made up, he started the task while Sara fluttered to the apex of the bed's carved headboard and settled in to watch. Bustling about, he stuffed clothes he wanted to take, leaving enough room for the most important item he would need. Money in which to pay the midwife for her services and her secrecy was crucial. If he didn't have it, then there wasn't much to keep her mouth shut about the parasite.An hour later he finally crawled into bed. The candles extinguished themselves on command, leaving Draco alone with Sara. Pulling the covers over his shoulder, he felt her gold eyes on him."Quit staring owl," he hissed. Sara blinked, but made no sound. 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: I want to say a quick thank you to everyone who has left me reviews. Thanks everyone!  
  
_italics_ - means thought  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The sun was barely above the horizon, but Draco was already up scribbling a note to Lucius about receiving the final owl late last night and an open invitation to meet the midwife before the actual birth. He didn't want to wait for Lucius' approval since it would interfere with his plans. Placing the quill back in the inkbottle, Draco straightened and felt several muscles complain loudly. Sighing deeply, he wished he'd been able to get more sleep. Between Sara's glowing eyes and his cramping muscles, he'd barely gotten in six hours.

"You're getting too big," he growled, glaring down at his belly.Placing the note in the center of the desk where Lucius was sure to find it, Draco turned around and grabbed his broom. Moving to one of the bookshelves in the study, he came face to face with a wooden bust. Yellow eyes squinted down at him from just above the bust's receding hairline. Reaching up, Draco plucked his guide off it. Sara glared at him as he uprooted her from her perch. Draco hoped Lucius wouldn't notice that his great great grandfather now had tiny talon marks in his hair."Come owl. Let's go." He wasn't looking forward to this flight. His body was already aching. _I've gained too much weight to be doing this_. He thought looking at the slim handle of his broom. _But I have no choice._Leaving the study, Draco made his way to the front door. Navigating down the stairs slowly, he waited until he was on the lawn before straddling the broom. Tossing Sara into the air, he took a deep breath before kicking off from the ground. He felt the Nimbus 3000 shudder once before resigning itself to the load. Sara flew a few circles around him before shooting off towards the west. Taking it as a sign, he pointed the broom in that direction and followed.In front of him the horizon loomed dark and foreboding. Clouds gathered together forming larger thunderheads."Just my luck," Draco muttered, catching up to the tiny owl. "I hate being wet."

--------------------------------  
  
Heather O'Toole scrubbed her kitchen table as storm clouds rolled in off the coast. _Typical Irish winter weather_ she thought, dropping the sponge in the sink. Technically winter didn't start for another month, but late November showed many signs of the season to come. Glancing at her fire, she considered bringing more wood inside. There was no telling when her guest might arrive and with the weather being as it was, he would need the warmth.

As if on cue, the rain began. Frowning, Heather hurried outside to fetch a load before the weather became completely miserable."I hope Sara canna find her 'ere before it gets too bad," she said, setting the wood by the hearth. Shaking the rain off her cloak, she hung it up by the fire to dry.Walking back to her linen closest, she pulled out several soft, dry towels before going back to cleaning. Fifteen minutes later she heard a knock on the door. Opening it, she stepped back as Sara flitted in leaving a cold and soaked young man carrying a broom on the doorstep."Well, I was wonderin' if you'd get caught in that mess," Heather said, ushering the pale blond in. "You shouldna be out in this weather. Now let's get these clothes off. No sense freezing both you an' the child." Draco waddled past her uncomfortably, his legs stiff from the trip. Closing the door behind him, Heather watched his movements carefully. He was late in his third trimester. _He shoulda been doin' this weeks ago_, she thought crossly. _I always wanta see'em before this late, ta get ta know'em an' such_. She needed to examine him immediately to make sure he'd been taking care of himself and the baby. First though, she had to remove his wet clothes and get him warmed up.Walking over she began to undress him. Draco regarded the older Irish woman oddly as she went about unbuttoning his robes."I can do that myself," he pointed out, shivering as he spoke. She nodded, letting him finish. Numb fingers completed the task as water dripped from Draco's short-cropped hair. Once the robes were off, Heather hung them by the fire and gave him a dry towel. He was wearing nothing but what she construed to be underwear and that wouldn't do in her mind."I think I 'ave some extra nightshirts in your size lyin' around," she said, taking the damp towel back. "You never know when you'll need'em. I'll get'em. An' take off your shoes, wet feet will make ya colder." Draco did as he was told, too tired to protest. Moments later, she returned with the shirt. He quickly put it on while she waited. "Now, let's get down to business. I'm Heather O'Toole, witch and midwife. You I trust are Draco Malfoy?""Yes, I am.""Good, now let's see how far along ya are." Draco flinched as she came near, but he knew he had to let her look. It was embarrassing to have her concentrate all her attention on his swollen belly, but Heather was a midwife and this was her job he reminded himself. I just wish the throbbing pain in my back would stop,he whimpered mentally. The throbbing had started mid flight, steadily growing worse as time progressed. His body wasn't comfortable flying with the parasite's added weight. The rain had only served to aggravate his already miserable condition.Heather lifted his nightshirt above the bulge so she could work more effectively. Placing her hands on his middle, she ran them down the sides. Then she pressed against him in strategic places. Her face changed from inquisitive to perplexed as she did. Moving back, she studied his entire form."When exactly did ya say you were due?" She asked after a few minutes contemplation."I stated in my letter that it was December second." Draco replied. "Why?" He arched one eyebrow at her. "Because that babe's already dropped." "Excuse me?" He had no idea what she meant. Heather sighed. She was dealing with a man who knew nothing about childbirth. That in of its self wasn't unusual, but as the expectant 'mother', Draco should know something. Still, his letter had held a definite lack of proper parental excitement. It was as if he'd rather be rid of the child than accept it as a gift."Babes drop down inta the pelvis when they're ready ta be born. This way, they're right by the birth canal. Your babe's already done this. Which means it's ready ta come inta this world," Heather explained."How soon?" Draco asked in an anxious whisper. His face clearly saying he wasn't prepared for this news."Probably 'nother few days or so, hard ta tell though. I donna know when it dropped, so I couldna tell ya for sure."Draco sucked in his breath as a tremor ran down from his belly to his back. That had been a particular painful one. Rubbing his lower back, he prayed the cramps would stop. Heather noticed this and came forward to touch his stomach again. Taking her hand away she nodded once and headed to the guest room. Draco managed to sit down in a chair as he waited for her to return. Taking several deep breaths he hoped the twinges would subside if he weren't on his feet. Leaning against the cushioned back, he sat in front of the fire warming himself."Draco, I want ya to walk 'round the room." She called out to him."Why?" He'd just gotten comfortable and didn't particularly want to move."Cause it'll help speed things up.""What things?" He asked, not positive he wanted to know the answer."Your labor," Heather replied nonchalantly. "Donna worry, I've delivered four others like yourself.""WHAT?" He hoped he'd misheard her. "I said not ta worry; I'll get the birthin' bed ready for ya." "Birthing bed. Labor." Draco felt a rising panic as he began to understand what she was saying."You're already in the early stages o' labor it looks like. I'd say another 'our or so and you'll definitely be feelin' it. Hopefully before midnight we'lla hear the voice of a newborn babe."Pulling himself to his feet, Draco felt another spasm. Wincing at the increased pain, he shot a scared look towards the doorway where Heather had disappeared. The graying redhead was right; he was in labor. Probably had been from this morning. Wasn't his water supposed to break or something? If it had during the rainy flight I wouldn't have noticed. I was already soaked,he told himself, taking several deep breaths."How're your breasts?" Heather asked coming back into the room. "Are they sore? Although the male anatomy isna equipped ta lactate under normal circumstances, they'll when they're under the influence of Hathor's Kiss. Specifically it'll produce colostrum. That's got'll the antibodies needed to protect the babe from diseases."Draco didn't need to touch them to tell that they ached. Now that he'd thawed out from the cold flight across to Ireland he could feel them. They were tender and raw under his shirt as they filled with colostrum for the baby. Everything was happening too quickly. He had another week, why was his body doing this to him? The lingering pain of his last contraction didn't give him any choice though. Swallowing, Draco had to accept the inevitable. The child would be born tonight and there was no way to stop it. 


	7. Chapter 7

Warnings: It's still the same warnings as before. So skip on down to the rest of the chapter. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"If I ever find him, I'm going to kill him," Draco snarled through gritted teeth.

"Yes dearie," Heather said soothingly, dabbing his forehead with a damp cloth. "You do that.""That bastard is going to pay for this!" Another contraction ripped through him. Huffing, Draco closed his eyes waiting for the pain to pass. As soon as it did though another started. "FUCKING BASTARD!"Heather moved back to her original position between his legs and checked his progress. This was the fifth male pregnancy she'd had the pleasure of seeing the end of. Each time she always found it fascinating how a fertility love potion could change the male anatomy. Each man became a hermaphrodite during the nine months. First it created a uterus to incubate the fetus, followed by building a birth canal, altering the pelvis and back as it did. Everything was done so that the fetus could have a comfortable place to develop and eventually escape from. Once the child was born and the first milk drunk, the female portion of him would wither away and after a month he'd be restored to a fully functioning male.Draco grasped the bed sheets and cursed. It was getting worse; the contractions were stronger and harder now. The urge to push was incredible; it overwhelmed him to the point where he almost gave in. He couldn't though, not unless Heather said so. But it was taking so long and he was getting tired. Why didn't the little parasite make its debut? How long was he to suffer?"You're almost there," Heather said encouragingly. "I can see the head. The toughest part is gettin' the head out.""No shit!" Draco tensed as another contraction claimed him. Screaming, he wished he could find Potter and wring his neck. Or better yet have him switch places right now."Ya need ta push Draco. Swearin' won't help much." Heather commented, pulling a tray table with items necessary cleaning off the infant and cutting the umbilical cord closer."It makes me feel better." Draco growled, sucking in another breath in preparation."Most mothers say that. Now take a deep breath an' push with this contraction." He did as she asked, letting out a high-pitched wail as he did. Heather congratulated him with an update of his progress. He wished she'd stop, her voice made him want to set her hair on fire."Breathe love, take a deep breath an' push. One, two, three, four, five an' let it out. Good. Now do it again," she said, focusing all her attention on the baby. As the next contraction came, Draco pushed. He felt like he was being split in half. White, hot searing pain raced through his nerves. They burned his senses and tore at his mind leaving him with one clear thought.

"Potter, you fucking bastard! I'm never letting you near me again!" Draco cried, tearing at the sheets. White knuckled, he twisted them as the contraction subsided. Starting, Heather stared wide-eyed at him. Potter? He'd just said Potter. Did he mean the Harry Potter? The 'boy who lived'? Was that whose child this was?

Draco's next scream brought her attention back to the baby. The deed was almost done. She held the head in her hands and gently worked the shoulders free.

"One more push. I need ya ta give me one more push." After four hours the baby was almost here.Hearing her, Draco took several quick breaths as the next contraction collected itself. Squeezing his eyes shut, he pushed as soon as it started. His body screamed in agony as he did. Something ripped free inside him and he felt a sensation of relief. Moments later he heard a whimper then a wail. Taking deep breaths he let every muscle relax. It was done. He'd survived the ordeal.

Opening his eyes, Draco saw Heather wrap a dark green blanket around it. The howling continued as she brought the bundle towards him. Smiling, she looked down at the tired parent. "Congratulations, ya have a girl," she said triumphantly, holding out the now kicking irate baby for Draco to see.

For a moment he lay still, not sure if he wanted to look. What if it really was a hideous creature? If the potion allowed for the unnatural male pregnancy, who said it wouldn't create an unnatural child. For all he knew, Heather was being polite and not telling him that he'd just birthed a horrible monster. That it had three eyes, two noses or something equally frightening. Draco wasn't sure he was prepared for the sight of his daughter, but the pleased look on the midwife's face and his own curiosity prompted him too.

Propping himself on his elbows, Draco peered into the blanket. A tiny mop of black hair caught his attention. _Potter's hair, she has Potter's hair_, he thought, studying the newborn as she continued to cry. She was small and red from her ordeal, but Draco could tell she wasn't a monster. She appeared to be a healthy normal infant. A contraction forced him to gasp for breath. Wasn't he done with this now? The child was out and screaming. Clenching the bedding tightly, he noticed this one had not the strength of it predecessors."You'll continue ta have contractions until you've expulsed the placenta. That shouldna be too long though. It's all part of the process," Heather explained casually as the baby paused for breath. "Now, would ya like ta hold yer daughter?" Finding himself strangely fascinated by the tiny creature despite her volume, Draco nodded and Heather placed her in his arms. Her crying dulled to a whimper as he pulled her towards him. Resting back against the pillows, Draco moved the blanket to get a better look."So you're the parasite," he whispered as she opened her blue eyes. Heather snorted.Draco's grip tightened on the baby as another contraction ridded him of the last of the birthing matter. Heather sighed, knowing that she now had to start cleaning up. Births were messy; nobody really understood that until they witnessed one. Glancing over at the new 'mother', she could tell that he was in awe of the child. That was always a good sign in her mind. Holding his daughter, Draco knew that as soon as she drank the colostrum his body would go back to how it had been nine months ago. Still, he was having difficulties believing she was real. That this baby had, until minutes ago, been inside him and now he was holding her while she drew her first breaths. For a moment he felt empty. There would be no more parasite kicking his kidneys or sitting on his bladder. Had he grown that used to it that he'd actually miss it? For some reason he knew the answer was yes and that seemed wrong. He should be glad she was out; glad she wouldn't be forcing him to wear his mother's maternity robes.

The infant quieted as she settled in his arms. Draco watched her tiny eyes begin to close as if the effort of staying awake were too much. As she sighed, a strange sense of pride and accomplishment crept through him. This was his child, his first child.

"So what do ya plan on naming her?" Heather asked, interrupting his muddled thoughts. The infant squirmed causing him to readjust how he was holding her."I don't know. I never thought about that." Draco peered at the head covered in black hair."Well, there are a lot o' good names. Rose, Tara, Candace, Mary, Juliet, Violet," she listed."Lily." Draco said quietly after a moment."Yes, Lily is a nice name." Heather agreed as she watched Draco fiddle with the blanket, rewrapping it gingerly around the child."It was her grandmother's name," he replied. It had been Potter's mother's name. Somehow it seemed appropriate, besides she was Potter's daughter too. She should have something of his."So it's to be Lily?" Heather nodded, conjuring a blank birth certificate, quill and inkbottle to her. Draco shook his head. "No, it's her middle name." Suddenly he frowned. "I don't know what would go well with it though.""Since your name is Draco and Draco is a constellation why not we find a constellation name?" She offered setting the items on the window ledge. "Let's see there is Andromeda, Lyra, Cassiopeia, Virgo, Libra and Cygnus.""Cassiopeia. I like that, what do you think?" He asked the baby. The infant closed her eyes completely and started suckling her fist. "Well, I like it.""Are ya sure?" Heather inquired, wanting to be positive he was ready to commit to a name. Draco nodded. "Then I'll make out tha birth certificate." Taking up the certificate, quill and inkbottle she walked over to a small desk in the corner of the room. Standing over it, she began to fill in the appropriate lines of the certificate. "All right lad, what's her full name?""Cassiopeia Lily Malfoy," Draco replied firmly cradling his daughter. 


	8. Chapter 8

_italics_ - means thought  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Draco woke to the sound of windows rattling in the wind. Jerking up, he realized he wasn't in his room. Panicking, he started to throw back the covers when he noticed that something was missing. He looked down at his flattened abdomen. That's right. It's gone. _No_, he corrected himself. _She's gone_. He'd had a daughter, a daughter with black hair. Sighing, he remembered he was now a parent.

"Ah, you're up. That's good." Heather entered carrying a tray of food. "You need ta eat something before ya nurse Cassiopeia. She needs that colostrum before it's no good. You only have twenty-four hours 'til the antibodies in it are reabsorbed." She set the tray across his lap. Draco eyed the meal dubiously, but was too hungry to complain. Nodding approval as he ate, Heather turned to leave just as a loud cry started. Hurrying over to the bassinet that had been set up in the room, she picked up Cassiopeia and began soothing her."She's hungry, you need ta feed her. After this you'll need a bottle," Heather said rocking the newborn."I'm not keeping her," Draco stated, setting down his fork. "I can't. My father expects me to have her killed""That's murder! Tis an innocent child!" She exclaimed as Cassiopeia squirmed and cried. "She's not of the proper bloodlines." Draco began to explain, but the stern, disapproving frown on Heather's face made him stop. "You donna need him, but you need ta tell the lass' papa," she said patting the fussing infant. "Your partner should know...""NO." Draco snapped. "No, if he knew, her life would be in even more danger.""She's Harry Potter's daughter, isn't she?" She watched him cringe. "I heard ya scream Potter. I'm right, Cassiopeia is 'the boy who lived's' daughter."He'd let it slip, Merlin, he'd let it slip. Now she knew, now what? From the determined look on her face he knew lying would only make matters worse."Yes," Draco replied reluctantly. "My father is a Death Eater, if he ever knew...""Doesna approve of Mr. Potter, eh?" Draco shook his head. "Not surprising. An' you're right, Mr. Potter shouldna know. All sorts of nasty things are after Mr. Potter. That's not good fer a newborn or any child." Heather shook her head at the new dilemma in what was already turning into a Muggle soap opera. Cassiopeia wailed loudly, forcing her to turn her attention away from Draco. After several minutes of shushing, the midwife finally quieted her down. The new father watched her actions with mounting fear at what lay before him."I can't take her home with me. Father wants her dead and Potter can't deal with an infant." Draco whispered, feeling unsure and anxious about his offspring. "I think it's best for everyone if I left her in an orphanage."Heather thought for a moment before answering."You need ta think of what's best fer yer daughter as well as yerself. I'll respect yer decision an' help where I can. But let me tell ya this. Leavin' her in an orphanage is probably the worst thing ya could do. She'd be vulnerable. If she disappeared from there, who'd care? The trouble is no one would. One less mouth ta feed." Draco winced at the visualization that statement brought.

"Now, if ya want my opinion, ya should tell yer Father ta stuff it and raise the child as far away from him as possible." Draco's eyes widened at these words. Heather watched them flicker with fear and excitement. "Now that's me, an' I've never been fond of Death Eaters. Donna worry lad, yer not one, so you don't count. I checked yer left arm." Heather continued her blue eyes sparkling. There was a hint of rebellion in his face for a moment when she'd spoke. If she could prod at that then there was hope for him and the baby. He was too concerned with what his father thought though. It was time for him to think for himself and be responsible for his actions.

"If I did that, I'd cut myself off from my family." Draco replied, moving his breakfast tray to the nightstand beside his bed."A family who'd murder their own child 'cause of its bloodlines, isna a good family." Heather told him shifting Cassiopeia so that she was using her other arm to support the infant."Just because my father wants to preserve our family name doesn't mean we're a bad family!" He spat back."What point is there in preservin' a family name when it's already blighted by murder?" She replied coldly, rocking the baby back and forth."She's not going to be murdered because she'll be at an orphanage.""Ya canna hide her there, someday she'll come lookin' fer her real parents. Then what? Yer father will still have her killed.""Not if I'm the head of the family." Draco growled."Do ya think tha rest o' yer family would be as gracious or accepting as you towards what they'd consider a bastard? Things never go tha' well.""If I'm the head of the family they would have to do as I say.""But if yer not, it's the end fer both of ya!" Heather snarled."You don't know..." He began, but she cut him off. "I think ya need ta feed the lass before she throws another tantrum," she snapped, fuming. Thrusting the baby into his arms, she left abruptly before they started arguing again. She needed to win him over and her temper wouldn't do that. He just didn't see things the way she did, he didn't know all the dangers an infant alone faced.Holding his daughter, Draco spent a few minutes trying to figure out how exactly breast-feeding worked before finally getting a nipple in her mouth. It felt strange, but if he didn't think about it then he could ignore the tugging her suckling caused. Instead he studied her. He tilted his head this way and that, her eyes tracking his movements."You're so small." He told her as her fingers opened and closed. It was like she was trying to grab a hold of his hair, but couldn't quite reach. Not knowing why, Draco held his index finger out for her. She snared it and began squeezing with all her infant strength. He smiled. "What a strong grip. I bet you'll be able to catch a Snitch someday." Cassiopeia continued to suckle as Draco cooed over her.He didn't know why he was doing it; he just couldn't stop himself. She was a baby, but she was his baby. A part of him was inside her, somewhere. Potter's influence was right there in her hair color, but his was still hidden. Maybe she'd look like him with Potter's coloring, or perhaps it would all lie in her talents. I don't know what to do, but I want to see what you'll become. You'll make it to Hogwarts someday and I know you'll wipe the floor with any Gryffindor that comes along. I want to see that.He smiled at the thought.

"Little Miss Cassiopeia Malfoy, you'll show those upstarts when you get to Hogwarts. I know you will, because you're a Malfoy. Just don't fall in love with any Gryffindor boys. They're nothing but trouble." He joked, smiling down at her.

Heather returned to the room after a while to find Draco asleep. He'd lain the infant down on the bed and curled around her protectively. Smiling she walked over and removed Cassiopeia, placing her back in her bassinet."Well, there's hope for him yet." She chuckled. "Now if I can only convince him ta do what's right." Fussing with Cassiopeia's blankets Heather prayed that Draco would see that this child needed him. 


	9. Chapter 9

  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"I have to leave. Father was expecting me back two days ago," Draco stated, buttoning his robes, which now hung loose on him."You canna leave the wee one!" Heather protested, blocking his way. "An' your in no shape to be flying.""I have to. He'll become suspicious if I don't." Draco took a deep breath calming himself. The woman was upset and if he had any strength he would move her out of the way. Unfortunately his body was still recovering; he wasn't even sure he'd be able to make the flight."But your health!" She exclaimed."Won't mean anything if Father finds out Cassiopiea's still alive!" He snapped. "Heather, I don't want him near my daughter. You're the only one I trust with her life. If I don't make it back by tomorrow morning, take her and flee. Get out of Ireland, in fact get out of Europe all together. He'll find her and murder you both." Draco untied the satchel that was still attached to his broom. Pulling out a heavy velvet pouch, he handed it over to Heather. "This should cover any expenses.""I canna accept your payment Draco," she said holding up her hands."It's for Cassiopeia's safety and yours. Heather, take it. When I get back, you may give it back to me." Grudgingly she took it but warned him that he better return to claim it. She was only safeguarding it until then. Not bothering to open to see how much there was she tossed it on the chair by the hearth."So you still plan to flee to the continent with her?" Heather nodded back towards the bedroom where the baby was napping."For the moment yes. Once I get there I'll figure something out. I won't let Father have her, nor can I send her to an orphanage. She's mine and as you keep saying, I must protect her. I'm her father." The words sounded strange to him, but he'd get used to them. He'd made his decision; he wanted the chance to be a parent. This meant he'd be giving up the life that he'd lead and the chance to be a Death Eater. But for some reason, all the power he'd gain from being Voldemort's servant didn't equal the pain he'd feel about losing his daughter.

He'd had a revelation last night. Even if he left Cassiopeia at an orphanage, Lucius would eventually find her. He wouldn't be able to keep the fact she was alive a secret from Lucius forever. Therefore, his only option to preserve her life was to trade his for hers. He didn't understand why he was doing this, but the tiny creature in the other room was his. Draco felt he had to do this; she deserved the chance to live.

"Take care of her. I'll be back," Draco said picking up his broom and heading for the door. Heather followed him outside."Aye, an' when ya get back we'll be packed for a long flight. I'm not leaving ya alone when ya donna know the first thing about children. You're still a child yourself, but we have time to change that." She folded her arms in front of her and gave Draco a look to let him know she meant what she said. He smiled weakly, unsure he could put up with her meddling in his life, but he needed someone. He couldn't take on this daunting task alone. He was about to become a fugitive from his own family. Heather offered him her assistance and knowledge; he knew better than to say no.Once outdoors, Draco cast one last look at the cottage. He had to make this quick, they didn't have a large window of opportunity to get away. Once Lucius found out, they'd be hunted down. Draco knew how important he was in his father's ambitions. Important enough to murder his own grandchild for them."Be careful now," Heather called as he urged his broom into the air. Waiting until he was out of sight she returned indoors. She had to send an owl to her sister Mary to let her know of her plans before packing. There was much to be done before nightfall.Several hours later Draco's feet touched down on the lawn outside the manor.

Dismounting, he flipped his broom onto his shoulder and stealthily crossed the remaining ground to the entrance. Climbing the stone steps, he paused a moment before pushing open the main doors. Stepping inside he hurriedly slipped up the main staircase towards his room. There was no sign of Lucius in the vicinity, making Draco hope he could be in, out, and gone before he was discovered.

It seemed a lifetime since he'd last been in his room. Everything was the same, but it felt different. Opening the wardrobe, he by-passed all the maternity robes relieved that he'd never have to wear them again. He chose the most mundane clothes in his collection figuring they would be more useful. Checking over his personal mementoes, he realized that he couldn't take most of them. Sadly they would be left to his father's temper once he was gone. Carefully arranging everything he'd chosen on his bed, Draco transfigured it into a single necklace making it easier to travel with. He slid it over his head then stuffed it down his robe to keep it hidden.Stealing downstairs, Draco paused to check the foyer. Lucius was still not there. If I can cross this and make it to the door, then I won't have to face him,he thought as he stepped onto the bottom landing."I see you've finally returned." Draco spun around to find Lucius standing in front of the drawing room entrance glowering. Once again his father's silent feet had caught him off guard. Nervously he watched Lucius approach him."Yes, well, it took longer than expected," he sputtered, backing up against the banister.Pausing, Lucius' eyes drifted downward focusing on Draco's flattened stomach. "I see. Where is the parasite?""I'm no longer carrying it," Draco told him, trying not to flinch under Lucius' cold gaze."But it's not dead." Lucius narrowed his eyes at him. "I had a word with the midwives I chose. None of them had received an owl from you. Although, I did speak with one I'd labeled unsuitable and they had." He waited for the words to sink in giving his son time to realize his dangerous error. "You went behind my back, why?"Draco knew that look. It was one reserved only for those Lucius despised. He'd never wanted to be on the receiving end of it, but Cassiopeia's life was at stake. If he could hold his own then she stood a chance."The parasite is mine to deal with." Draco narrowed his eyes in a perfect imitation of Lucius'. "It isn't your concern.""It is my concern. It's an abomination. It has Muggle-lovers blood in it and that should not mix with ours." Lucius took another few steps closer forcing Draco further into the banister.  
Feeling the wood dig into his back, Draco drew a sharp breath. Lucius was trying to break him, but if Draco allowed that, his daughter would die. He could almost hear the curse Lucius would use. A green light would fill the room and it'd be over. Cassiopeia's eyes would never open again. Draco couldn't let that happen."It has my blood in it, therefore it is mine." He snarled struggling for the courage Heather believed he had. Lucius laughed, a cruel sound, scratching at Draco's ears."You're challenging me? My own son! You think you can raise that thing? You won't last a month. Besides," Lucius curled his lips in a sneer. "Do you really think that I will let you?" Draco stood his ground; gripping his broom so tightly his knuckles turned white. "You don't stand a chance, give up the parasite and end this. I'll forgive you this trespass if you do," Lucius added suddenly looking fatherly and sincere."NO! This is MY child. From my seed! I won't let you destroy it!" Draco yelled. "I will decide what's best for it and myself!" Straightening up, he fixed a heated glare on his father."But you are from MY seed and I decide what is best for you," Lucius purred in an unaffectionate manner. Draco flinched as if the words had seared his skin."No," he said, gritting his teeth. "Not anymore. I'm my own person, able to make my own decisions. I won't be a little puppet for you to direct."Lucius pressed his lips into a hard thin line. Looking down at the determined expression his son now wore, the older wizard knew he was losing this round."Is that so?" He inquired, taking a step back. Draco nodded curtly, keeping his eyes firmly on his father. "So be it," Lucius said, finding the challenge interesting. "You are no longer my son. Take that Muggle- lover's spawn and go enjoy the rest of your miserable life or what bit of it I let you. Let's see how long before you turn away from the creature in disgust and come crawling back begging for forgiveness." Turning his back, Lucius swept out of the foyer leaving the youth feeling weak and shaken. Draco had bought his daughter some time, but how much he didn't know. Summing up what reserves he had left, he fled the manor. He knew Lucius wouldn't let this go, if nothing else his father was patient. Lucius would bide his time waiting until Draco was comfortable before striking._I must never let my guard down,_ he told himself as he left Malfoy manor for the last time. _Our lives depend on it._


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes: I want to thank everyone for all the comments so far. Big hugs to everyone! I've gone back and edited all stories I've put up so far so that they are now legible. I don't know what happened, but they looked fine one day and then suddenly they weren't. Hopefully it's all been fixed now. As a side note, for those wondering where Harry is, this is a very long fic, patience.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Draco returned to Ireland before mid afternoon. Making him rest, Heather finished bundling Cassiopeia up for the trip. She'd already mapped out a course for them. It was best if they left the British Isles that day before Lucius found out which midwife Draco had chosen. France was too obvious and too close, but Spain wasn't. They were heading for Madrid.

"From there we'll take Muggle transportation ta America. My niece, Colleen Kelly is studyin' in New York City. I've already sent an owl ta her about puttin' us up fer a few days," Heather said, pointing out the flight path she'd drawn on a map."I don't know," Draco muttered not liking the idea of using Muggle transportation."Yer in no shape ta be flyin' across an ocean and I canna carry a baby that far. If we use a Portkey, yer father could track us easily. A Muggle airplane is perfectly safe. I've been on one before," she informed, him folding up the map. "We'll just have ta exchange some o' our wizard money fer Muggle money, buy the tickets an' we're on board. A spell on the customs agents at the other end an' we're home free." Heather smiled as if they were going on holiday instead of running for their lives. Her confidence though, was uplifting. _Maybe we can do this_, Draco thought as the redhead stuffed the map in her cloak.Taking one last look at her home, Heather grabbed her traveling bag. Instructing Draco that he'd be taking it with him, she sent him outside. Moments later she joined him with broom and babe in hand. Checking to make sure Cassiopeia was snug in the sling she was wearing; Heather took a deep breath and walked towards Draco."Is she safe in that?" he asked hesitantly peering at the baby sling fitted across her chest.  
"Of course. Mothers have been using this type o' carrier fer generations. Now, let's go before it's too dark. There's a hotel room in Madrid with our names on it an' I aim ta be sleepin' there tonight," she replied, straddling her broom.They kicked off into the sky and headed south. Heather flew hard and fast. It was difficult to keep up with her, Draco soon discovered. His battered body wasn't up to her whirlwind pace. Glancing over her shoulder at him, Heather slowed and dug something out of her pocket. Attaching a rope from her broom to Draco's, she ensured they'd stay together. If he started to slow too much, she'd just pull him. Cassiopeia remained asleep throughout the flight; warm milk and small drop of sleeping potion keeping her still in the sling.Crimson and orange clouds signaled the end of the day as they approached the Spanish capital. Heather knew where she was going. She'd traveled all over the world before setting up her midwifery practice. When Draco asked her if she'd ever married, she'd simply said yes and nothing more.The hotel Heather had picked was comfortable and affordable. It was near a branch office of Gringotts so all they had to do was run across the street in the morning. Cassiopeia stirred and woke, starving for her bottle. Warming up some formula magically, Draco waited while Heather changed the baby's diapers. As Cassiopeia ate, he tried to stay awake, but eventually the midwife had to take over. Falling into bed, he was asleep in minutes.The next morning, Heather was up and over to Gringotts before Draco finished giving the baby her morning bottle. Returning a bit later, Heather informed Draco that her niece had sent a letter. Colleen was willing to let them stay in her flat in New York City for as long as necessary. This was excellent news and Heather explained that she needed to go out again. Giving him a few instructions on infant care, she once more left him alone. She reappeared several hours later with shopping bags and airplane tickets."We canna go 'round in the clothes we're in," Heather explained, pulling several pairs of slacks from one bag. "They're too flamboyant fer Muggles. An' since we're travelin' as Muggles we should dress like them. Not ta mention the lass has only been wearin' diapers an' a blanket since she was born." She continued tossing a few one-pieces on the bed beside Draco.He picked up one of the baby's garment and looked at it skeptically. It was pastel pink with little white sheep on it. The other two weren't much better. Pastel appeared to be the only color scheme Muggles could come up with for newborns. He seriously doubted his parents had made him wear such things when he was a baby."Well, let's get'er dressed an' then us. Our airplane leaves in three hours an' we need ta be at the terminal before then," Heather said, picking out what she was wearing.His choices seemed drab compared to what he was used to wearing, but Draco eventually found something that would work. The gray slacks were a little long in the leg and tight in the hip, but were workable. The navy sweater was soft and warm, which made him feel instantly better. Giving in to the sheep, he with Heather's supervision, dressed Cassiopeia in the pink one-piece before wrapping her in the dark green blanket again. Finally ready, they paid for their room and left for the Muggle area.Somehow they managed to arrive at the airport without being killed, despite their taxi driver's efforts. Draco decided that automobiles were insane pieces of Muggle machinery obviously made as a form of population control. He'd never seen people run so quickly across the road before.The crowds filling the airport almost made him turn around and get back in the taxi though. Heather held his hand all the way to their gate to make sure he didn't get lost. Scores of Muggles were standing around talking; greeting people, saying good-bye to loved ones. Draco felt very out of place, like a mouse in a dragon's lair. He was certain they'd be caught, but Heather marched right up to the counter, handed the woman their tickets before hauling him to the waiting seats. Cassiopeia cried wanting her next bottle as people chatted in an unfamiliar language. Draco thought he was about to lose his mind, but Heather patted him on the knee and told him everything was fine. Maybe to her it was, but he was having serious doubts.Once on the airplane, he tried to calm down. There were fewer Muggles and therefore quieter. Taking Cassiopeia, Heather urged him to take a nap. They had a long flight ahead of them. After some protest, he gave in and welcomed the chance to sleep. Merlin knew Cassiopeia hadn't let him do much of that the night before. Six hours later they landed in the United States.Colleen was waiting for them. After giving her aunt a hug, she introduced herself to Draco. Marching them to her automobile, Colleen opened the driver's side door, which at once made him nervous. He noticed her driving skills were much better than their taxi driver's though, as they wove in and out of traffic with no threat to bystanders. Upon reaching the flat, Colleen insisted on cooking for them. Her version of cooking was calling for Chinese take out."Everyone uses Muggle take out here," Colleen explained as they waited. "It's not always the best, but it's fast."Sighing, Draco curled up on the couch. The women stayed in the kitchen cooing over Cassiopeia, giving him time to himself. He felt tired and overwhelmed. His body was beginning to ache as his feminine parts diminished and the loss of the hormones they produced left him vulnerable to melancholy. Worry over what to do next, how he was going to support a baby, and stay alive filled his mind. _What am I going to do? I have no idea how to raise a child. It's only been four days and already I'm tired of her crying. I can't do this. I'm crazy to think this will work even if Heather does_, he thought miserably as his daughter let out a wail. By the time the food arrived he'd managed to work himself into a depressed state."Draco, the food is 'ere," Heather said coming over to him, Cassiopeia asleep on her shoulder. He grumbled. "Come on, ya need ta eat a little." She gently touched him on the shoulder.Lifting his head, Draco caught a whiff of the Chinese food. It smelled good. He had no idea what it was, but the blend of spices urged him off the couch and into the kitchen. Collen was busily dividing up the food on to separate plates for everyone. Draco stared at the mountain of rice and then at the strange mixture of vegetables and meat she was pouring over top of it.

"It's good, I promise," Colleen assured.

Apprehensive, but starving, Draco sat down and waited for Heather to rejoin them. She'd put the baby on Colleen's bed for a nap. Returning just as the teakettle on the stove whistled, Heather sat as Colleen poured everyone some hot water and gave them a choice of teas before sitting down herself to eat."Livin' with the Yanks isn't too bad." Colleen said, trying to be helpful. Smiling, she deftly picked up a slice of sweet and sour pork with her chopsticks. Draco stared at her wondering how she could do that. He carefully picked up his pair and tried to mimic her actions with no luck. "You could stay in one o' the wizarding communities 'round here.""It's too close lass." Heather replied shaking her head while Draco gave up trying to use his chopsticks. "His father aims ta murder Cassiopeia. It's just a hop across the Pond an' he's at our doorstep.""You could try the West Coast. I hear they've got lot o' nice weather in California. If you'd prefer somethin' closer ta Ireland's weather, Oregon or Washington State are good," she suggested."No offense ta the Yanks," Heather glanced over to where Draco was searching for a fork. "It's in the left drawer." He seized the left drawer and found the utensil. "But I donna think this is the best place. Even on the West Coast, it'd be easy ta spot us. His father's a tenacious one. No, I think we need ta get as far from Britain as possible.""New Zealand." Colleen said firmly. Draco looked up from his meal."What?" He asked."I said, New Zealand. It's next ta Australia. It's small an' unobtrusive. It'd take shear luck ta find you there." Colleen nodded, happy with her suggestion. After describing what she knew about the country, Heather and Draco realized she was right. It was the least likely place for them to live. Who would ever think they'd go that far south and that far away from the European wizarding world?

Over the next few days they researched conditions, economy and regulations for living there. It was a tight country to apply for citizenship in, but they were determined to go. Colleen helped where she could, asking friends for advice, but Draco didn't want to continue dwelling on her charity.

A week after they'd arrived in the States, they were once again on an airplane. This time it was heading to Australia. It was their back up plan if they were denied access to New Zealand citizenship. Heather figured they should live there while they waited. It would help them all acclimatize to the Southern Hemisphere. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Trudging into the lobby of the hotel, Draco glanced at the crowd of people waiting around. The desk clerk gave him a quick smile before answering the man at her counter. Holding the bag of groceries, Draco trudged up the stairs to his room. _Bloody Muggles_, he thought. Don't know why Heather insists we live like them.Sighing, he paused outside his room. Inside he could hear Cassiopeia crying and Heather's voice singing to her. _She can't be hungry already, she just ate an hour ago_. Unlocking the door, he reluctantly walked in.

"Ah, yer back. Ya didna have trouble at the market now?" Heather asked upon seeing him."No." He shuddered. Setting the groceries on the dresser, he began unpacking. Diapers, formula, baby wipes and ointment, it was all for Cassiopeia."The staff is throwin' a Christmas party fer the guests, I thought it'd be good fer us ta go." Heather said coming over, the baby's cries dulling to a whimper."I'd rather not," Draco replied, turning abruptly and heading towards the bathroom."Ya need ta get out an' interact with them." She told him as he shut the door."That's what I was doing at the market." He growled. Heather shook her head. Shifting her charge to her shoulder, she walked towards the bathroom. Cassiopeia sniffed, her eyes focusing on her godmother's shoulder length hair. Her eyes had changed color from blue to gray and she was able to hold her head up without much support. Not that her father noticed. His earlier dutifulness had ebbed and turned to grudging drudgery. More and more Draco was withdrawing from her. Instead, shoving the responsibility onto Heather."We're livin' amongst Muggles now. Stayin' cloistered up 'ere like some monk isna gonna do ya any good. Our money isna gonna last forever." Heather stated, swaying back and forth to keep Cassiopeia occupied. "One o' us, most likely you, is gonna have to get a job.""I'm a Malfoy." Draco snapped."Which doesna mean crap here," she snarled through the door. "We agreed. Hidin' amongst the Muggles was the only chance we had ta throw your father off our scent."Bracing his hands on the sink, Draco stared down at the running water. It was true, they'd agreed on it. Still, he wasn't happy wandering around the streets with them. He couldn't do this. He was a wizard, how could he give up using magic? Cassiopeia squealed outside causing Draco to cringe. Every noise she made grated on his nerves. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and she'd be a month old. The day after was Christmas, his first Christmas without his family. The Muggles couldn't do anything in comparison to the splendor and beauty he'd known all his life.Turning off the water, he dried his hands on a towel. He had a job to do now, get Cassiopeia's afternoon bottle ready for her. Opening the door, he found himself face to face with the Irish women and his infant. She wore a frown on her face and he knew he'd displeased her again. He wasn't cut out for this; he shouldn't have run. He should've just given in to his first instinct and left the baby at an orphanage."I'll get her bottle ready," he grumbled brushing past them. Cassiopeia squealed again causing him to flinch.Watching him slowly go through the motions of preparing the formula, Heather felt like she was losing a battle. He'd shown promise, but he'd grown remote once they'd arrived in Australia. She knew postpartum depression when she saw it, felt it once herself. Every mother went through it and like it or not, Draco was the 'mother' in this situation. Heather was trying to be supportive and encourage him to go out more. There was no sense being cooped up all day when it was bright and sunny outside."It's the time o' year," she mumbled, patting Cassiopeia on the back. "Christmas just does this ta people." The baby shifted, resting her head on Heather's shoulder. "It'll be all right lass. He's almost completely male again. The last o' the female hormones will be gone an' he'll feel better." She hoped that would help. Something needed to be done soon though. Draco couldn't go on as he had for much longer. Cassiopeia didn't deserve it.

-------------------------------  
  
They were singing Christmas carols outside. They sounded a bit slurred meaning at least half the chorus was drunk. Draco had opted out of the Christmas party telling Heather he didn't feel well. The midwife had seen no reason of depriving his offspring of her first Christmas party and had gone. The revelers voices crescendoed as they passed his door. Pulling a second pillow over his head, he hoped to drown out their merriment.

He didn't want to be here, he wanted to be home. The House-elves would've made a grand feast with puddings and roasted meats. Vegetables drenched in various glazes that made his mouth water at the memory. Pastries and other sugar confections would be arranged decoratively waiting for the end of the meal for him to enjoy. His parents would talk politely, perhaps even affectionately to each other as they ate.Afterwards, they would lounge by the fire in the sitting room admiring the gifts they'd opened that morning. Lucius almost always gave Narcissa a new item of jewelry, which she'd fawn over for the rest of the evening. Every so often telling him how much she loved it and that he was wonderful to think of her. Draco could almost hear her voice now, thanking him. What was this Christmas like? What was his mother saying about his absence? Lucius had no doubt told her of their son's indiscretion, and she was glad she'd not witnessed it.He whimpered. She hated him. She must. How could what he'd done make her happy? Curling into a ball, Draco felt like crying. His parents hated him; he was an abomination to the family name. He didn't deserve to be a wizard. Tears filled his eyes. A baby out of wedlock with the wrong person and now living as a Muggle, was there anything worse? He hated himself. Cassiopeia hadn't asked to be born, she shouldn't suffer for his mistake, but she was. It was all his fault. He shouldn't be a parent, he shouldn't be here, he shouldn't...Sobbing into the hotel sheets, he wanted to die. His name was soiled; the Malfoy name was tarnished because of his irresponsible actions. Now he was forced to live with consequences. A bawling infant, dirty diapers and disapproving glares from the woman who'd insisted on becoming her godmother. This was his future. _I don't want it! I don't want it! _he thought, bitterly gulping for air. Twisting the covers tightly around him, Draco sought solace in the pain it caused him. He no longer deserved comfort nor did he expect any. Every day brought a new hardship he would have to endure.The lights were off when Heather returned. Turning on a lamp, she noticed Draco entwined in his bed. She passed him quietly, tiptoeing to the crib set up for Cassiopeia. The baby was asleep, exhausted from all the excitement of the party. Placing her on her blankets, Heather took out something from her pants pocket. It was a tiny gold wrapped package. Green ribbon tied in a bow held a card from one of the hotel staff. The woman had slipped it to Heather saying that she knew how hard it was to be a single parent, especially this time of year. Placing the gift on the nightstand next to Draco, she hoped he would understand what it meant. He wasn't alone, others had made the same choice. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
"I'm tired o' ya moping 'round the hotel, that's why." Heather stated curtly pushing the stroller. "Here it is 'alf way through January, the weather's lovely an' yer holdin' up in the room like there's two meters o' snow outside!"

"It's winter," Draco grumbled, tripping over a crack in the pavement. He caught himself before he fell. Stuffing his hands in his slacks pockets he glowered at the walkway.

"But it's summer 'ere," she told him. "Hard ta believe with all the sunshine, right?" Her attempt at sarcasm only served to push him further into a bad mood. She'd insisted they come to the zoo today. They'd purchased a stroller for Cassiopeia and Heather planned on giving it a good test run. If it could survive weaving in and out of crowds, rolling over the grass and other rough terrain, it was perfect for them. Draco didn't think he could do the same though. They'd only been there for ten minutes and his legs already hurt from walking.

Cassiopeia cooed more interested in the cap shading her head than the animals they'd come to look at. Heather though was thrilled to be there. She marveled at the kangaroos grazing in their pen while Draco sulked at her side.

"Look sweetie. Those are kangaroos," she said smiling, her voice raising an octave as she addressed the infant. Cassiopeia kicked her feet and gurgled, blowing bubbles with her spit.

"She's not interested," he grumbled crossing his arms.

"Well, maybe not now, but in a year," Heather began as Draco threw a suffering gaze to the sky.

"In a year she'll be more interested in her toes."

Heather narrowed her eyes.

"I've just about 'ad it with yer attitude." She growled. "If ya canna be a wee bit more positive, why donna ya wait over by the entrance 'til Cassiopeia an' I are done?" Blue eyes blazed with anger barely under control, but Draco could read the warning. Sniffing, he turned and trudged back towards the entrance to sit wait.

Finding an empty bench he dropped down onto it and scowled out at the world. Muggle families passed by him on their way to the exhibits. He didn't belong here. This was a place for joy and excitement; he felt neither.

"Daddy! You made it!" A little girl exclaimed running into the arms of a tired looking man. Draco jerked as the child nearly ran over his feet in her rush to greet her father.

"Of course I did." The man replied hugging her. "I wouldn't miss your birthday now would I?" The little girl laughed and held him tightly.

Her dark hair reminded Draco of Cassiopeia's. Her father had sandy brown hair that was ruffled making him look scruffy and unkept. The man let go and smiled. They exchanged words too faint for Draco to hear, but suddenly the man brought out a small wrapped gift from the inside of his coat. Eagerly the girl opened it. A moment later she was hugging him again saying thank you over and over. A smiling woman, who appeared to be the child's mother, came up to them. Once more words were spoken before the three headed off into the zoo. As they passed, Draco saw what the man had given her.

It was nothing more than a small stuffed animal. He would've scoffed at such a gift when he was that young, but to the girl it meant more than anything. _No_, Draco realized as the child kept looking up at her father, it was that he'd given it to her. That daddy had come to her birthday. He hadn't missed it. Draco watched them disappear in the throngs of visitors feeling confused. Sweeping his gaze back to the entrance he began to study the people as they passed.

There were couples, groups of children, friends and families. Babies cried, children rushed around, parents soothed and scolded while others laughed. It was a kaleidoscope of humanity brought to a single place on a sunny day. I'm out of place.Draco thought as he watched a mother lift her baby out of its stroller. She laughed and pointed at a peacock that was roaming the lawn. The baby clapped its hands together happily as its' sibling ran after the bird.

He smiled.

"Papa, Papa! Can I have a drink?" A little boy asked anxiously, jumping up and down. His father nodded and they walked off towards the concession stand.

"Da, can we see the tigers now?"

"Father, Suzie pulled my hair!"

He sat listening to the squabbles, the cries and excitement of the children. Draco didn't know when babies started talking, but when Cassiopeia did he wondered what she'd call him: Dad, Daddy, Da, Papa, or Father? He'd called Lucius Father, but he wasn't sure he wanted to be that. Rubbing his arm, Draco leaned back against the bench. Not that he deserved to be called anything right now. Watching the Muggles he realized how inadequate his attempts were. _I've been shoving everything on Heather when Cassiopeia's my daughter_. He sighed. She'd only been trying to be helpful, to show him everything wasn't as bad as it seemed.

"This isn't just about me," Draco whispered staring down at his feet. "I can't go crawling back to Father, Lucius," he corrected. "I've been disowned. There's nothing left in England for me. All that's important is here." Taking a deep breath he looked out once more at the world around him. Remembering the little birthday girl and her father, he realized he wanted that. He wanted Cassiopeia to come running to greet him like that, knowing that she was loved. _I didn't even get her a Christmas present_, he reflected gloomily. It was her first Christmas and I didn't do anything but wallow in self pity.

He remembered the stuffed animal, the present the father had given. It wasn't as expensive as tailored clothes, or as spectacular as jewelry, but it didn't matter. It had been from her dad and that was all the little girl had cared about. Reaching into his back pocket, Draco pulled out his wallet and counted how much Muggle money he had. Slipping it back, he got off the bench and headed for the gift shop.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
"I thought ya were gonna wait at the entrance fer us," Heather said arching an eyebrow when she saw him.

"If I'd realized how hard it was to find you I would've." Draco replied grumpily. He'd spent the past hour trying to find them. It shouldn't have been that hard to spot an Irish woman with a baby stroller."So why aren't ya there?"Taking a deep breath, Draco held the bag behind him tightly."I wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting," he began. "I'm sorry Heather, you've only been trying to help and I've...I've...""Been a jerk?" She filled in. He nodded."This is all new to me and I wasn't ready for it," Draco said weakly. "I've been overwhelmed and instead of telling you so, I've been sulking. I sat on that bench and watched families walk past me and I realized I wasn't worthy of being a parent.""I wouldna go that far." Heather replied leaning over the stroller to check on Cassiopeia. She was asleep, her little chest rising and falling rhythmically. "You're only nineteen an' have led a sheltered life.""It's no excuse," he whispered staring down at his daughter. "I didn't even get her a Christmas present.""Sure ya did. We gave her some new clothes." She touched the infant's cheek and she stirred."But you bought it, wrapped it and opened it for her. All I did was sign my name on the tag." He said, his throat tightening as he spoke."Draco.""Please, let me finish. I need to do this. I need to apologize to her." He choked back the guilt. The bag crinkled as he squeezed it. Getting down on his knees next to the stroller he noticed for the first time how big she was. She was growing and he hadn't even realized it. He wasn't going to do that again. "Cassiopeia, I'm sorry. I haven't been a good father. You deserve someone better, but all you have is me. I plan on trying harder to be a good parent, but I'm going to make mistakes. Probably a lot of them, but I want you to know that I love you. Right now I want to correct at least one mistake I've made. It's late, but I hope you'll like it anyway."Taking the bag from behind his back, he reached in and pulled out a large stuffed kangaroo. Above him Heather smiled and restrained from interfering in the moment. Carefully Draco laid the toy beside his daughter. The motion caused her to wake and she gazed up at him then turned her head to the kangaroo. Hands reached out and felt the soft plush exterior. Cooing happily, she dug her fingers into the material. He watched her explore the toy before his knees advised him to get off the pavement."That was very sweet o' you," Heather said patting him on the shoulder. She decided not to ask why the change of heart. Certain people needed more time than others to come to terms with their responsibilities. "Why donna we sit down fer a minute an' talk?" Draco nodded feeling suddenly exhausted. They found an open picnic table in the shade near a small grove of trees. Cassiopeia squealed and Heather let Draco attend to her. Cradling the now awake baby Draco started. Very slowly he turned to the Irish woman with a surprised look on his face."Heather, when did her eyes turn color?""A while ago. They'd turned by the time she was a month." She replied, rummaging in the diaper bag for a bottle. Cassiopeia would no doubt want it soon."I didn't even notice," he whispered lifting her up to get a better look. Cool gray eyes that matched his blinked twice before turning to look elsewhere. Draco grinned; she had his eyes! Heather chuckled."I donna think you've been noticin' much lad. About her or yourself." She brought the bottle out and uncapped it."What do you mean by that?" Draco inquired taking the bottle from her as Cassiopeia wriggled excitedly."Well, when I bought ya those slacks back in November, they touched the top o' yer shoes." Heather said taking a hold of the fabric and giving it a good tug."It just means they shrunk in the laundry.""An' I could look ya in the eye," the Irish woman continued. Draco sighed."Heather, I've resigned myself that I'm going to be short." He told her while Cassiopeia greedily eyed the bottle."Yer arms an' legs ache right?" Draco nodded. He tried to explain that it was just because he'd slept wrong on them. She wouldn't hear it though. "That's one of the signs." Heather wagged her finger in front of his face. "Yer havin' grown' pains."For a moment Draco just stared at her in disbelief then it slowly dawned on him what she was saying."I'm finally having a growth spurt?" She nodded. "That can't be. I'm passed that stage. Everyone else grew, but I didn't," he blurted out."You were probably a late bloomer ta begin with an' havin' the lass probably hindered it. Her demands came first. Now tha' yer body's yers again, it has the resources." She smiled at his distress. "Jus' be glad yer finally gettin' some height." Draco laughed lightly. Cassiopeia whined and reached for her bottle. Giving it to her he marveled at life."Looks like we're both going to need new clothes soon." He chuckled as she drank heartily. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Notes:** When I originally typed this story up, the chapters were longer. When I made the decision to post them, I broke the chapters up into smaller chunks. Partially to allow the readers to read them quickly, (Hey now, admit it. You like small chapters so you can catch up on the other twenty fics your reading. ) and to allow my beta reader and I more time to edit the next chapters. This story is also divided into two sections, the one you just read and the one that you'll begin reading with this chapter. So, thanks for sticking around so far, there is more fun, angst and perhaps a surprise or two yet to come. And just a quick reminder; "All's Well That Ends Well" is the third installment in my Shakespearean Arc series. Characters and relationships from the previous two, "Much Ado About Nothing" and "A Winter's Tale", will show up. If you aren't familiar with them, they are up, you might consider reading them, otherwise you might be lost. Thanks for all the support so far, everyone's been great.  
  
Chapter 14

--------------------------  
5 and ½ years later  
--------------------------Draco Malfoy glanced out his window at the chilly late autumn morning. Sipping from his coffee mug, he ran over the list of things he needed to do today. It was Sunday; time to tidy up the place for the coming week. Heather was visiting with friends in town this morning. She'd mentioned something about plotting and Draco decided it was best not to ask. Over the years he'd learned it was better that way, it saved what sanity he had left. Leaning against the kitchen counter, he glanced at the breakfast dishes. There weren't that many, they could wait until after lunch. Right now the New Zealand fall was calling to him, reminding him that he hadn't finished weeding the garden yet. Taking another sip of coffee, Draco silently cursed the unwanted grasses."Hi Daddy!" A chipper little voice called as Cassiopeia Malfoy entered the kitchen. Turning, Draco watched his daughter pull open the refrigerator. "Is Gran gone to her meeting?""Yes. She won't be back until this evening." The little girl nodded and pulled out a pitcher of orange juice. Hefting it up on the kitchen table, she left it there as she ran to grab the stepstool. Draco wandered over and opened the cupboard, retrieving a glass for her"Thanks Daddy," she said as he handed it to her. "After breakfast can I go out and play with Lisa?" Draco raised an eyebrow. Lisa was his boss' ten-year-old daughter. They lived across the street and Lisa was fond of dragging Cassiopeia along on her adventures. "We're going to play Croc Hunter in the woods." The little girl continued pouring her orange juice. "We want to catch a kiwi.""You have lessons today Cassie," Draco pointed out taking the pitcher and putting it back in the fridge. Cassie pouted.

"Curses again?" She asked. Draco nodded. "But I studied curses yesterday."

"They're important," he replied, looking down at her. She grumbled unhappily and reached for her juice."I know, but I want to play," she muttered, lifting the glass to her mouth."Humor Daddy, someday it may save your life." Cassie frowned. "How about I make a deal with you Snapdragon. You can play with Lisa this morning, within sight of the house, while I clear out some of the dead brush from the garden. Then after lunch, you sit down and study." Draco waited as his daughter thought it over."Okay, it's a deal!" She downed the rest of her orange juice and ran out."Cassie, don't forget your coat!" Draco called after her, watching her black braids swing back and forth."I won't Daddy!" The back door slammed as she hurried outside. Draco smiled, setting his empty coffee cup by the sink. _I better get outside quick before she gets too far_. Heading to the front hall closet, he pulled out a pair of worn work gloves and his leather jacket. Opening the door, he stepped outside and caught sight of a familiar face.Nodding, Draco waved hello to his boss and neighbor, Nash Fa'avah. The older man waved back as Draco walked over to him. Nash and his wife, Trina, were both half Maori and came from magical families. He owned a landscaping firm in Aukland, which was fairly profitable with a large cliental that ranged from homeowners to businesses. The business did everything, build and maintain gardens, trim hedges, plant trees, lay sprinklers and build walkways.

Five years ago, Draco and Heather had received word that they'd be allowed in New Zealand. They'd left Australia and rented an apartment in Aukland. Their money was running low, leaving Draco with no option but to find a job. Swallowing his pride, he'd applied for positions that involved little skill. His abilities as a wizard weren't going to help him in the Muggle world. Heather had coached him on how to act Muggle and what sort of questions might be asked at an interview. Fa'avah Landscaping was the fourth job he'd applied for. Nash took a shine to him immediately, for some reason Draco still didn't understand, and hired him as a custodian. Nash needed someone to keep the offices clean while he and his crew were out in the field. It was hard, dirty work, but Draco needed the money.

"The girls went that direction." Nash pointed around back towards the woods. "I reminded them they were to stay close.""Thank you," Draco replied, checking in the direction his friend had indicated."Well, I must say that raise I gave you has come in handy." Nash said casually, brushing a strand of black hair behind his ear."Since it helped me rent this house, yes." Draco suspected the raise had more to do with Trina wanting them to live closer than his actual skills. When she wanted something badly enough, she usually got it.Nash chuckled. "It's certainly better than that flat you were in before.""That is very true.""I'm sure the temptation to 'remodel' with a little magic was hard to resist.""You have no idea," Draco replied. Sticking his hands in his pockets he silently thanked Merlin for preserving him through that first year.He'd worked hard, despite feeling that the tasks were beneath him. House-elves normally performed janitorial work at Malfoy Manor. Heather kept reminding him that he wasn't in England anymore and that they were supposed to be hiding. Draco had little choice but to keep working. He'd been taught, from an early age, that Muggles were beneath him. Now he was working side by side with them. What was worse was he was the lowest ranking person at the firm. It gnawed at him. There were times Draco wanted to quit, or simply use his magic, but he didn't. Cassie's well- being was his main concern, so he kept his grumbles to himself. At least he was being paid to clean up messes.

The first paycheck had been a surprise to Draco. Part of him hadn't expected to be paid at all and the other part was expecting coinage. He'd never seen a check before and wasn't sure how it translated into Muggle money. After talking to Heather, they headed for the nearest bank. With some effort, they set up a savings and checking account for themselves. Slowly over the next several months, they began to pick up other nuances of Muggle life. They bought a microwave, learned how to operate a computer and Draco took driving lessons. Heather socialized with the women in the apartment complex in an effort to make them appear as normal as the next Muggle family. Life began to settle into a comfortable rhythm.

"So," Nash began, breaking up Draco's memories. "What have you got planned for today?""Weeding the garden before Cassie's lessons," Draco answered, turning back towards his house. Nash nodded and followed him across the road."I just got some experimental fertilizer from my cousin. If you'd like to try some, I'd be more than happy to share."Draco stopped and eyed him dubiously. "Is this the same cousin that sent you experimental 'Gnome-be-gone' spray?""Yes," Nash said hesitantly."The stuff that caused the plants to turn neon pink for a week?""Yes," Nash answered, clasping his hands behind his back."That man should be banned from anything relating to plants." Draco continued on around back of the house, Nash still following him."That's what Trina says. At least he never took up landscape designing. Can you imagine the things he'd do?""I'd rather not. I've heard about his gardens. Too many dangerous plants and no eye for placement," Draco sniffed. His friend shook his head. There were days Draco was glad Nash's cousin lived on the other side of the island. The man was nearly as dangerous as the Weasley twins were. Trina had forbidden him from her house apparently after he brought some new strain of Viper Vine home. Houseplants should not try to poison children."Your eye for placement though," Nash said, stepping over a length of garden hose left out. "Is impeccable."Draco smiled. 


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Notes: Okay, I've gotten many questions as to where is Harry. Now, rest assured, he IS coming. As I mentioned earlier, this is a VERY long story. Just because we're on chapter 15 doesn't mean we're near the end of the fic. Far from it. (We're talking a story I've been working on for two years and takes up two files on my computer. Yes, I know that's crazy, but I never claimed I had any sanity left.) I've tried not to give away anything that would ruin it for you. I wouldn't have put it as a Draco/Harry if Harry weren't going to be an important part in it. He just hasn't gotten on the scene yet because this story is from Draco's point of view. But he IS coming. When? If I told you when, it'd spoil the surprise now wouldn't it? :)

Chapter 15  
  
Draco heard a groan from the inside of Nash's office. Rapping on the door with his broom, he heard his boss say 'come in'. He gave the man a nod and headed straight for the windows. Setting his bucket of cleaning supplies down, Draco glanced at them. There were fingerprints all over the windows again. Nash's little five-year-old daughter must've visited yesterday, because they weren't like that when he left. Draco had been working at Fa'avah Landscaping for nine months and was getting tired of cleaning up messes.

Taking out his spray bottle, Draco gave the window a squirt of cleaner before beginning to wipe it down.

"This isn't going to work," Nash grumbled aloud. Draco heard him rustle the papers on his desk. "He's not going to like this."

Draco didn't have to guess too much about what his boss was upset about. It was all any of the landscapers could talk about.

The company had recently hired a new designer for a remodeling project. It was a large contract that would put the company in the red for the remainder of the year. An influential man in the area wished to have his entire yard redone as an anniversary gift for his wife. There was a problem though, and it all stemmed from their new designer. He had good credentials, but not a lick of aesthetic beauty. His previous three designs had been turned down flat by the homeowner; from the sounds of it this one would be too.

"Does he even understand the budget we're working with?" Nash hissed. Draco doubted it. From what little contact he had with the man, he considered him a fop. Most of the staff shared Draco's feelings and wished they hadn't hired him, but Nash had been desperate at the time. His main designer had gone on maternity leave three weeks early.

Windows clean, Draco slipped over to Nash's desk and reached for the garbage can that sat by it. As he bent over, he caught a glimpse of the plans. The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

"What is he thinking? That will look atrocious," Draco spat. Realizing his error, he scrambled to apologize when the older man nodded.

"That's what I think," Nash replied frowning. "I'm all out of ideas too. Have any suggestions?" He pushed the plans at Draco.

Hesitant at first, he slowly began pointing out a more attractive design that would suit the client and his home. Drawing on his memories of the gardens around Malfoy Manor, he carefully sketched out something that was more Traditional European than Modern Abstract. His boss nodded and listened carefully to each suggestion.

Once he was done, Nash dismissed him from the office and Draco continued on his regular duties.

"Malfoy," Nash called as Draco clocked off that evening. "How much do you know about plants?"

"I passed herb..er botany at my school," he replied unsure of what the man was getting at.

"Close enough. Right now I have a problem. I have a designer who doesn't understand how to function outside of a classroom and a custodian who doesn't have the credentials, but certainly has talent." Nash folded his arms across his chest. Draco swallowed, unsure what was to come next.

"I think you have lots of potential Malfoy. I want you to start working as my assistant to the designers. I showed your idea to my lead designer and she agrees that our client will like it. Tomorrow morning, report to my office and don't bring the mop." Nash slapped him on the back, leaving Draco in shock.

At home that evening, he told Heather everything. Shaking her head, Heather laughed. This was the best news they'd had since Cassie had started crawling. This meant a raise and more money that could be diverted to Heather's shopping fund.

The shopping fund was for the purchase of magical books. Mainly Dark Arts, but Charms and Transfiguration were also mixed in. They felt that they needed to be prepared; the threat of Lucius finding them was still very real. So far they'd been lucky, but how long their luck would last, they didn't know.

"I'm thinkn' o' goin' ta Kopu Street tomorrow after ya get home," Heather said, snatching Cassie away from the lamp cord she was pulling on. "Pen Qwills is havin' a sale on their Charms books." Kopu Street was Aukland's version of Diagon Alley with its shops and restaurants and a branch office of Gringotts.

After they'd arrived, it hadn't taken Heather long to find the wizarding center. She insisted that Draco keep out of it for safety's sake. They didn't know if Lucius had sent a spy there.

At one end of Kopu Street, it crossed Meremere Avenue. Meremere was a darker section, but the best Dark Arts shops were there. Summing up her courage, Heather ventured in there every so often to see if they had anything worth her time. Draco was impressed she went to such lengths, but Cassie was worth it.

"Okay," Draco said as Heather handed Cassie over to him. The baby reached up and grabbed a hold of his shoulder length hair. Yelping, Draco pulled her fingers out of his hair. "No, bad Cassiopiea. You don't pull Daddy's hair."

"Maybe ya should think about trimmin' it," Heather suggested.

Draco shook his head. Several of the younger guys at work were wearing theirs long and Draco thought it might help him blend in more.

"Anyway, this is great news. I hope ya like ta work outdoors, 'cause that's what you'll be doin'." Heather waved and wandered into the kitchen.

"It can't be any worse than what I'm already doing."

---------------------------------------

"Making you an assistant to the designers was the second best move I ever made," Nash commented as they came to a halt in front of what was supposed to be a garden.

"What was the first?" Draco asked, gazing at the work in front of him.

"Hiring you. Besides needing another wizard in the company, I got an excellent designer."

Draco chuckled. After four years, he'd worked his way up to being one of the top, well-respected designers at the company. Several of the new hires looked to him for guidance. Plus the increased pay had helped him finally rent a house in a location suitable for practicing magic.

"Although," Nash pointed out, kicking at the dying grass. "If you'd mentioned you were a wizard sooner, I wouldn't have made you a custodian in the first place."

The blond narrowed his eyes at him. It was still a bit of a sore spot between them, but it didn't bother either of them as much as it had. When Cassie turned a year old, Heather finally decided they could handle a small shopping trip into the city. Lucius' shadow wasn't nearly as a threat as it had been, so Draco had agreed. The little girl had marveled at everything, clinging to her father the entire time. They were about to leave when Draco felt a hand on his shoulder. Instinctively jerking free, he spun and snapped his wand out ready to spell the Death Eater. Except it wasn't a Death Eater, it was his startled boss.

The men stared at each other for a moment before Draco lowered his wand. Nash apologized for scaring him before launching off into a tirade on informing your employer you're a wizard. Thankfully Trina interrupted them, warning Nash he was making a scene in the middle of the street. He stopped immediately. Both families adjourned to a café so that they could discuss matters privately.

Once Nash and Trina heard their tale, they offered to help. Trina was a personable kindhearted woman who loved causes. The Malfoys and Madame O'Toole became her new pursuit. She called in all sorts of favors to have family and friends teach them spells that only the Maori had access too. In a battle for survival, a jinx the adversary didn't know could save a life. Thus, they'd been learning Maori for four years. Cassie was getting to the point where she could speak and read it fluently. Draco was extremely proud of her.

"So what are your plans for the garden?" Nash inquired, pulling out work gloves he'd hand in his back jeans pocket.

"Not much right now. Cassie informed me I must have a birdbath." "Ah, so they can lure the elusive kiwi from the forest, no doubt," Nash teased. "The girls are obsessed with finding one." Draco shook his head.

"I know and I blame your child for it," he said firmly as he put on his work gloves. Glaring down at the tangle of dead plants, he decided it was time to start.

"Yes, well." Nash coughed attempting to make himself seem as innocent as possible in the matter. "Need some help?"

"Did Trina leave you at home alone?" Draco asked coyly getting down on his knees. Grabbing one clump of grass, he yanked it out and shook off the dirt from the roots.

"With orders to clean the house."

"Which you are avoiding."

"Exactly," Nash stated kneeling down and helping. Draco chuckled. The two of them worked until an excited squeal came from the woods.

"DADDY! WE CAUGHT A FROG!" Cassie's voice rang out. "COME SEE! No Mister Frog! You can't do that!"

"I think that's our cue." Draco muttered dusting off his hands. Nash nodded and the two jogged in the direction of the little girl's shouting.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
"Brr..June never used ta be this cold," Heather said that evening. Taking off her coat, she shivered for effect. She'd been successful in her trip to Kopu Street, bringing back several new books on jinxes and hexes to look through. Hanging her coat in the hall closet, she picked up the bags she'd set on the floor and started towards the living room.

"That's because in Ireland it's summer, not winter." Draco replied, Cassie hanging off his arm. In the months following her birth, Draco had grown considerably taller. It'd been a bit of a surprise to him, but not a bad one. The added height would make it more difficult for his father to spot him."Ireland, that's close to England, right?" Cassie asked as Draco lifted her a little ways off the ground. She held on tightly swinging her feet a bit and giggling before he lowered her back down."Yes dearie, it is," Heather replied, watching her with warm smile on her face."And England's a place I'm not supposed to be because it's bad." Cassie recited the warning her father had drilled into her."That's right. It's a dangerous place," Draco reminded her."Because of the Death Eaters, Lucy-us and Voledigmort.""Lucius and Voldemort," Draco corrected. Cassie nodded then her face brightened."Gran, wanna here the new curse I learned?" She let go of her father and skipped into the living room. "I got to use my wand and everything!" Heather eyed Draco."She's the only five-year-old I know of that has her own wand," she commented as Cassie twirled around waiting for her to respond."And you helped me buy it for her." Draco reminded her. "It's the only way for her to use curses." Patting Heather on the shoulder, he walked over to his daughter. "Come on Snapdragon, it's time for your bath. You can show Gran tomorrow.""Do I have too?" Cassie asked pouting slightly. Draco kissed her on the top of her head."Yes. First thing in the morning after I've left for work, right after breakfast." He promised her. Heather mumbled something sarcastic in response to that, but he couldn't hear it."Okay!" Cassie hugged him quickly then tore through the living room and up the stairs.

"Cassie, no running in the house." He called. The excited feet stopped and Draco could hear her take baby steps in the direction of the bathroom. He sighed, shaking his head. Slipping upstairs, he heard Heather move to the kitchen. Once they were in the bathroom, Cassie threw off her clothes as Draco ran a bath for her.

"Daddy, can you show me some magic?" She asked climbing into the bathtub."I don't have my wand." He told her rolling up his sleeves in preparation. She didn't quite grasp that bathing meant using soap and shampoo yet. So she needed to be supervised to make sure she was completely clean when she finished."You can use mine," she offered. Draco glanced over at the pile of clothes and noticed the six-inch wand protruding from her pants pocket."I don't know. The wand may not like me." He said slowly as he splashed water up into her long hair. "Wands are very particular, you know.""Really?" Cassie stared at him wide-eyed. Her silvery gray eyes a perfect match to his. He nodded."Yes they are. If I use your wand, I might accidentally turn myself into a wallaby or fish," he teased."If you turn into a fish, I could put you in the bath tub with me." Cassie volunteered.

"There's lots of water for you to swim in." Draco squirted some shampoo onto his hands and began working it into her hair.

"Ah, but fish don't like dirty little girls, so you'd have to take a bath all the time in order to be with me." Cassie shook her head, suds landing everywhere."But I don't want to take a bath all the time.""Wouldn't you want to see Daddy?" He gave her a very sad and forlorn look, sniffling once or twice for effect."Yes." The little girl frowned, then looked up at her father. "Let's hope you turn into a wallaby instead." He laughed. Once he started she did too and soon they were both giggling over the idea of Draco as a fish.From downstairs Heather could hear them. Smiling to herself as she sat at the kitchen table, she prayed that nothing would disturb their lives. He's a good father. Better than what his was. _Merlin, don't ya let anythin' happen ta them or you'll be a hearin' from one Heather O'Toole!_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
"Good morning Draco," Nash called as Draco hopped out of his car. Slamming the door shut, he slapped his hands together ready to get the day started. Draco sighed. The job site looked like it always did, organized chaos. The ground was dug up and there were pipes for drainage everywhere. "I'm glad you're here," the older wizard said coming up to him. "I'd like to start early before anyone else shows up. We've got a small magical problem and no time to call in the authorities."

"Aiowa?" Draco asked referring to a small magical creature native to New Zealand that was known for digging long tunnels. They resembled skinks, only with blue eyes, brass claws and two tails. The authorities would spend the whole day clearing up the mess, which is why most New Zealand magic folk took care of their own problems.

"The site is littered with them. We need to round them up and move them someplace else. I'd rather not have my people falling into any holes." Nash explained, taking his wand from inside his jacket pocket.

"True," Draco replied doing the same. He'd started carrying his wand to work after he found out Nash was a wizard. He felt safer having it on him. They had the Aiowa removed before the crew arrived. Once the equipment was unloaded, they began to lay pipes. Everything had to be done before the ground became too hard to dig. Although the Aiowa had alleviated some of the work, they still needed to hurry. Winters there were cold and rainy, much as they had been in England, making it difficult to work.

At lunchtime, Draco gave Nash a lift home. The project was only twelve minutes away from their houses, so they decided it'd be nice to eat with their families. They would've carpooled that morning if Nash hadn't needed to run by the office first. That was fine with Draco; it gave him an extra hour of sleep.

"I bought the lass a book on the history o' Hogwarts yesterday while I was in Aukland with the girls." Heather informed Draco as they ate. "I thought Cassie might like it 'cause it's where ya went ta school." She smiled over at her goddaughter. "She's been readin' it all mornin'."

"Have you?" Draco asked glancing over at Cassie as he tore off a piece of his toast. Soup and toast, a nice warm meal on a chilly day,he thought taking a bite.

"It's a bit dull," she admitted reaching for her milk. "But did you really go there Daddy?"  
"Yes I did. That's where I learned about curses." Draco told her. Cassie took a few swallows of milk before speaking again.

"As long as Albus Dumbledore is there, it's tha safest place in England if yer ever there," Heather commented, stirring milk into her tea.

"It's a castle right?" She asked. Draco and Heather nodded. "Is that bigger than our house?"

"Yes." Draco replied.

"Bigger than Lisa's house?" Again they nodded. "That's big," Cassie said in awe. She stared at her soup trying to imagine what Hogwarts looked like. The book said it was a castle with towers and a lake. Gran had told her a castle was like a house where many people lived. So was it more like an apartment building they'd lived in? It was taller and bigger than her house.

"Cassie, you need ta finish yer lunch," Heather said gently. "Yer father has ta go back ta work soon." Quickly Cassie began eating, not wanting to waste any time with Draco. Maybe he'd tell her more about Hogwarts, without all the boring stuff. The book had too many big words for her to understand. As Draco got ready to leave after lunch, she asked if he'd tell her stories of when he went there. Smiling, he told Cassie yes before ruffling her hair. She and Heather followed him to the driveway where they said their farewells. Jogging across the street, Nash joined them with Trina close behind. He hopped in and waited as Draco finished saying good-bye.

"Remember you promised," Cassie said as Draco hugged her. He nodded then climbed into the car and drove off.

Work dragged on for two hours after they returned. Draco began thinking fate was against them finishing. Nothing seemed to be going right. Part of it was the time of year; the other was that the Muggles he was working with were slow. Not that they were always like that, but this particular group made Draco want to pull out his hair. Once or twice he wished he could set their pants on fire, maybe that would make them work faster!

"Honestly," Draco hissed under his breath. "It's like they're all asleep today!"

"I don't know, but I have to agree with you. It's a bit unusual for them," Nash whispered to him. "It's like they're purposely being slow. Look at how they're moving," he muttered, watching one young man bend down to pick up a fallen tool. "You know, we were the only two that left for lunch. They ordered a pizza. You don't suppose that there was something in that, do you?" Draco shook his head.

"It doesn't look like food poisoning or they'd be running to the toilet. There's something about it, something familiar."

"Now that you mention it. It's almost as if they're under some sort of..." Nash commented.

"Spell," Draco finished, his heart suddenly racing. "Nash, I need to check on Cassie. Now."

"Use my cell phone to call." Nash reached for the phone clipped to his belt when it burst to life. Pressing the receiving button, Nash put it to his ear. Draco could hear Trina's panicked voice and his heart stopped. He knew it was about Cassie, he just knew it.

Nash's face paled, then he shoved the cell phone into Draco's hands. The look of sheer terror was all the young father needed.

"They took her! These people in white masks! They grabbed her right out of your yard! Heather was talking to me and we saw them, but couldn't react." Trina's scared, anxious voice resounded in his head.

"Trina, when did this happen?" He asked, trying desperately to keep his voice steady.

"Just a few minutes ago. I'm sure they were Death Eaters. They hit Heather with a curse, but I managed to counter act it. Oh Draco, I'm sorry I couldn't stop them." She sounded like she was about to cry.

"Pack a sandwich, get a thermos, I'm on my way home," Draco said as calmly as he could. People in white masks who could use magic, they were Death Eaters without a doubt. Lucius had finally found them! Cold dread slithered through Draco's veins. He felt sick to his stomach; he'd feared this day for over five years. _Oh Merlin, protect her!_

"You're on holiday immediately. Go home. Don't worry about Heather. Trina, Lisa and I will take care of her. Go." Nash said sternly taking the phone back. "Find Cassie before Lucius does anything to harm her."

"If he does," Draco growled, anger replacing fear. "I will kill him."

---------------------------------------------  
  
Draco drove home like a man possessed. His daughter had been taken and he was damn sure he knew by whom. Screeching around a corner, he saw a police car flip on its lights. I don't need you now,Draco snarled pulling his wand out and muttering a quick spell to lock up the car's brakes. He'd be long gone before the officer could move again.

He pulled into the driveway, leapt out of the car and stormed towards the house. Trina was in the kitchen crying while Heather was stoically packing. Sara and Zephyr, their eagle owl, were perched on chairs watching. The second owl had been a Christmas gift from the Fa'avah's last year. Sara had been offended, but grudgingly got along with the larger bird.

Upon seeing him, Trina began to apologize, but Draco cut her off.

"They're Death Eaters, there wasn't much you could have done. But Cassie's not dead?"

"They took her alive," Heather stated, shoving a sandwich in a bag for him. "I have yer broom ready. The Aukland Portkey's guards are down. I just talked ta the administrator. They took them out 'fore haulin' the lass through. There are Aurors there an' they're tryin' ta figure out where they went."

"They're going to London," Draco growled, searching for paper and a pen. "I'm taking Zephyr with me. I'll take the portkey to London then fly to Hogwarts from there. Hopefully Dumbledore will see me. He's the only one I know that may have the power to go against Lucius." He muttered, scrawling a message that Zephyr would carry once they reached London. The bird would go ahead while he talked to the Aurors. Hopefully Dumbledore would be willing to listen to a Slytherin.

"He'll see ya lad." Heather assured. "He's still the Headmaster and he's still against Voldemort." She snatched the message from Draco and scrawled her signature across the bottom next to his. "Trust me." Somehow Draco didn't feel confident.

Hurrying upstairs, he packed a few necessities for both himself and Cassie. He would find her, he would find her alive and then he'd kill his father. Lucius would never have a chance to do this again. Once more downstairs, he grabbed his broom and whistled for Zephyr. The owl hopped off his perch and flapped over to Draco's outstretched arm.

"Remember ta talk ta the Aurors here an' there," Heather told him. "You'll need their help."

"I'd rather deal with the Kiwi Aurors," he grumbled. She gave him a sympathetic look. Trina smiled weakly then took something from around her neck. Walking over she tied the leather cord around his.

"It's a talisman my grandmother made for me when I was young. She was paranoid something bad would happen." Trina explained touching the carved jade face. "It has a powerful curse in it. I want you to have it, to protect you and Cassie."

"Trina, I can't..." he began, but she shook her head.

"Please." Draco nodded once, accepting the gift. Saying one last farewell, he Apparated to the Aukland Portkey.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
Lucius Malfoy waited patiently. After five years he'd found his wayward son and the parasite. The boy had been clever. Lucius wondered how long Draco had hidden as a Muggle. He'd thought Draco would've given up and come home after a month, but he hadn't. Narcissa had asked questions, but he'd never given her a straight answer. She thought her son was studying in Germany, a convenient lie. After six months Lucius realized that the boy had meant what he'd said, so he'd sent spies to find him.

It'd taken some convincing on his part before Voldemort allowed the usage of other Death Eaters on this quest. In the end though, Lucius had made some large promises and given of himself before being bestowed aid.After a thorough search of all the wizarding communities in Europe, Lucius moved to Africa, North America, Asia, Australia and finally South America. No luck. Then it occurred to him to try Muggle communities. Since there were more Muggles than magic folk, it'd taken almost three times as long. He'd stuck with the same pattern, figuring that if he couldn't find his son in this first sweep, he'd start the whole process over. He needed to find his son, his status as a Death Eater counted on it. They'd almost missed Draco and the parasite when they'd searched New Zealand. Concentrating most of his efforts in the outskirts of Muggle society, it hadn't occurred to Lucius that his son would take up residence in a suburb of a major city. It'd been luck that one of his spies had seen Draco performing menial labor for a Muggle. Draco was clever to blend in with them, Lucius had to admit, but it was low for a Malfoy. Once Lucius knew where his son was, he'd instructed his lackeys to retrieve the parasite first. The child was to be bait to lure his son back to England. The young father would come, knowing at last defeat. Then he'd finally give in to Lucius' wishes and join the Death Eaters or the parasite would die.Turning as he heard the door to his study open, Lucius smiled. Three people in black robes and white porcelain masks entered. One carried a shrouded figure over their shoulder."Put **_that_** in the chair," Lucius ordered, waving his hand at the high- backed chair before his desk. The Death Eater did as he was told. As he placed the figure in the chair he pulled off the blanket to reveal a little girl with black hair bound in two braids. She was dressed in a long sleeved shirt, a warm coat, baggy pants that had pockets everywhere and sneakers. Her eyes remained closed from the sleeping charm that had been placed on her.Moving closer, Lucius thought that they'd made a mistake. This child didn't look like a Malfoy. She certainly didn't take after a Weasley either. Maybe it hadn't been Ron Weasley that Draco had had sex with. He wasn't even sure she was a Malfoy at the moment though, could his men have somehow mistaken her for the actual child? He'd have to wake her up and ask."Take the sleeping spell off," Lucius commanded."Are you sure you want to do that sir?" asked the Death Eater that had been carrying her. Lucius glared hard at him; the man jumped to obey. Cassie's eyes blinked open and Lucius drew in a sharp breath. They were gray, like his, like Draco's. This was Draco's child, his granddaughter; there was no mistaking those eyes.Remembering the last thing that happened, Cassie quickly took in her surroundings. This wasn't home. People in black robes and white masks had stolen her. They'd grabbed her and threw a spell at Gran. She'd kicked, screamed and bitten them, until one spoke a spell and she'd fallen asleep. She knew what the people in black were; her father had always warned her that someday they might come. So he'd taught her to recognize them."They wear black robes with hoods and white masks so you don't know who they are. If you see them or are taken by them, curse them and run." Cassie remembered Daddy's words of warning. If Daddy thought it was important, then it was and Cassie wouldn't argue with him. Looking around now, she saw three people that matched the description and one that didn't. The person who didn't, looked like Daddy only he had a few creases around his eyes."Hello," Lucius said softly. Cassie stared at him. "What is your name?" No answer. "You don't have to be afraid of me, what is your name?" Still there was silence. Lucius thought a moment then turned to the Death Eaters. "Leave us."They did as instructed, leaving grandfather and granddaughter to their own devices. Once they were alone, Lucius tried again."What is your name?" Cassie shook her head. "Child, it's important that I know who you are." Lucius paused and smiled. "I can't help you get home if you don't." She shook her head again. "I know your father's name is Draco. He's my son, which makes me your grandfather. Now why don't you tell me your name?"

Cassie thought about it for a moment. Her brow furrowed as she pondered over what to do. Daddy had said never to talk to strangers, but this man said he was Daddy's father. Was it all right to talk to him? But he commanded the bad men in the masks; Cassie wasn't sure what to do.

Seeing the child's resolve beginning to break down, Lucius asked her one more time."What's your name?" He gave her a cajoling smile."I can only give you my name, rank and serial number." The child said at last. The men in the old war movies Gran liked to watch always said that to these sorts of people."And what is your name, rank and serial number?" He inquired not quite understanding the reference."Cassie Malfoy, five-and-a-half-year-old, and one bowl of Frosted Sugar Bombs." She thrust her hands into her front pants pockets like the men in the movies and glared at him. "What's yours?"Lucius was baffled, what were Frosted Sugar Bombs? What did it have to do with a serial number?Quickly recomposing himself, Lucius gazed down at the child. _Impertinent brat_, he thought."Lucius Malfoy. My rank is wizard and I don't have a serial number." Cassie's eyes grew wide as he spoke. Had Draco taught her to fear wizards? No, Draco wouldn't do something that extreme. Although he had hid amongst Muggles, Lucius reminded himself.Cassie slowly drew her hands out of her pants pockets."Daddy says you're a bad man," she said clearly, her eyes still large as saucers. Lucius arched one elegant eyebrow."Did he now?" Cassie nodded. "And what did he tell you if you ever met me?""To do this!" She pulled out a short wand from her pocket, snapped it in front of her as she spoke words in a language he didn't understand. Suddenly a powerful force sent him flying into the air. Slamming against the far wall, he let out a cry as the little girl bolted for the door. She threw it open and raced down the hall before he could call for help. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Notes:** This chapter would've been up sooner, except I needed a small break. Thanks to everyone who has commented so far. For those of you who haven't read them, the first two stories in this series are up. There will be references to them in this story, so you might want to read them (otherwise you might miss some of the jokes).  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Severus Snape, double agent for Dumbledore, had left Lucius along with the other two Death Eaters. As they walked away from the study, he listened to their grousing with much interest.

"That kid put up a fight. She bit my hand," one complained, holding up the afflicted appendage."At least you didn't get kicked in the groin," the other one growled."Is she really the younger Malfoy's child?" The first asked rubbing his hand."That's what Malfoy implied when I informed him that we'd found his son in New Zealand," the second confirmed."She doesn't look anything like him. Are we sure we grabbed the right girl?" The first glared at his newly applied bandage."Yes, I saw his son hug her before he left in a Muggle automobile. It's the right child." The second assured them._Odd_, thought Severus. _I wonder what he was doing with Muggles_. It was known by the Death Eaters that Lucius had banished Draco from Malfoy Manor, but no one knew why. _A child out of wedlock with the wrong person would do it_, Severus reasoned as the other two continued to complain.Suddenly a loud commanding shout echoed down the hall, causing the three Death Eaters to start. They stopped, turned, and found themselves facing a fleeing child. She'd escaped Lucius, but how? Cassie slammed to a halt, eyed the strangers for a split second before throwing a jinx at them. Severus felt his limbs grow cold and immobile. The other two twisted trying to stop the sensation, but to no avail. Satisfied they weren't going to snag her, Cassie hurtled past them and disappeared into the interior of the manor.Amazed, Severus stared down the empty hallway telling himself that he would go after the girl as soon as he could feel his fingers again. The jinx evaporated just as Lucius' voice rang out again. Plans of going after the child would have to wait until after he put in his performance with Lucius. Severus had to maintain some face, less he blow his cover. There were already rumors amongst the Death Eaters about him; anything mores suspicious and his life would be over.

Following the other two sprinting men, Severus hurried to the study. She'd probably cursed Lucius too and he couldn't move. It would be easy enough for him to undo. He thought wrong.

Suspended ten feet off the ground, Lucuis was plastered against the wall. Taking one look at his predicament, Severus had to admire the child and her father. Draco had obviously picked up a curse or two while in New Zealand."Severus. Get me down," Lucius growled. "You two, go after her. And get that wand.""Yes sir!" They chorused, doing an about face and running out the door. Glancing up at him, Severus managed to contain his delight at Malfoy's misery. He wasn't found of Lucius and seeing him suffer at his own grandchild's curse just tickled him."Quick gawking and recite the counter curse," Lucius said through gritted teeth."I will as soon as you tell me which curse she used." Severus replied coolly."I don't know. I couldn't understand it," he confessed, glaring down.Severus frowned. "This may take some time then." The look Lucius shot him would have made a lesser man cower, but he muttered the first counter curse that came to mind. It didn't work. "Hm. Let me try another." The second didn't work either. Severus may have had a vast knowledge of curses, but right now he couldn't think of one that a child could use that pinned a man as powerful as Lucius Malfoy against a wall. "I will get you down. Are you certain you can't remember anything about it.""YES."Perfect. Hopefully this will give the girl a chance to escape,he thought as Lucius ground his teeth.---------------------------------------She didn't have much time. The curse she'd thrown at the three Death Eaters would only hold for a few minutes. If she were older, she could perform the big curses like Daddy could. The house was a maze. She couldn't find a door out, but there was an open window in one room. Stuffing her wand in her pocket she ran to it. Climbing up on the sill, Cassie noticed that she was on the second floor. She had two options, find a broom or climb down the ivy that was growing along the side of the house. Since there wasn't a broom in sight and the bad people would be after her soon, she grabbed the ivy. Swinging out, she put her feet against the outside wall and began to climb down like Lisa had showed her when they had explored the ravine in the woods. Daddy didn't know about it, which was good. She would've been in big trouble if he knew she'd gone out that far. He didn't like her leaving the sight of the house.Mercifully the ivy held as she worked her way down. It'd been growing there for decades and was strong enough to support a small child. Once her feet hit solid ground she ran for the trees beyond the manor. She could hide there until her father came.Cassie had just reached the edge when she heard shouts. The people in black were loose. She had to find a hiding place quickly. Most of the trees didn't have branches low enough for her to climb up on, so she moved deeper into the forest. There were plenty of bushes she could hide under. She just had to find the right one. Stopping to catch her breath, Cassie knew she couldn't go much farther. Her limbs ached from the constant running."I need to sit down, but they'll find me. Gotta find a good spot," she told herself. Lisa said she was good at hide and go seek because she always found the best place. Now Cassie had to put her skills to the test. Scanning the surrounding area, she chose a small bush full of green leaves. Crawling on her stomach, she slithered under the low branches as no to disturb them. Reaching the trunk, she pulled herself into a ball and slowed her breathing. Time to show them how good at this game she was. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
Ron Weasley rapped on Headmaster Dumbledore's office. Hearing the old wizard's call to enter, he opened the door. Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, a large eagle owl rested on a perch beside him. Ron didn't recognize it and wondered whose it was.

"Sit down Ron," Dumbledore said, gesturing to a chair. He did and waited for the man to explain why he'd been called. Ron had been visiting Percy, who was currently working at Hogwarts as part of something to do with the Ministry of Magic. As usual, Percy was being tight-lipped about Ministry matters. Ron didn't care much, it gave him an excuse to come see his old school."This is an interesting letter," Dumbledore said, absently holding it out to Ron."Who's it from?" He asked curiously, leaning forward in his chair to try and read it."Draco Malfoy," Dumbledore replied. At the Slytherin's name Ron narrowed his eyes. "It's a strange letter, I haven't heard a word about him in several years." Dumbledore continued as Ron seethed over old wounds. They'd never been friendly, in fact Ron doubted friendly was even in Draco's vocabulary. Just thinking about him put Ron in a sour mood. "It says that he needs my help and hopes that I will meet with him," the Headmaster continued, ignoring the angry look Ron's face was making. He motioned towards Zephyr who hooted in reply. The bird settled back down, closing his eyes while Ron fixed him with a glare."Draco Malfoy needing help?" The red head spat. "What'd he do? Lose his wand? He can always buy another one," he sneered not noticing Dumbledore's sigh. He'd heard the rumors that Malfoys had fought, causing Draco to leave Britain, but he didn't believe them. Draco was supposed to follow in his father's footsteps and be a Death Eater. He was probably out spreading Death Eater joy all over the continent."I think it's more serious than that. The Death Eaters stole something precious from him." Dumbledore skimmed the letter once more. "I sent him an invitation to talk further with me here. He'll be arriving soon. I've alerted Hagrid to show him to me as soon as he gets here." Ron growled in his throat and crossed his arms defiantly."So why did you summon me here?" He inquired upset at being forced to deal with Draco."Because you're an Auror and if he's in trouble with the Death Eaters, you need to know about it." Dumbledore responded, folding the letter and replacing it in the envelope. Ron snorted.The last time he'd seen Draco Malfoy, he was shorter than Harry and getting pudgy around the middle. That was probably due to the amount of sweets his mother sent him. Ron smiled to himself. The image of Draco after nearly six years of his mother's treats tickled him. He couldn't wait to see how rotund he'd gotten."I've taken the liberty of sending an owl to Harry. I would like him here as quickly as possible. Mr. Malfoy may have information that we could use." Dumbledore said, trying to ignore the smug look that Ron now wore.Abruptly there was a loud knock at the door. The red head looked up as Dumbledore said "Come in." Hagrid stepped in first, his large frame filling the doorway."Ya told me ta bring Mr. Malfoy to you when 'e got 'ere. Well, he's 'ere." He announced, his voice echoing in the high ceiling room. Dumbledore nodded and waved for him to move. Hagrid stepped aside. Ron eagerly turned in his chair to see how life had treated young Mr. Malfoy. He felt his jaw go slack as he entered the office."Ah, Draco Malfoy. It has been a while hasn't it? What can I help you with?" Dumbledore inquired standing up to welcome him. Ron just stared, his brain unable to comprehend what he saw. Draco stood at least a head taller than he remembered. His skin had a slight tan to it and he appeared to be in excellent physical condition. He was wearing faded jeans that had dirt and grass stains on the knees and cuffs. Heavy work boots, leather jacket and a turtleneck completed the outfit. He'd grown his hair out and currently had it bound in a ponytail at the nape of his neck."Thank you for seeing me Professor Dumbledore." The blond bowed slightly as he spoke then straightened. Draco hoped he looked calm and composed despite the dread that clawed at his stomach. Facing Dumbledore after all these years was more frightening than he'd imagined. The old wizard was a fair man, but he didn't know what Lucius had been doing and how it reflected on the name Malfoy. He was still considered Lucius' son by everyone in England, even if he wasn't.Dumbledore nodded and sat back down. "Now why don't you explain why you've come back to Britain?" He waited as Draco recomposed himself.

"As I stated in my letter, Lucius has stolen something extremely precious to me." Draco began his confidence creeping back. He had to do this; Heather had told him Dumbledore would listen. At the sound of his voice, Ron snapped out of his shock.

"Let me guess, he took you're new Quidditch broom?" He sniped from his seat. Draco turned, realizing for the first time that he was in the room. They glared at each other."I happen to have flown here _on_ a broom," Draco said coldly. "This is more precious than some stick with bristles." Ron jerked back as if he'd been slapped. That wasn't the response he'd been expecting."Ron, please." Dumbledore shot him a warning glance. "Mr. Malfoy, please continue.""Three hours ago, two Death Eaters stole my most precious possession. I know Lucius is behind this theft; he's been threatening to do so for years. I'm asking for your help in retrieving what's mine before he destroys it." Draco finished. He wasn't ready for them to know about Cassie. Heather seemed to trust Dumbledore, but Draco didn't completely. Besides, a full explanation would waste time. He'd already wasted precious minutes by coming here, but he couldn't take on Lucius and the Death Eaters by himself. After they'd found Cassie he'd tell them what they needed to know."I see," Dumbledore said slowly. "Is this something irreplaceable?" He asked, pressing slightly for a bit more information."Yes. I will kill Lucius if it's harmed." Draco's eyes flashed with barely controlled malice. Ron's eyes widened. Maybe there was some truth to the rumors after all."Then I will do what I can for you." Dumbledore nodded towards Ron. "Mr. Weasley, I want you to go with Mr. Malfoy," he ordered. "Start combing the countryside. Maybe you'll find some clues to where they've taken it." Ron wasn't pleased, but he had a job to do. He was an Auror now and it was his duty to give aid to those in distress. Draco seemed indifferent to the idea; he was more concerned with finding his stolen good."Thank you Professor," Draco said feeling relieved that he hadn't been turned down flat. Without another word, he strode out of the room leaving Ron to catch up. Once they were gone Dumbledore turned to Hagrid."What do you think of Draco Malfoy?" He asked standing and ambling over to his long time friend."I donna know. He's different than when 'e was 'ere. I can see't in his eyes." Hagrid admitted, reaching into his coat pockets. "That treasure must be worth a lot.""Something so rare that it's irreplaceable," Dumbledore said softly, patting him on the arm. "So fragile that it can be broken, and so precious that he'd kill for it." 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
It was warm outside, too warm to be nearly winter. Cassie awoke feeling tired and achy. She was still under the bush, pressed tightly against the trunk. Listening, she didn't hear anything. That didn't mean that the bad people weren't still there. The sun beat down through the forest canopy creating shadows around her. Everything was quiet though. The temperature was rising. She was sweltering in her clothes, but it had been cold when she'd gone out to play. Where had the bad people taken her? This looked a bit like New Zealand, sort of. Maybe they'd taken her to Australia, the desert there was always hot. But this wasn't a desert. Pushing up her long sleeves, Cassie wondered where she was.

As she sat pondering, she heard something. Someone was moving in the underbrush. Wrapping her arms around her knees, she slowed her breathing and prayed that whatever it was would pass by. Leaves crunched and a twig snapped. It was moving closer._No. No more bad men! I want Daddy!_ Cassie shut her eyes tightly and held extremely still. The branches around her moved and she felt a cold nose on her hand. Opening her eyes she found herself looking at a huge black dog.

-------------------------------------

Sirius Black had spent most of the day spying on the Death Eaters at Malfoy Manor. There seemed to be some sort of trouble, but he couldn't tell what. Sticking close to the brush, he'd hoped to learn what it was. In his dog form, it was easy to keep an eye on them as long as Peter Pettigrew wasn't around.Rat bastardthought Sirius, turning around and heading home. _When I get my hands on him, I'll put a dagger through his little rodent heart._Making his way back through the woods, he knew he should report in with Remus Lupin. His friend did worry if he was gone too long. As he crept along a small breeze picked up, carrying with it a new scent. It was peculiar, almost familiar, but not quite. Trailing it for several meters, he finally found the source, a small bush. Lying down on his stomach, he crawled forward, dodging the low hanging foliage. One twig caught his nose and snapped back, hitting him in eyes. Shaking his head, he blinked several times waiting for his eyes to readjust. It was only then did he see the child.

She couldn't be more than five or six, black hair, baggy pants and a coat. What was she doing out here by herself? Cold dread ran down Sirius' back. _Is this what the they're looking for?_ He wriggled the rest of his body underneath and tried to stand. Branches snapped around him as he did, forcing him to stop halfway. He leaned forward and touched his muzzle to her hand. Her eyes snapped open.

Gray eyes, she had the largest gray eyes he'd seen. For a moment they just looked at each other then she spoke, her voice barely audible."Shush puppy. I don't want them to find me." Sirius closed his eyes. _Shit._ _She is what they're looking for. _He didn't know if she was Muggle or not, but it didn't matter. Whatever the Death Eaters wanted her for, she'd escaped and he planned on taking her far away from them.Cassie saw the dog come forward. He licked her face and she tried not to giggle. She had to stay quiet."Puppy, no," she scolded. "They'll find me. I have to wait until Daddy finds me."_But Daddy may not know where you are_, Sirius wanted to tell her, but he couldn't transform in front of her. That might scare her even more and if she was a Muggle, the results could be disastrous. Reaching forward, he grabbed one pants leg in his teeth and gently pulled."Puppy, stop. Do you want me to get caught?" Cassie hissed tucking her leg back up against her._ No, but you can't stay here!_ Sirius let go and licked her face. _Come on kid, understand_. Again he took a hold of her pants. When she kicked him off, he realized he needed a different plan. Darting out, he barked softly then wriggled back under, once more he licking her face. He repeated this a few times before Cassie got the hint. Cautiously she crawled out from her hiding spot, her eyes darting around as she did. As soon as she was away from the bush, Sirius ran around behind her and dropped down. Pushing his way between her legs, she gave a little cry as he bullied his way under her. The fastest way out of here was on his back and he was a big dog, big enough to carry a small child.Standing up, Sirius felt Cassie grab a hold of him with her legs. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck. Hoping that she was secure enough, he took off at a fast walk out of the forest. Once they were in the open they'd be home free and Sirius hoped he could break into a trot. It would get him to Remus' quicker.Cassie had never ridden a dog before. Her father and Gran had taught her how to fly a broom though. Both had the same concept. Stay on. She grabbed a hold of the loose fur and skin around Sirius' neck. This would help keep her on, but laying across his back like this hurt. As soon as she could, she'd straighten up. Once they cleared the woods and entered a field, she sat up. Taking this as a good sign, Sirius picked up the pace. Amazingly the little girl hung on. A couple times he thought she might fall off, forcing him to slow down. It was late afternoon by the time they reached Remus' home.

Sirius walked up to the door of the cottage and scratched. He could hear his friend inside get off the couch to answer the door. Boy will he be surprised by what I brought home,Sirius thought as the door opened. _I wonder if he'll let me keep her?_ he joked.

"Sirius, you could have let..." Lupin stopped mid sentence. A set of gray eyes blinked up at him. "Um, hello. Are you lost?"

"Is this puppy yours?" She asked. Lupin nodded. "He brought me here." He glared down at the black dog. Ignoring the accusing gaze, Sirius padded into the cottage still carrying the little girl. He lay down and Cassie tumbled off. Her legs were sorer after she'd been riding for so long. She didn't think she could stand up to talk to the man with graying brown hair and confused look on his face.

"Honey, are you lost? Is there someone I can um...call to come get you?" Lupin asked, hoping to clear up this mess quickly so he could have a word or two with Sirius."Daddy's at work," Cassie replied sitting up. She kept her legs splayed out in front of her hoping that they'd stop hurting."And where does your Daddy work?" Glancing around the room, Cassie noticed a black robe hanging on a peg near the door. Her eyes narrowed as she reached into her pocket.

"At Fa'avah Landscaping. You've got a black robe."

"Yes." Lupin stepped forward. "Yes, I do." He wasn't sure what the she meant by it, but suddenly he was looking at the business end of a wand."You're not one of them are you? One of the bad men with the masks? If you are, I'll curse you," she warned._ Well, that cleared up my question of whether she was Muggle or not_, Sirius thought as Lupin held up his hands."No, no I'm not. I'm not a Death Eater, little one. Did they capture you?" He hoped he looked non-threatening. Being cursed wasn't fun, even if it barely affected him. She couldn't use powerful spells yet, he hoped."Yes. Daddy told me if I ever met one to curse them." Cassie told him in a stern tone."You're Daddy's smart. You said he worked at Fa'avah Landscaping. Where is that?" Lupin edged over to his robe and promptly pulled it off the peg. Tossing it into the closet, he hoped that its disappearance would calm the child."Aukland." Cassie stated keeping him within her line of sight. Lupin looked confused."Where's Aukland? Is it on the continent?" He'd never heard of that city before. It sounded German.

Cassie shook her head still holding her wand level. "No, it's not in Australia." The man was crazy. He didn't know where Aukland was, how silly. It was a big city!

Startled by her answer, both Lupin and Sirius looked at her. Why did she think, the continent meant Australia? Slowly moving towards a stack of books on an end table, Lupin desperately hoped that one of them contained a world map. The third one he looked in thankfully did. Cassie was watching him suspiciously; she still hadn't lowered her wand."I'm going to come over, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want you to show me where Aukland is." Lupin got down on his knees and moved towards her, holding open the book to the map. "Point with your wand to where Aukland is so I can see, okay?" Cassie nodded and dipped her wand down to New Zealand's northern island. Sirius' jaw dropped."We live here," she said."You're not there right now," Lupin told her. "You're here." He pointed to Britain."That's England!" Cassie exclaimed. Suddenly she looked like she was about to cry. "I'm not supposed to be there! It's full of bad people like Lucy-us and Voldigmort! Daddy told me I was never to go there!" Her lower lip trembled as tears began to fill her eyes. Lupin reached out and pulled her towards him, hugging her gently. If she cursed him so what! She was a scared little girl and right now she needed someone to hold her. "I'm going to be in so much trouble. Daddy's gonna yell!" she wailed helplessly."Shush, it's not your fault. I'm sure he won't yell," Lupin soothed. "The bad Death Eaters abducted you and brought you here. It's not your fault. Can you at least tell me your name?" He wasn't sure he would get a response through the sobs, but she managed to answer."Cassie." She squeaked."Cassie, I'm Remus Lupin and this is Sirius." He nodded towards the dog that was still lying on the floor. "You'll be safe here. I won't let them hurt you." He paused waiting for her to calm down. Slowly her tears dried, but she still clung to him. "Would you like something to drink? I have some juice and milk." Cassie rubbed her eyes as he released her."Chocolate milk?" She turned her gaze to him."I can make it chocolate," he assured her."Okay." She sniffed a couple times then scooted backwards on the floor next to Sirius. Lupin got up and headed towards the kitchen. He had to pen a letter to Dumbledore and send it quickly. Maybe he knew what to do about the New Zealander. Giving the letter to his owl, Lupin let the bird out then went to get the milk. When he returned to the living room, Cassie was rubbing Sirius' stomach and the big lug was enjoying it. His tongue had rolled out of his mouth and he was paddling one hind leg in the air."Suck up," Lupin muttered under his breath. "Here you go Cassie. Chocolate milk just what you asked for." She stopped long enough to take the glass and thank him. After two quick sips, she was back to rubbing Sirius. Lupin rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch to wait for Dumbledore's response. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Notes:** Just wanted to let those of you who've been to my web page know that I have finally gotten it all updated. I have two pictures of Cassie in the Harry Potter Fanart section under Fan Characters. A few of you have noticed that I'm not updating as quickly as I was. Part of that is because my beta reader has asked for a break from editing for personal reasons, so I want to make the material that she has edited last. This way you'll get at least a chapter a week and you won't be going three to four weeks without a chapter. The other part is I have tendonitis and have been forced to limit my time on the computer. I promise though that you will at least get a chapter a week from me until the story is finished. In the mean time, you can check out my drawings on my web page or read the first two stories in this arc, "Much Ado About Nothing" and "A Winter's Tale". Thanks for all the comments so far.  
  
Chapter 22  
  
They'd returned to Hogwarts empty handed. After four hours of flying they'd had to turn back. It was getting late and they needed to report to Dumbledore. Besides Draco looked bad. Ron didn't know when he'd last slept, but there were circles under his eyes. The moron wouldn't give up! He refused to quit, pushing himself to the point of exhaustion. Whatever had been taken was extremely valuable. Not monetary valuable, but personally valuable.

Sitting in Dumbledore's office, Ron watched his old adversary lean wearily against the window. He was having problems believing this was the same Draco Malfoy he'd gone to school with. That Draco had been a whiny, spiteful and pompous brat. He'd given up when the going was too rough. The one in the room seemed to be someone completely different. Shaking his head, Ron wondered what had brought the change. Perhaps it was because of what they were searching for. Whatever it was, Ron grudgingly had to admit he admired Draco's new fortitude."When did you last eat?" He asked, feeling a bit peckish himself. Draco stared out the office window. "Hello, Ron to Malfoy.""Hum?" He turned to Ron, the light from the window making him look worse than he was."When did you last eat?" Draco had to think about it. Had he eaten the sandwich Heather had packed for him? No, he hadn't, he couldn't stop to eat; Cassie was in danger. In fact he should be out there right now looking for her, but he could barely stay on his broom. His strength was failing him. It'd been eaten away by worry and desperation leaving his reserves thin."I'm going to get something for you," Ron said, getting up to leave. He cast one last look at the blond before exiting. Draco rested against the window and closed his eyes. The glass felt cool against his skin. He was sweltering in his thick turtleneck. He hadn't thought about the seasonal difference when he'd left, too late now. Cassie was dressed for winter weather too; she'd be hot right now._ Merlin, what was she wearing? It was her lavender coat, the one with the inside pocket, but what else? Why can't I remember?_ His weary mind drew a blank and he bit the inside of his lip. He needed to find her before his stamina completely gave out."Merlin, protect her," he whispered. "I don't know what I'd do without her."Ron reentered several minutes later. He had two ham sandwiches and glasses of water with him. Thanking him, Draco took one sandwich, missing Ron's surprised look. The red head hadn't expected a thank you.

Sitting down, they ate slowly and sipped the water. Cautiously, Ron watched Draco eat then carefully stack the glass on top of the plate. He set them down on Dumbledore's desk, and then turned his weary eyes back to the window. Ron stuffed the last bit of sandwich in his mouth unaware that he was staring dumbfounded at Draco.

_That simply task seemed to take up all of his concentration,_ Ron thought. This isn't the Draco Malfoy I knew. He'd never say thank you to me.He was at a loss as to what to do with this man.

Suddenly the door opened and Dumbledore entered carrying a letter. Swinging their gazes over, the young men watched him come to the middle of the room and stop.

"I just got this from Remus Lupin," Dumbledore began carrying the stationary out in front of him. "This may be of some importance to us. Apparently he found a girl who claims to be from New Zealand. You wouldn't happen to know anything about it?" He asked turning to Draco.

Broom in hand, Draco was already heading out the door before the headmaster finished the question. New Zealand meant only one thing to him, Cassie. Where ever Lupin's home was he needed to get there now.

"I'll take that as a yes. Ron, you better show him the way." Dumbledore concluded staring after the young wizard. Ron picked up his own broom and tore off Draco.

"Malfoy, wait! You don't know where you're going!" He yelled. "Arrogant, headstrong...""Are you going to grumble or get on your broom?" Draco snapped waiting on the staircase for him. Glowering, Ron passed by and headed down the stairs. Moments later they were in the air and heading for the Scottish English border."So you know the girl?" Ron asked as they flew. "New Zealand is a long ways away.""Less talk, more flying," Draco snarled leaning forward so that he was almost parallel to the broom. Forced to do the same to keep up, Ron noticed the hard look of determination on his face. This was the precious thing that had been stolen, a girlfriend or wife. Which was it? Ron couldn't wait to find out.They made it to Lupin's in twenty minutes. Ron landed first. Bolting towards the cottage as Draco settled on the ground, he knocked on the door. He wanted to see the girl that Draco loved, the one he risked complete exhaustion for. Lupin opened the door and smiled."Ron Weasley. It's good to see you," he said. Behind him something moved."Dumbledore sent us to retrieve the...""DADDY!" Something small and fast zipped past him and out the door."Daddy?" Ron did a one-eighty and faced Draco. He was off his broom, kneeling on the ground and had his arms around a little girl. "Daddy?" He repeated."Cassiopeia, thank Merlin you're all right. You aren't injured, they didn't do anything to you?" Draco cradled his daughter refusing to let her go."They made me sleep, but then I woke up. They all had masks and black cloaks except one. He kinda looked like you, except he had long hair and wrinkles. I knew they were bad people, except the guy that looked like you. He tried to trick me. But then he told me his name and I recognized it as one of the bad names so I cursed him!" Cassie quickly recounted. Draco was so relieved to hear that she hadn't been harmed. Tears of relief slid down his cheeks forcing him to wipe his eyes."You're braids are coming undone. I'll have to redo them," he said, beginning to fuss over her.  
"Daddy, you didn't let me finish my story!" She exclaimed, sounding frustrated."I'm sorry Snapdragon, it's just that I was so worried. I flew here as fast as I could." He started to unbraid her hair but she wouldn't let him."DADDY. I haven't finished my story!" Cassie said firmly wriggling in an attempt to free herself. Draco ignored her. Instead he hugged her once more, squishing her against his chest. "Daddy, I can't breathe.""I'm sorry," he replied letting her go.Ron, Lupin and Sirius just stared. This was not what they'd expected. Ron kept looking from Draco to Cassie and back again. When exactly had Draco become Daddy? This made no sense to him.Sirius was the first to break free from his shock. Trotting over while Draco was braiding Cassie's hair, he barked and wagged his tail. She smiled."Daddy, he saved me. I was hiding in the forest from the bad people and he came along and brought me here." She grinned broadly. "His name is Sirius." Reaching over she gave the dog a pat on the head."That's an unusual name." Draco said slowly wondering why anyone would name their dog after an infamous criminal."Ah, yes," Lupin began. It took him a minute to place the young man. There was no mistaking the Malfoy looks though. "Would you like to come in? You must be exhausted."

Draco knew he probably looked like hell at this point. Sitting down for a few minutes sounded good to his tired body. Letting go of his daughter at last, Draco stood up. She grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the cottage. Quickly snagging his broom, he allowed her to lead him a few paces before she dropped his hand.

Cassie trotted ahead of him, Sirius trailing after her. When she reached Ron she stopped. Studying him, she cocked her head left then right. Finally recognition spread across her face.

"He's a Weasley, isn't he Daddy?" Cassie looked so proud of herself. Draco half smiled. "All Weasley's have red hair, freckles and more children than they know what to do with."

Draco bit his bottom lip. He didn't know when she'd over heard that particular phrase, but he hadn't used it a long time. Her memory was better than he thought. Ron turned red.

"Um, yes Cassie." Draco tried not to laugh. It would be impolite after Ron had helped him find Cassie. Skipping into the cottage, Cassie completely missed the evil glare Ron had fixed on her father. Draco was attempting to remain neutral, but as he glanced sideways at the dog, he could've sworn the canine was laughing at them.

"I don't know where she heard that one. I haven't referred to you as that in years." He commented coming up beside the red head. Ron's look could've melted metal.

"Oh, she's a Malfoy. No one can mistake that," he snarled. My mistake was thinking you might have a decent bone in your body.They seated themselves in what served as Lupin's sitting room. Cassie crawled into Draco's lap, snuggling up against him. Running his hands over her shoulders, Draco frowned at a tear in her coat. A little thread would fix it, but he didn't know if Lupin had any. After hiding amongst Muggles for five years, Draco never used magic for simple things such as this. Normally Heather did the sewing, but he'd picked up enough to repair a tear. Cassie was hard on her clothes; he couldn't be buying new shirts just because they had a small rip."So Mr. Malfoy, this is your daughter?" Lupin asked trying to start a conversation to break up the awkward silence."Yes, Cassiopeia Malfoy." Draco replied as Cassie leaned back against him."Cassie's my nickname," she said as she stared at Ron. "What's your name Mr. Weasley?""Ron, Ron Weasley." Ron regarded the pair sitting in a chair across from him. If it weren't for the gray eyes, he wouldn't have known she was Draco's daughter. He wondered who her mother was. Who at Hogwarts had had black hair? As he pondered this, silence once more enveloped the room until Lupin got up off the sofa."Would you like some tea, Ron, Mr. Malfoy?" He glanced down at Sirius. "Water Sirius?" The dog glared at him.

"Tea sounds nice, thank you," Draco replied.

"Can I have tea Daddy?" Cassie asked. He arched an eyebrow."Are you sure?" He asked wearily. "It's what Gran and Daddy drink with breakfast. You didn't like it the last time you tried it.""I was four," Cassie pointed out. "I'm five now." He sighed. If she were determined to have it, he'd let her have it. Draco glanced up at Lupin."Just add a lot of sugar to hers along with some cream. If it has sugar in it, she'll drink it." Lupin nodded, then turned his attention to Ron."Sure, tea sounds nice after the flight. I'd like lemon with mine," he replied folding his hands in his lap. Walking to the kitchen, Lupin mentally ran over the orders to make sure he had them straight. He was almost there when there came a knock on the door. Curious as to whom it was, he trotted over to open it.A person dressed completely in black with a white mask covering their face stood on the stoop. A Death Eater! He took a step back into the room just as Cassie spied the figure.

She screamed. In one flowing movement Draco threw his daughter beside the chair, leapt to his feet and drew his wand.

"Takoto Papatahi!" The curse slammed into the Death Eater before anyone else could react. The figure was thrown back away from the door and slammed into the ground some seven yards away from the house.

Lupin looked to the unmoving figure back to Draco. His eyes were narrowed slits of pure hatred. Cassie was whimpering, clinging onto the arm of the chair, repeating no over and over again. Blinking, Lupin had a sinking feeling. There was a Death Eater that knew the way to his home."Oh Merlin," he whispered then bolted out the door. Ron stood up coming to the same conclusion."I hope you didn't kill him." Ron said as Cassie began to ease her fingers out of chair."What do you mean?" Draco growled. Silver eyes flashed a challenge one Ron didn't want to accept, especially after what he'd just seen. There was something frightening about how fast Draco had moved. Like it was a well-practiced maneuver."Because I think that was our spy," Ron replied looking away."You're what?" The blond snarled."Severus? Are you all right?" Lupin called as he ran towards the fallen Potions teacher. "Severus?"A small whimper escaped Snape's lips as he opened his eyes. Inside the house, Draco cringed as Ron told him who the spy was. He could hear a rude oath followed by a small child chastising her father for swearing. Moments later Draco walked out of the house."Professor Snape?" He asked timidly."You learned a few new curses," Snape said through gritted teeth. He was pinned to the ground by an incredible force. It was so powerful that he was having problems breathing. Draco would have to teach him this one and the one that Cassie had used on Lucius."You can take it off right?" Lupin inquired hovering worriedly above Snape."Yes," Draco said waving his wand. "Tu Ake."Snape felt the force vanish allowing him to breathe again."Why don't you come in and rest Severus," Lupin offered as Draco took a step back."Thank you, but I think I'll lay here until my body is no longer in pain." His former student winced extremely glad that he wasn't in school anymore. Draco could almost hear the points being taken away from Slytherin.

"Before you come in Professor. Could you please remove the mask? Cassie's afraid of anyone in a mask." Draco moved away and fled back towards the house. He'd left her curled up in the chair holding her wand and preparing to curse the next person to walk through the door. He needed to get back before she accidentally spelled Ron.

Sirius had moved so that he was between Cassie and the door by the time Draco reentered. The canine had seemed to take a liking to his daughter and was standing guard while he'd been away."Cassie, you can put your wand away. It's okay now. He wasn't really a bad man." Draco said softly while Sirius moved off to the side.Looking down at her wand then back up at him, Cassie nodded and stuffed it back into her pocket."He looked like a bad man," she stated, a cross look settling upon her face."I thought so too, but he was actually in disguise." He admitted squatting down in front of the chair so that he was looking her in the eyes. "He was pretending. It's the only way he could fool the bad guys.""He's a spy," Ron interjected. The odd look on the little girl's face told him that she didn't understand what he meant."Cassie, you remember in your cartoons how sometimes the superhero must dress up like the villain's goons?" Draco asked knowing that she'd understand this analogy. She nodded. "They do this so they can find out the secret plan to take over the world." Again she nodded. "Well, Professor Snape is like that. He has to dress up to fool the bad guys so he can find out their secret plan." Ron snickered."Oh. I get it!" She chirped. "He's a superhero!""Not quite, but he works for the good guys," Draco corrected as the red head finally lost all composure and burst out laughing."Snape a superhero. That has GOT to be the funniest thing I've heard of!" Ron managed to blurt out before succumbing to another fit of laughter. Even the dog seemed to snickering."She's five," Draco stated. "Spy is too complicated a notion for her to understand at this time." He stood back up, lifted her off the chair, sat down and put her back on his lap. Choosing to ignore Ron's fit of hysterics, he wrapped his arms around Cassie and held her. _Soon this'll be over and we can go back to New Zealand. But how can I continue as I have?_ _Maybe Nash and Trina have some ideas. Their families are some of the strongest magic users in the area and they have connections. But that would be too much to ask of them._ _I shouldn't involve them anymore than I have already_, he thought miserably."Daddy?" Cassie poked his hands."Yes Snapdragon?""Mr. Weasley won't tell me what's so funny. He keeps laughing and laughing." She said as Ron slid off his chair and landed on the floor. Looking up, Draco noticed both Lupin and Snape had come in. Lupin closed the door while Snape glared at Ron."I don't see what's so funny about being cursed, Mr. Weasley," he snarled."It wasn't that Professor." The young wizard managed at last."Then pray tell what was it?" Snape folded his arms across his chest. That action made him wince and he quickly uncrossed them."You don't want to know," Draco said before Ron could tell him. Thankfully Snape had taken his advice and removed his mask. Now as he sat down on Lupin's sofa, Draco could feel Cassie tense up."It's okay Snapdragon. Remember what I told you. He's a good guy. This is Professor Snape, one of Daddy's teachers at Hogwarts," he whispered, hoping that she would relax. She did, in fact she studied Snape as much as he was studying her."Well, this has certainly been an interesting afternoon," Lupin said after a few moments of silence interrupted by Ron's occasional snickering. "Severus would you like some tea?""Yes," he answered not taking his eyes of Draco and Cassie. His student had changed quite a bit since he'd left. Snape was interested in how much and where he'd learned those curses."Sirius would you care for anything?" Lupin asked.Deciding that he was tired of being a dog and that since everyone in the room except the Malfoys knew who he was, he might as well tell them. Dumbledore would probably do it anyway, so he could save him the trouble. Besides, there were a few questions he wanted to ask Draco. There was something about Cassie's scent that reminded him of someone he knew. The only way to broach the subject was to ask him himself. Relaxing, he let his form slide back into that of a man. With a puff of smoke he was back to normal."Sure, might as well." Black said hopping into an unoccupied chair."Idiot." Snape growled just as Draco brought up his wand. Then thinking better of it, Draco put it back down between him and the chair. If no one else thought it strange that the infamous criminal Sirius Black was there, then he shouldn't have to worry. He hoped."Daddy, Daddy, the puppy just turned into a man!" Cassie's eyes were wide with excitement. "Daddy. Daddy. Did you see?" "Yes, I did," Draco replied not completely trusting the man. He had saved his daughter, but he was an accused murderer."You're a wizard too, aren't you Mr. Puppyman?" Cassie asked leaning forward.Snape managed to hide a smile, Ron snickered and Lupin tried to ignore the whole thing. He wisely retreated to the kitchen. Black had gotten himself into this; he could get himself out."Yes, yes I am Cassie." Black told her. She grinned broadly having no clue he was an escaped criminal."Malfoy, relax. He's on our side and he's not the criminal that everyone thinks he is." Ron said before Draco killed Black with the look in his eyes. "He was framed by Peter Pettigrew. You remember my rat Scabbers, right?" Draco slowly nodded trying to remember the old pet rat. "He's really an Animagus. He's the one who actually killed all those people. He's also the person who told Voldemort where the Potters were the night they were murdered.""I see," he said beginning to understand. "So it wasn't you who betrayed them?" The question was aimed at Black. The older man shook his head."No. I wouldn't have done that to my best friend." The look he gave him was a mixture of anger and sorrow. Draco wondered if he'd have worn the same look if Lucius had killed Cassie. It was a thought he didn't dwell on though. She was back safely in his arms where she belonged."Daddy, can you turn into a puppy too?" Cassie asked breaking up the tension."No, that spell is really hard and takes a lot of concentration." He shook his head. Daddy's never done it."Turning to face him, she made an "oh" sound then returned her attention to the men in the room."Although your father does know some curses." Snape's cool voice interjected. "I believe he taught you a few." She bobbed her head up and down gleefully while Draco tried to hide a smug smile.

Lupin returned before Snape could delve further bringing tea and sugar cubes for Cassie. The topic quickly changed from curses to how the little girl had escaped Lucius' clutches. Everyone was curious since all Black could tell them was that she was outside the manse when he found her. Snape added in his view of the situation while Lupin distributed the tea to everyone.

"From what I saw, she hit him with an interesting curse." Snape began, his earlier smugness over the predicament returning. "Lucius was stuck to the wall for almost three hours before he fell down. I was mid counter curse, so I know it was nothing I did." He concluded trying to keep the smile that was threatening to appear from doing so. Cassie grinned."I used the BIG curse." She threw out her arms to accentuate her point. "Daddy told me that Lucy-us was a bad man even if he has the same last name as us and that if I ever met him I was to use the BIG curse.""This big curse would be what?" Snape asked. Cassie pulled out her wand and Draco quickly clamped his hand over her mouth."It roughly translates to 'fly away stay away'. The curse sends the aggressor sailing through the air, landing roughly three hundred yards away. It then keeps the person pinned to the ground until the caster escapes another twenty yards. Only then does it lift." He explained, hoping she wouldn't try to give them an example of the spell when he removed his hand. That was the last thing Snape needed, to be cursed again."I take it that if there are obstacles in the flight pattern that the aggressor will be pinned to them?" Snape inquired as Black handed him a cup of tea. Draco nodded. "That would explain why Lucius was fixed to a wall. Fascinating. Obviously that wasn't the one she used on us though.""You got cursed by a little girl?" Black nearly spit his drink at this surprise. "I thought you could stop any curse thrown at you," he teased. Snape gave him a look that would make plants wilt."She was escaping. I was with two other Death Eaters as they complained about kidnapping her, when she ran up. We were frozen in place and couldn't move for several moments." He growled at the other man."I kicked one of them in the nuts." Cassie announced proudly. "He cried like baby.""Yes, well." He eyed the grinning child dubiously. "After we were freed, Lucius cried out for us. I attempted several different counter curses.""But none of them worked," Black interrupted basking in the moment."I didn't know what curse had been cast, so it was difficult to find a counter curse." Snape continued, his voice taking an icy edge to it. "Unfortunately one of them did turn Lucius upside down. Which was why he was knocked unconscious when the curse lifted. He also bruised, cracked or broke most of his ribs in the initial impact and hyper extended both shoulders.""That's Daddy's little girl!" Draco exclaimed in a sudden burst of enthusiasm and fatherly pride. He tussled Cassie's hair and congratulated her on a job well done. "I'm so proud of you!""Lucy-us screamed really loud." She told him smiling broadly. He grinned evilly and praised the child more. Ron, Black, Lupin, and Snape watched the display with growing alarm."Is anyone besides me scared now?" Ron inquired as he shrank back in the chair. Three heads bobbed up and down."Very." Muttered Black. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Harry Potter had been summoned to Hogwarts. It hadn't been one of Dumbledore's usual polite invitations, the kind the involved nostalgic memories, tea and scones. This was a request and one never turned down a request when Dumbledore made one.

The owl had arrived shortly after he'd learned that Death Eaters had accosted several portkey guards in New Zealand and London. He'd originally been headed to London to investigate with Neville Longbottom, an old friend and fellow Auror, but the letter made it clear that he was needed more urgently at Hogwarts. Ron was already there, yet Harry wasn't willing to leave it all up to him. If Voldemort was making a move it was better to have two Aurors there. It wasn't that Harry didn't have faith in his friend's abilities; he just knew how overwhelming Voldemort could be.

Climbing the staircases that lead towards Dumbledore's office, he realized how fortunate he was to have Ron. He and Hermione Granger had been his friends since their first year at school. They'd had their differences over the years, but remained close. Harry had even been the best man at Ron's wedding. His wife, Natalie DeWinter a brunette Hufflepuff girl, had returned from being Nothing during their fifth year. When Ron became Nothing, she'd taken him under her wing. They'd returned to being Something together and had been inseparable since then.

_He was lucky to find someone like Natalie,_ Harry thought waiting as the staircase he was on moved from one landing to another. _I haven't._ It wasn't for lack of trying, but Cho Chang had never given him a chance. She'd rather been his friend than his girlfriend. He'd lost contact with her several years ago after realizing that she never would see him as anything but a nice guy. Last he'd heard she was in China doing research on endangered magical wildlife. After her, there had been no one.

Life as Harry Potter, hero and enemy to Voldemort had its drawbacks. Anyone he befriended would become a potential target. Because of this he'd kept his circle of friends small. Starting a romantic relationship with anyone was hazardous, thus Harry had come to the conclusion that he was doomed to live alone. Maybe someday, when Voldemort was finally dead, he could try to have a lover. The question though was would they want him for him or because he was the 'famous Harry Potter'?

_There is one who would be your lover for just being you_, a little voice in his head piped up. He tried to ignore it, but it was persistent._ You know who I'm talking about. _A brief flash of memory brought the Quidditch locker room back to him. Laying Draco Malfoy to the bench, his eyes full of encouragement. His own reaction to the sight and what transpired. Shaking his head, Harry tossed the imagery aside. It was the result of a love potion he reminded himself, nothing more. Someone's idea of a sick joke no doubt. _Are you sure it was? _The voice asked, worming its way past his defenses. _Didn't you like how he felt?_

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. It had felt wonderful and that was something he couldn't deny. That little voice had him. He'd used all sorts of arguments to the contrary over the years, but they failed to silence it. Slowly he'd come to terms that he'd enjoyed that day in the locker room. Women had turned his head before, but more and more he'd been looking at men too. Maybe a part of him knew what he really was back then and the potion had used it to its advantage. Draco had been good looking and charming. Although that charm had hardly ever been used on him, Harry still admired it. The blond was able to draw people to him with a few careful words or a look.

_You should find him_, the voice advised settling in to a comfortable spot in his psyche. A part of him wanted to oblige it, but Draco had left Britain over five years ago. No one had heard or seen him since. According to Snape, Lucius had thrown him out, but no one knew why.

Harry couldn't forget him. Rivals they may have been, but he couldn't hate Draco. When he was younger he hadn't seen anything but a spiteful spoiled brat in the young Slytherin. As time went on, outwardly Harry disliked him, but secretly began admiring him. Draco was a good Seeker, never seemed to quarrel with his friends, was confident, sure of himself and his place in the world. He was good looking, charismatic, and ambitious. If things had been different they may have been friends, but by seventh year it was too late. The locker room was the closest Harry would ever get to Draco Malfoy.

Sighing as the staircase secured its new path, he reluctantly returned to reality. He could never tell anyone of his interlude with the blond. It was too shocking. Some secrets were better left alone he decided.

Reaching the landing, he took a right and continued down a long hallway. Stopping by an alcove with a statue of a griffon set in it, he pressed his hand against the wall. Instantly the griffon began rotating upwards revealing a spiral staircase. Climbing them, he reached Dumbledore's office quickly. Knocking twice, he waited for an answer before opening. As he started to enter, he nearly tripped over a small child. Blinking, he stared down at her.

She was gazing up at him with a curious expression. Noting the black hair, the green eyes and the lightning scar she carefully analyzed him before smiling broadly.

"You're that 'Bastard Potter' aren't you?" Cassie asked excitedly barely able to contain herself. "Daddy, I'm right, aren't I?"

Lifting his head, Harry quickly scanned the occupants of the room. Dumbledore sat at his desk with an impartial look on his face, arms folded in front of him. Lupin and Ron sat on one side of the desk, both had 'oh Merlin, she didn't just' expressions, while Black in his dog form, lay at their feet. Snape sat off to their left not attempting to hide his mirth. The final person kept his back to him, but was undoubtedly the child's father. He stared out the window; his shoulder's hunched slightly as if the weight of the world were on him. Long pale blond hair hung loose around his shoulders giving Harry the impression he should know him.

"DADDY," Cassie said more firmly trying to get her father's attention.

"Cassiopeia, it's not polite to call someone a bastard," Draco scolded gently. "Why don't you come over here?"

Harry knew that voice.

"But you call him that," she pointed out, no longer paying attention to the man in front of her.

"That's not the point. Daddy was upset and when Daddy gets upset he says things he shouldn't."

"Oh." Cassie pursed her lips together thoughtfully. "Like you did when you hit Mr. Snape with the curse?"

"Yes, exactly," Draco replied finally turning away from the window. He sighed audibly, gave Harry a brief apologetic look then turned his attention back to her. "Now could you let Mr. Potter in?" She obliged him by trotting over and latching onto his left hand.

This didn't make sense; Harry gaped at the little family. How could Draco have a child? _Well he was busy since that night_, the voice said sarcastically. Harry hadn't wanted to hear that. The image of Draco he'd held for over five years dissipated. He hadn't wanted to think of him aging and moving on with life, but obviously he had.

Closing the door softly behind him, he waited to be addressed. Dumbledore offered him a seat and he took it before his legs collapsed underneath him. Clearing his throat the old wizard spoke.

"I trust you remember Mr. Malfoy." He said while Harry nodded numbly. "This is his daughter Cassiopeia Malfoy. They've had a rather exciting day. We were waiting for you before they explained things." Turning to Black he informed him it was safe to resume his normal form. There was a puff of smoke and Black flopped in the chair next to Snape. They exchanged glares, but said nothing. "Now that you're here Harry, we can begin. Mr. Malfoy, would you care to start?"

Gently ushering Cassie to the chair next to Harry, Draco waited until she was comfortable before beginning.

"Five and a half years ago, Lucius disowned me," he stated. Starting with the facts was always the best. "He decided that it was in the best interest of the family that Cassie be murdered. I refused. We fled to New Zealand and have been living there ever since." Before anyone interrupted him, Draco went on to explain that he was Cassie's only parent, but she did have a godmother. He needed to establish that there was no mother per se before they asked. From the pitying looks he received at that comment, he knew they thought Cassie's mother dead. They were unnecessary, and he felt slightly insulted. He wasn't something to be pitied.

He wasn't done though; he needed to tell them about Heather and what had transpired today. As he spoke, he tried to keep his eyes off Harry. It'd taken time to understand what he felt towards him in school and what he still felt now. Cassie was a product of their love, but whether or not Harry harbored the same feelings now, Draco wasn't going to risk asking. He'd most likely moved on without realizing anything.

Daftly avoiding any questions that the men in the room posed him about who Cassie's other parent was, Draco sighed. It wasn't their place to know; besides it was too dangerous. Lucius would want her more if he knew. At this point she was old enough for him to try and control.

Harry sat listening intently to Draco's story. He was leaving out things, he could tell. Obviously he'd been in hiding, but his clothing suggested that there was more. Malfoy didn't wear grass stained jeans. Peering over at Cassie, he caught her watching him. Her gray eyes were mirror images of Draco's, but her hair wasn't. It was black, black like his. A mark of her mother no doubt, he decided. They stared at each other for a moment before she ducked her head down.

"How old is she?" Harry inquired as Draco concluded what he planned on telling them.

"I'm five and a HALF." Cassie piped up putting emphasis on the final word. She was very proud that she was halfway to being six. It meant that she would be starting kindergarten this year. "I'll be six in November."

Draco wished she hadn't said November. It gave them a timeline on which to figure out her birth. If they put that together, he cast a look Harry's direction. _They might delve deeper into my life than I want them to_, he thought worriedly.

"November is a lovely month." Dumbledore said smiling at her. She nodded.

"It's summer and I only have to wait a month until Christmas." Cassie replied happily. "Plus it's a good time to catch kiwis."

"What's a kiwi?" Ron asked, looking across the room to Harry in hopes he knew.

"It's a small flightless bird native to New Zealand." Draco informed him moving closer to his daughter.

"Is it a rare magical creature?" He couldn't remember going over them in Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures class ever. Of course, if it were small and cute, Hagrid probably wouldn't have been interested in teaching about them.

"Hardly," Draco snorted as Cassie fidgeted in her chair.

"Then why would she..."

"Because I LIKE them!" She snapped. "They're cute!"

"Cassiopeia." Draco warned, his tone stern, but not harsh. She pouted, unhappy at being scolded. "I'm sorry Professor Dumbledore. We've been through a lot today."

"Yes, yes you have," he agreed. "Severus, why don't you take Mr. Malfoy and Miss Malfoy to the guest chambers off the teacher's living area? The House-elves have a room set up for them already."

Snape sighed deeply, but got up and escorted the Malfoys out of the office. Cassie urged Draco to pick her up and he gave in without hesitation. Safe in her father's arms, she rested her head on his shoulder.

Harry stared after them, unsure what to think. This was not what he'd expected when he'd arrived. Although, Draco's narration had filled him into what had happened at the portkey in London, it just created more mysteries. Around him the others began talking, but he wasn't paying attention. A knot was forming in his stomach.

The chimerical vision he'd been building around Draco and their one escapade in the Slytherin locker room had been destroyed. All that remained was the raw regret filled wound where it had stood. The voice had lied to him. In the end he'd be alone. Ron had Natalie, Hermione was still dating Viktor Krum and eventually they'd marry. That left him the only one of the three who would never love. Suddenly he wanted to be alone to think, to take in what he'd learned.

"Harry." A hand fell on his shoulder. Startled, he turned and found himself looking past half-moon glasses at Dumbledore. "I think it's time we all went to bed." He nodded and pulled himself together.

One by one the small group drifted to other parts of the school. Dumbledore lead Harry to his guest room. As they said good night, the old wizard paused.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" He arched a bushy eyebrow at him knowing Harry wasn't always forthcoming with his feeling and thoughts.

"No Professor, just something I need to puzzle out for myself." Harry replied closing the door slowly behind him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note:** I'm slowly working on the last bit of this story, so I'm still going to be updating only a chapter a week. For those of you who've read "Much Ado About Nothing" and "A Winter's Tale", you'll recognize Natalie. I mentioned her in the last chapter, but she'll be back to make Ron's life interesting later on. I couldn't leave her out, she was fun in the first two stories, I had to bring her back for the third.

Chapter 24

"Cassie, Daddy's sleepy. You're sleepy too." Draco said trying to convince her to go to sleep. The little girl shook her head vigorously. She sat up right in the bed, arms crossed refusing to lie down. "Yes you are."

"No I'm not." She answered.

"Yes you are." This was ridiculous. "I'll be in the next room Snapdragon. There's nothing to worry about."

"No. Don't wanna sleep. Daddy, what if the bad men come back?" Her bottom lip quivered as her eyes watered. He couldn't blame her for being frightened, he'd been. "Can I sleep with you?"

He couldn't say no, not when he'd wanted nothing else but to hold her all day. _Great, just what I need a five-year-old kicking me in my sleep. It's not like she didn't do it for nine months before_, he thought affectionately as he picked her up and carried her to his bed.

Crawling under the covers, they snuggled down together. Draco reached over to turn off the lamp only to realize that there was no lamp. Instead he whispered a spell and the candles all flickered out. They lay for several minutes in the dark before Cassie's voice broke the silence.

"Daddy, will you tell me a story? You promised to tell me a story of when you were at Hogwarts, remember?" She whispered, wriggling closer and curling up against his chest.

"I know, but I'm so tired I can't think of one." He heard her murmur please. Sighing he quickly racked his brain for something. "I used to be the Slytherin house's Seeker" he began. "Mr. Potter was the Gryffindor house's Seeker." He smiled slightly when he thought of Harry. It'd been too long since he'd seen him. He looked good, but a little weary. Life wasn't completely wonderful for him, not that Draco had had it much easier. For a moment he wondered if there was a chance for them. Probably not, he realized. Whatever they'd had most likely ended that day in the Quidditch locker room. Harry was probably disgusted with the act and didn't realize what it all meant. Or he just believed it to be the love potion's fault, not that it was his own feelings that triggered the reaction.

"Now as you know, the Seeker has the most important job. We catch the Golden Snitch and thus win the game for our team." Draco continued focusing on the story rather than his own thoughts. "So whenever Slytherin had to play Quidditch against Gryffindor, we always clashed. You see we were both good Seekers, therefore it was a battle to see who got the Golden Snitch first."

"Did you catch the Snitch?"

"Sometimes, but whenever I played against Potter I almost never did. He always seemed to have an edge." He admitted running a hand gently through her hair, brushing it back so it wasn't in her face as she slept.

"You should have caught it all the time." Cassie whispered, mostly asleep now.

"I'm glad you think so. A lot of people didn't, except my own house."

"Stupid. You're the best," she mumbled after a minute. Draco smiled warmly.

"Thank you Snapdragon."

------------------------------------------

Clean and dressed, Draco felt better as he lead Cassie to the Great Hall the next morning. She was wearing a pair of dark blue shorts and her favorite t-shirt with the blue Hawaiian flowers on it that Draco had brought with him. Somehow he'd managed to grab summer clothes for her, but not for him. He'd have to suffer.

Most of the teachers were on holiday, so Hogwarts was incredibly quiet. Even the ghosts were strangely missing. Draco hadn't seen any floating about all morning. He'd half expected Peeves to appear while he was bathing earlier. Fortunately, the poltergeist seemed to have better things to do.

Cassie was looking about in amazement. She'd never been in a castle before and wanted to see everything at once. Running from one side of the corridor to the other, she kept following a small knight as he bolted through all the paintings. He kept yelling at her, but she only laughed. Thankfully the suits of armor in the next hallway distracted her. Dragging Draco over to one, she made him lift her up so that she could peer inside it.

"There's no one home." She said gloomily as he set her back down on the stone floor. "I thought armor was supposed to have knights in them."

"These don't, although sometimes ghosts pop out of them," he told her taking her hand.

"Oh." She mulled over whether or not seeing a ghost was a good idea. Would they be like the ghosts in the movies that were more skeleton than human? Maybe they had arrows sticking out from them or missing their heads altogether! Shuddering at the thought, Cassie let her father lead her to the Great Hall.

Snape met them at the door with his normal grim demeanor.

"Malfoy." He nodded as he opened the door.

"Good morning Professor Snape," Draco replied, allowing Snape to enter first.

"Morning Mr. Snape." Cassie chimed in. He glanced down at her.

"Miss Malfoy." The small child unnerved him. He was used to children no younger than eleven in the school, after all he was a teacher. Yet for some reason her bright smile was disarming, leaving him feeling uneasy around her. Draco could handle it, but she was his child. It was always different when it was your own. A notion Snape had been avoiding for years.

They entered the Great Hall and Cassie immediately stopped. The ceiling held blue sky with a few wispy clouds floating by. It was like they were outside, but they were still inside. Amazed she ran over to one of the tables and climbed up on it. Reaching up, she wanted to see if she could touch a lazy cloud that was just above her head. Abruptly her father picked her up off the table, promptly depositing her back on the floor. He scolded her for a minute before explaining that the ceiling was enchanted. From the head table, Dumbledore watched them. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Snape sighed taking his place at the table on Dumbledore's left. They were going to have to suffer with a five-year-old climbing on everything until the Malfoys returned to New Zealand. Something Snape wasn't as anxious about as he first thought. He wanted to talk to Draco alone about curses and other things before they left.

"What are all these tables for?" Cassie asked as Harry and Ron entered.

"For the students to sit at and eat," Draco replied.

"Oh, there must be a lot of students. Where are they?"

"It's summer here, so they're on holiday." He answered as she took a few steps away and peered under a bench.

"So when it's winter where we are, it's summer here and they get time off. I bet Lisa wishes she could be here right now. She has school!" Cassie laughed and scampered off towards the Hufflepuff table. Draco sighed and went after her.

"Well, she seems well rested." Ron commented, watching Cassie dive under a table causing her father to pause. "Five Knuts says he won't go under after her."

"I'll take that," Harry replied just as Draco dropped down and crawled under after her. "I think you owe me." Ron grumbled and dug into his pocket.

Finally catching her, Draco threw his child over his shoulder. Realizing that he had no idea where he was supposed to sit, he wasn't sure where to go. Instinctually he wanted to head towards the Slytherin table, but as he glanced up at that head table he noticed Ron and Harry joining Dumbledore and Snape. Figuring that was where he and Cassie were going to be eating, he walked towards it.

"Daddy, put me down," she giggled.

"Not if you're going to go running all over the Great Hall." Draco told her. Cassie only started laughing harder. This was fun! She'd gotten her father to chase her under two different tables, around another and climb over a fourth. She normally didn't have this much playtime with Draco until the weekends. Plus she had a huge castle to explore and play Croc Hunter in. She was so lucky!

"Finally caught her, the little Snitch?" Ron chuckled. Draco narrowed his eyes.

"A Snitch would be easier." He replied coolly.

"Bet Harry could catch her." Ron challenged leaning forward. Draco arched one eyebrow.

"Think so Potter? I doubt your Seeker skills have prepared you for a highly excited five-year-old." With that he put Cassie down and they both sat on the other side of Dumbledore.

"Good morning Cassie." The older wizard said smiling down at her. Cassie grinned and said good morning. "What do you think of Hogwarts?"

"It's bigger than an apartment building," she said, noticing the empty plate in front of her. Tapping her father on the arm, she asked him who was making breakfast.

"The cooks I imagine," he replied.

"But they won't know how to make pancakes." She pouted. "Not Daddy's special pancakes with the cinnamon." Her face fell then brightened. "Maybe you can show the cooks how to make your special pancakes!"

"Um...." Draco didn't know what to say. Ron was staring at him like he'd grown a second head while Harry was choking on his water.

"You cook?" The red head blurted out. He couldn't imagine Draco cooking let alone setting foot IN the kitchen.

"He can even set the timer on the microwave." Cassie announced proudly. She kicked her feet waiting for the cooks to bring the meal. It would be like going to a restaurant, she imagined.

"What's a microwave?" Ron asked turning to Harry for help.

"A box that heats up food that Muggles like to use," Harry told him. "It's actually quite handy."

"Especially when you want to defrost frozen chicken." Draco mumbled.

"You use Muggle technology? Now there's something I never thought you'd do? What you forgot how make a fire?" Ron teased. Draco glared at him. Cassie looked confused; she didn't understand why Ron thought it was odd that her father used Muggle technology. Everyone did in New Zealand. They'd even figured out a way to put Quidditch games on television. They broadcast it as a fantasy show on the Science-Fiction Channel. Hundreds of Muggles were now addicted to "Magic Sports" a show about a fantasy world of magic folk and Quidditch.

Thank goodness the food appeared before Draco could make a scathing remark that Cassie probably shouldn't hear, taking everyone's mind off the microwave. As they ate Harry began wondering why Draco would have Muggle appliances. If Lucius had been looking for Draco all this time and had only now found him then he must not have been living in a wizard community. If he had, Lucius would have had abducted Cassie years ago. The only way he could have survived was to become a Muggle or as close to one as he could be. Blend in and disappear was the best way to survive.

Glancing down the table at Cassie he noticed how she kept whispering to Draco and gingerly poking her food with her fork. It was as if she wasn't sure it was real. Draco was constantly reassuring her that everything was safe and pulled her back up into her chair when she slid under the table. Probably trying to find where the food was coming from.

_She's almost how I was when I first arrived at Hogwarts_, Harry thought. _Except she was raised by a wizard and knows a few spells_. Ron had enlightened him last night of what had transpired at Lupin's home. A five-year-old with a wand who knew curses, Draco had made sure she knew magic. But he'd left out what could be considered frivolous magic. Enchanted ceilings, spelling food to the tables, these were all new to her.

"Mr. Dumbledore is there anyway I can send a thank you letter to the cooks?" Cassie asked as they finished their meals. Snape drew in his breath sharply unable to believe what he'd just heard. No one thanked House-elves.

"I suppose you can. Do you know how to write?" Dumbledore inquired, amused by the question as the remainder of the meal vanished. Cassie nodded vigorously.

"I can read too. Both Maori and English." She proclaimed loudly.

"Fascinating. Mr. Malfoy, you have a bright child. Reading and writing in two languages. Amazing." Draco felt honored by his praise. Dumbledore waved his hand and a piece of parchment, quill and ink appeared. Cassie picked up the quill curiously.

"It's like a pen Cassie. Just dip it in the ink," Draco told her. She nodded and quickly began to write in large letters on the parchment. Dumbledore watched her with great delight. None of his students had ever sent a thank you letter to the cooks, come to think of it, he didn't know if he had ever done so either.

Cassie folded the note and handed it to Dumbledore. Taking it, he promised to have it delivered to the cooks immediately. Placing it in front of him, he winked at the little girl and made the note vanish. Her mouth gaped open then a smile spread across her face.

"Shall we retire to my office?" Dumbledore suggested rising from his seat.

"Yes." Harry stated having a feeling that the headmaster had something up his sleeve.

Standing, they all followed him out of the Great Hall and to his office. On their way they ran into Professor McGonagall. Besides Snape and Hagrid, she was the only other teacher at Hogwarts currently. Dumbledore had informed her of Draco's arrival last night and she knew what he had planned for the young man. The wizard asked her to join them and she did without hesitation, stealing a brief glance at the child as she stepped in behind Dumbledore.

Lupin and Black were already in the office when they entered. The new arrivals quickly arranged themselves in various seating or standing locations while Dumbledore walked to his desk. He sat and opened a drawer; taking out a piece of parchment he laid it in front of him.

"Mr. Malfoy, I believe that for your own safety you shouldn't return to New Zealand." He stated looking directly at Draco who was sitting next to McGonagall with Cassie on his lap. "Lucius knows where you and your daughter are."

"I have friends there that are willing to help us." Draco replied as Cassie leaned back against him, her head resting just below his chin.

"That may be," Dumbledore began gently. "But we both know how persistent and dangerous Lucius can be. It is important that we keep Voldemort and his followers from spreading any farther than they have."

"I understand that." Draco reached around and straightened his daughter's shirt. He couldn't return to the way life had been. Nash, Trina and Lisa would be in danger. Risking their lives wasn't what they'd bargained for when they'd offered to train him. Actually, he doubted anyone ever thought Lucius would find them as quickly as he had. Draco certainly hadn't. He'd prepared for the inevitable, but when it came right down to it, he'd been knocked off balance by the abduction. Dumbledore was right; he couldn't go back.

"Now, I don't wish to uproot your family without giving something in return. It appears that we have an opening on our teaching staff." The old wizard continued casually after a moment. "If you would like it, I am prepared to offer you the Defense Against the Dark Arts position along with safe haven for you and your family."

"Wait, what happened to Professor Lilium?" Ron inquired sitting up a bit straighter. McGonagall coughed as he and Harry exchanged confused looks. "She's been here for years."

"I'm afraid she was let go," McGonagall told him pushing her glasses back up on the bridge of her nose.

That didn't make much sense to Draco, Harry and Ron. Professor Melantha Lilium had taken the DADA position during their sixth year and had been the only person to hold it for seven years. She'd been a petite woman with frizzy black hair and violet eyes. Her classes had always been interesting and everyone seemed to like her, even the Slytherins.

"We had no choice I'm afraid," Dumbledore said sadly. "Broke one of Hogwarts' rules." The three former students still appeared mystified as how anyone as innocent and unassuming as Lilium could do anything wrong.

"She was mixing love potions," McGonagall said curtly. "We're lucky none of them were taken by students or her intended love."

"You mean she was fixing them for someone on the staff?" Ron inquired, still in shock. The head of Gryffinidor nodded. He slouched down and closed his eyes thoughtfully. "Who?"

Black cocked his head to the left suddenly studying Snape intently. The Potions Master had pursed his face into an even sourer look than normal. Casually he asked him if he had anything to add and nearly had his head handed to him on a silver platter in return. This confirmed his hypothesis. Snape had been the object of Lilium's love potions. He told him as much and his old classmate nearly cursed him then and there if not for Dumbledore's interfering.

While Black and Snape exchanged heated, but carefully chosen words for a child's ears hear many things, Harry glanced over at Draco. The blond eyed him for a moment, an unspoken knowledge passing between them. They now knew where the potion had come from. But how had it gotten from Lilium's quarters to their drinks? Harry didn't know, but at least one piece of the puzzle was in place.

"I will take your offer," Draco said over the squabbling. "But it must include Cassie's godmother, Heather O'Toole."

"Of course!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "When I said family, I meant all those you consider family." He slid the piece of parchment forward. "I have all the particulars worked out here, if you'd care to read and sign the contract." Draco nodded, gently setting Cassie on the floor before getting up. While he read the contract and discussed details with Dumbledore and McGonagall, Cassie climbed back into the chair and sitting crossed legged, watched everything.

"It looks like this will be your new home." Harry said tentatively to her. He felt odd talking to her, but he believed he had to. She probably didn't understand what was going on.

"I guess," she answered. "As long as we're here, Voldigmort and Lucy-us won't get me right? Daddy said Hogwarts was the safest place in Britain." Looking up at him, she absently pulled at her shoelaces. "That's what Gran said too."

"And they're right." Harry told her feeling a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. "You'll be safe here. I'll help make sure of it."

As they left the office later that morning, Harry wasn't sure why he'd made that statement. Perhaps it was because she was a small child who'd needed some reassurance. But he'd said **_he'd_** make sure of it. Somehow it had become personal. Gazing at her as she held her father's hand he was a bit envious. Draco had found someone, even if it'd been a brief moment, to love enough to have a child with. He was lucky; Harry doubted he'd ever be.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Daddy, do you have to go?" Cassie whined two days later. The little group stood in the courtyard waiting for Draco to finish. Black in his dog form sat by Harry's feet with Dumbledore giving Ron and Lupin last minute instructions. McGonagall and Snape were standing by the entrance of the school while Hagrid towered next to them.

"You want me to go get Gran don't you?" He asked squatting down in front of her.

"Yes." She looked at the ground frowning.

"Don't worry, Mr. Potter will be here to watch you along with Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall." Draco reassured brushing a stray hair out of her eyes. "Mr. Lupin and Mr. Weasley will come with me to keep me safe. All right?" Cassie bobbed her head, tears filling her eyes. "I'll be back in a week."

"Promise?" Cassie asked.

"Promise." Draco told her smiling and kissing her on the cheek. "You make sure Mr. Potter shows you around."

"He can't braid," she stated grumpily.

"Then you'll have to teach him, won't you?" Draco hugged her, not willing to leave just yet. Unfortunately, he had to pack up his household and finish squaring away his affairs in Aukland. Lupin had volunteered to come along, which surprised him. On the other hand, Dumbledore had ordered Ron to go along.

"I have something for you Snapdragon." He said reaching for the talisman that had been tucked under his shirt. Taking it off, he placed the jade carving around Cassie's neck. "Trina gave this to me and now I'm giving it to you. There is a powerful curse in this and if you're ever in danger, it will protect you. Don't ever take it off, okay?"

"Okay," she replied sticking it down her shirt. "I promise."

Standing up, Draco gave Harry a stern look.

"Don't let anything happen to her Potter." Harry nodded while Draco turned his attention back to his child. "Be good, don't cause any trouble, stay out of the forest and no dragons."

"I only brought that egg home on accident." She protested while the Auror's eyes widened.

"It's a good thing I recognized what it was before it's mother came looking. Bye Snapdragon." He said affectionately before turning and retrieving his broom from Luipin.

They waved good-bye as the three men flew away. Once they were out of sight Cassie turned to Harry.

Wiping her eyes she gazed up at her guardian. There was something she wanted from him.

"Daddy said you were a good Seeker." She crossed her arms in front of her.

"I was," he replied slowly.

"Better than Daddy?" It sounded more like an accusation than a question.

"Yes, I suppose I was." Harry wasn't sure what she was up to, but Draco had given fair warning that she had a stubborn streak.

"Then prove it. Show me how to catch a Snitch."

He hemmed for a moment.

"How about we start with flying lessons, then I might show you how to catch a Snitch." He replied slowly trying to remember if that was on the list of things she could do that Draco handed him before breakfast. "I need to make sure you can fly first."

"Oh, I can! Daddy taught me." Cassie replied grinning. Dumbledore chuckled as he headed back inside leaving Harry to round up the suddenly energetic child.

Hagrid could hear the laughter coming from the Quidditch field. Curious, he walked over to investigate the source. Upon entering, the first thing he noticed was Cassiopeia Malfoy hanging upside down on one of the teaching brooms. The second was Harry Potter hovering right below the acrobat, attempting to convince her to sit up right. He had an almost panicked look on his face, while she laughed.

"Havin a bit o' trouble Harry?" Hagrid inquired as Cassie let go of the broom with her hands. Thankfully her legs were firmly wrapped around the handle still.

"Yes," Harry answered briskly not turning his attention from the child. "Cassie, could you _please_ sit up right?"

"Hello Mr. Hagrid! See what I can do?" She called absolutely thrilled that she had an audience.

"I see. Very good." Hagrid congratulated stepping closer.

"Hagrid, I'm trying to get her to stop, not encourage her!" Harry exclaimed exasperatedly. He hoped Draco would be back soon, it'd already been five days and he was at the end of his rope. Snape and McGonagall both were hiding, refusing to help him. She was his responsibility, he was teaching her to play Quidditch. He was perfectly capable of keeping an eye on one small child Snape had declared before disappearing into his lab that morning. The temptation to drop her off with him for babysitting was high. Let Snape deal with her questions and enthusiasm. It was either that or leave her to the whims of Peeves.

The resident poltergeist had discovered the little girl and decided that she was the most wonderful thing he'd seen in years. She was more fun than tormenting the first years he'd declared two days ago while zipping past Harry who'd been on his way to investigate the scream he'd just heard. Cassie wasn't supposed to go near Peeves after he'd gotten her stuck on top of a bookshelf in the library. That didn't stop her from giving Harry gray hairs though.

"Relax, the lil girl is just looking fer some attention." Hagrid gave him a sympathetic look. "Her daddy's gone."

Descending to the ground, Harry dismounted with a sigh. Casting another worried look up at the five-year-old, he thought before he spoke again.

"This is probably the first time Malfoy has ever left her alone for a long period of time. Plus she's in a strange place filled with magic with people she doesn't know." He muttered watching as Cassie pulled herself up into a proper sitting position. Hagrid agreed and they both kept an eye on her as she did a lazy circle around them. Pausing where she'd started, Cassie floated down so that she was eye level with Hagrid.

"Daddy said you had a dragon once." She said, locking her ankles together under the broom.

"Ah, my darlin' Norbert." Hagrid sniffed touched by the words. "You're daddy remembers 'im. 'ow sweet!" Harry doubted there was anything sweet about that memory. He'd probably used it as an example why not to bring home dragon eggs.

"I brought home a dragon egg by accident one time. That's when Daddy told me. He said we could get into a lot of trouble because of it, so we put it back." She bobbed up and down for a moment. "So I don't look for dragons, I look for kiwis, but there aren't any around here."

"No," Harry replied, walking over and grabbing a hold of the broom. "We don't have them in Britain."

"You don't have a lot of things. No kiwis, no seals, no parrots, no black robins, no _takahe_, no Chevron skinks, no whales..."

"We have whales and seals, but we're too far inland to see them." Harry told her.

"In the summers Daddy, Gran and me would go to the beach." Cassie continued gloomily. "We'd go wading in the ocean or try and find sea serpents." Her face fell. "I wanna to go home."

"I know you do, but Hogwarts is your new home." Harry said gently. She shook her head rapidly, causing her pigtails to smack her in the face.

"I don't want it. I liked my home! Lisa lived next door with Mr. and Mrs. Fa'avah."

"It's not safe there for you anymore." He wished he could make this easier on her, but he couldn't.

"We had TV and Daddy cooked. There was no Lucy-us or Voldigmort. It was Gran, Daddy and me." Cassie whimpered, her eyes filling with tears.

Harry gently pulled the broom and child to him. Wrapping her small arms around his neck, Cassie slid off, startling him in the process. He caught her before she fell while the broom clattered to the ground. Holding him tightly, Cassie buried her head against his shoulder.

"I want Daddy," she said sobbing.

"I know you do." Harry said softly, adjusting his grip so she wouldn't slip. "He'll be back soon."

"How soon?" She whispered, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I don't know."

"What if Lucy-us gets him? Who'll be my daddy?" Her little voice shook as she spoke, causing Harry to wish there was some way he could reassure her that Draco was coming back. Words didn't mean much to her right now, but they were all he had.

"I promise you Lucius won't hurt your daddy." Harry gently stroked her hair. "I'll make sure of it." He felt her nod in understanding, but she wouldn't let go. After a moment he decided it was time for her nap.

Smiling, Hagrid picked up the discarded brooms and followed him. The little girl just needed someone she felt safe with and that person appeared to be Harry Potter. Hopefully if she felt secure, she'd calm down.

"She's a sweetie." He commented as they parted at the broom locker. Harry nodded as Cassie closed her eyes. "She reminds me o' you, I mean with that black hair and friendly manner. Malfoy has donna good job with'er." With that he left the young wizard to put his charge to bed.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Draco, Ron, and Lupin returned two days later with four brooms, two carpet bags, two owls and one Irish woman. Heather O'Toole was a woman in her mid to late sixties with graying red hair, wire frame glasses, and steel toed boots Harry noted. A pair of sturdy corduroy pants, pine green scoop neck top and fleece jacket completed her look. She appeared to be a woman who saw herself as the matriarch of the small group of males behind her.

"It looks jus' like I remember it." Heather stated with a nod.

"DADDY! GRAN!" Cassie exclaimed happily darting from Harry's side. They'd been walking the grounds with Hagrid and Dumbledore when they'd spotted the four flyers. Cassie had been jumping up and down waving madly once she realized it was her father coming back.

"Ah, there's my wee Snapdragon," Heather said, dropping the bag and kneeling down to receive her goddaughter's enthusiastic hug. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"Mr. Potter's been watching me. And I met a poultry-guyst." She told her smiling. Heather arched one eyebrow.

"Oh no," Draco groaned. "You met Peeves?" Silently he was praying that it wasn't true, but he knew better.

"Yup! Mr. Peeves."

Heather rose and pushed the child gently to Draco. Snatching up her bag again she felt better. Cassie was safe. Turning her gaze to the welcoming committee, she spotted Harry immediately. _So that is the famous Harry Potter. I wonder if he suspects anything?_ she thought as she walked towards them.

"And then I climbed on top of the statue." Cassie was saying. Heather raised her eyes skyward. Draco gave his daughter a dark look and the smile she'd been wearing suddenly vanished. "I wasn't was I?"

"No," Draco replied. "That's dangerous. You could've been hurt." His tone was even, but held a warning to it. Cassie hung her head.

"I'm sorry. Mr. Peeves said I could see the X on the floor if I climbed up. He said there was treasure under the X."

"I doubt that. I don't want you listening to Peeves anymore. If he tells you to do something, don't." Cassie nodded. "Good." Draco said softening his voice. "Other than scaring people, what else did you do?"

Her smile was back in an instant and she was recounting her Seeker lessons with Harry and playtime with Fang. Ahead of them Heather was shaking hands with Dumbledore and thanking him. Ron and Lupin carried the remaining brooms and bag as they walked behind the small family.

"Welcome Ms. O'Toole." Dumbledore said taking her offered hand.

"Thank you. I appreciate you offerin' Draco a position. Twas very kind o' you," she said. "I hope Cassie didna cause too many problems while she was here."

"Hardly any!" Hagrid announced laughing. "Such a sweet lil girl. Amazed tha' she's a Malfoy. I taught her father in Care of Magical Creatures."

Squashing the snide comment that entered her mind at Draco's defense, Heather reminded herself that the name Malfoy wasn't liked here as it had been in New Zealand. Draco had had to start with nothing and work his way up through the Muggle world in order to survive. It'd bred certain tolerances and attitudes in him, ones that were different from when he'd been in Britain.

"Fatherhood seems to have brought certain things into perspective for Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore commented noticing Heather's dilemma. She nodded and turned her attention to Harry.

"You must be Mr. Potter," she stated examining him with a critical eye.

"Yes, I am," he replied as she nodded to herself.

"I'm glad ta see you're in one piece, lad. She can be a handful sometimes. Most are at this age." Harry rolled his eyes. "Somethin' tells me it had to do with brooms. Ah donna worry, you can tella me about it later." She patted him on the shoulder before maneuvering over to McGonagall for another introduction. He thought he caught a smile on the head of Gryffindor's face as the women shook hands, but he was distracted by Ron's shout of greeting. Hurrying over, he offered him a hand with the luggage.

With the Malfoy's and Ms. O'Toole busy setting up their new living area, Ron and Lupin had time to talk about their trip. New Zealand was at the beginning of winter, but Aukland itself had been warm. It's temperate bordering on tropical climate kept the area nice and pleasant most of the year.

"All I can say is that it wasn't what I expected," Ron said as they recounted their stay at Draco's home. "It was a Muggle house with no magical expansions anywhere. I thought Malfoy would've at least done that, but he didn't."

"It was simply decorated. A few framed prints of Muggle photographs and some hand stamped _tappa_ cloth on the walls. It was a far departure from the extravagance that normally goes with being a Malfoy." Lupin elaborated folding his coat and laying it on his lap.

"That's not even the amazing bit," Ron pointed out leaning forward. "He's been surviving as a Muggle. His boss, who incidentally is a wizard too, told us he was one of the best landscape designers his firm had. Malfoy's been working with Muggles, I mean in the dirt, tearing up lawns with his bare hands along side them. I never thought he'd do anything like that!" He was shaking his head as he spoke as if it was still hard too believe.

"That would make sense," Dumbledore reasoned, setting his teacup down. "He's been hiding from Lucius."

"Living amongst Muggles would be the last thing he'd expect from his son." Harry muttered finally having his suspicions confirmed.

They spoke more of their experiences in New Zealand. How different it was from Britain. The rules concerning Muggles and magic folk were more lax for example. The Kiwi's, as Heather had affectionately referred to New Zealanders, had figured out all sorts of tricks. Besides putting Quidditch on television, they had other magical shows. There was one dedicated to cooking the magical way, which was thinly disguised as a comedy show. They'd had to do it once the chef had accidentally turned a tart into an ostrich.

"New Zealand certainly sounds like an interesting place," Harry admitted, leaning back in his chair. It appeared to be a nice hodgepodge of Muggle and magic folk, where the lines between the two blurred from time to time.

"It's a place my father would love to visit," Ron told him. "He'd fit right in with the rest of the lot!" He shook his head recalling affectionately all the various Muggle items Arthur Weasley had enchanted over the years.

"I notice Sirius isn't here." Lupin commented, his voice taking on a sterner note. Dumbledore folded his arms across his desk and nodded. He explained that Black was spying on Malfoy Manor and wouldn't be back until nightfall.

Lupin felt uneasy. If Black were caught then they'd lose an important ally. Lupin had already lost him to Azkaban Prison once; he didn't want to go through that again. Black had been a fugitive for almost eleven years and someday Lupin hoped they'd clear his name. That wouldn't happen unless Pettigrew confessed and the Death Eater wasn't likely too.

The meeting broke up a few minutes later when Ron pointed out that he needed to go home to his wife. Natalie was likely growing anxious for news. The last thing she'd heard was that he was on a top-secret assignment for Dumbledore and that he'd be back in a week. She was a patient and understanding woman, but even she got worried. They all agreed he needed to see her before she stormed Hogwarts.

This left Harry as the only Auror once again. Lucius hopefully had not regained enough strength for another kidnapping attempt. If he did, Snape would likely catch wind of it and warn them. The elder Malfoy knew it was too risky this soon, so an attack wouldn't be coming for a while Harry prayed.

He was halfway down the staircase when Ron called out to him.

"Lupin just reminded me of something," he said catching up to Harry.

"What?"

"Well, when we first got there and met Ms. O'Toole and the Fa'avah family there were two men there. Mr. Fa'avah introduced them as his fathers. I know it sounds weird, but he looked liked them both. They acted like they were part of the family. It was just odd. Anyway, there was a bit of whispering, we couldn't hear much except Malfoy saying 'no, he's not here'. Followed by an affirmative nod from Heather. We didn't catch the conversation, so I don't know what context that was said in. Then later on Ms. O'Toole made a comment that the two men were part of a support group that Draco was a member of."

Harry mulled over the information for a moment. "Maybe you misheard and Malfoy said 'she's not here' in reference to Cassie." Ron shook his head.

"Possibly, but I'm sure I heard 'he'. Those two guys were strange though. I got the distinct impression that there was something we weren't told." Ron shook his head. "Maybe you can get Malfoy to tell you or Cassie might without his consent."

He doubted he could. They walked together for a bit until they ran into Percy and Ron left with him. Harry sighed wondering how many secrets Draco had and if it was possible to figure any of them out.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Heather pulled out a small coffee table from one of the carpetbags. The adjoining rooms were beginning to look homey. It reminded her of their first apartment although this lacked a proper kitchen.

Cassie sat on her new bed, legs dangling off the side as she watched Draco unpack the second bag. It amazed her how everything they owned could fit into two bags. Gran had told her that they were enchanted, but she was supposed to keep it secret. Many things were secret in her family. It was that way to keep them safe.

Noticing her solemn expression, Draco paused in his unpacking.

"You okay Snapdragon?"

"I'm okay." She mumbled, but she couldn't fool him. Thinking for a moment Draco dug into the bag. Shoving aside clothes and linens he finally came across what he was looking for.

"I know someone who isn't," he said trying to hide a smile. Making his voice sound pouting and sad he continued. "Someone who missed you a lot." He pulled the stuffed kangaroo he'd given her as her first belated Christmas present.

"ZOOROO!" Cassie cried happily. Leaping off the bed, she dashed over to her beloved toy. Snatching it out of his hands, she squeezed it tightly. "I missed you!"

The kangaroo had been dubbed 'Zooroo' within the first few days. It'd been her only toy for a few months until they'd had a steady income. She'd slept with it, teethed on it, and dragged it all over the apartment when she was a toddler. This devotion forced Draco to place a small preservation spell on it. Zooroo was the first, but certainly not the last present he'd given her.

"I missed you Daddy," Cassie said, breaking through his memories. "Mr. Potter was really nice, but he's not you." He smiled and kissed her on the top of her head.

"I missed you too Cassie." She hugged him then jogged out to see how Heather was doing. For a moment Draco felt a small pang of guilt. He regretted not telling Harry about her. He'd missed so much, her first word, her first steps, and those were things that could never be replaced. On the other hand, if anyone knew she had Potter blood in her veins she would be a target. There was too much danger involved. He would never outright tell Harry, but if he asked, Draco wouldn't lie.

--------------------------------------------------

Ron's words echoed in his mind for a couple days, keeping Harry awake. Why did that snippet of conversation bother him so? _No, he's not here. What did Draco mean by that?_ Restlessly moving around his temporary lodgings, he began piecing together what he knew about Draco Malfoy. He understood why he'd fled, but how did Heather figure in? They were from two different sectors of wizard society. Why would she be willing to help him? It had to do with Cassie's mother. Was she a relative of Heather's? Harry didn't think there was an O'Toole at Hogwarts while he'd been attending. He knew the mother had to be someone he'd gone to school with. It was the only way the math worked out. Cassie had been born in November. Nine months before that was March. _When you took the love potion_, the voice in his head reminded him. _That has nothing to do with it_, he countered. Men can't become pregnant.

There wasn't a long list of people that could be the Cassie's mother. She wasn't a Slytherin or Lucius wouldn't be bent on killing the child. No Gryffindor female would go near him, so that left Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff as potential prospects.

_Are you sure there were no side effects?_ the voice asked, casting a shadow of doubt on his reasoning. That was ludicrous! There was no way a love potion could do more than make them have sex. Suddenly Hagrid's innocent comment slammed into the foreground of his thoughts. _She reminds me o' you, I mean with that black hair_. He froze mid pace.

"I'm just tired, there's no possible way. I mean we're men. Its just paranoia caused by lack of a good night's sleep." He wondered if Natalie knew of anyone who had secretly dated Draco, but he kept going back to those words. _Black hair, black hair that's the same shade as mine._ There was no way he could've sired a child with Draco. Still, as absurd as it sounded, it was a possibility. It was late, but perhaps Snape was still in the Potions classroom. The instructor had headed there directly after dinner.

Quickstepping the entire way down to the dungeon, Harry felt a cold dread creep through his veins. One could do many things with magical potions. Perhaps male pregnancy was one of them. Thinking back he tried to remember if Draco had shown any signs. His mind drew a blank, which didn't help his mental state. Trying to keep himself at a sedate pace, he didn't want to appear desperate when he finally made it to the Potions room.

A few lanterns lit the dim room as Harry opened the door. Snape was sitting at his desk mixing a few ingredients into a caldron. Knocking on the door to get the attention of the older man, he hoped he wasn't disturbing anything important.

"Yes Potter?" Snape asked looking up at him from over the caldron. "Is there some reason you're disturbing me this late at night?"

Steeling his nerves, Harry stepped into the room.

"Forgive me for interrupting," he apologized, knowing that Snape would ingrain this moment into his memory to be hauled out later against him. "I have a question about Professor Lilium."

At the mention of the old Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor, Snape visibly shuddered.

"What about that dreadful woman?" He replied not hiding his disgust for her. He was trying to put what she'd been planning to do to him out of his mind forever.

"Her love potions. What types did she use?" Harry fought to keep his voice steady.

Snape regarded him oddly.

"Why are you interested?" He tilted his head in a quizzical gesture.

"I have a theory about Cassiopeia Malfoy," he said slowly. That appeared to be enough of an answer for Snape for once.

"She only used one. A love potion specifically designed to increase the likelihood of conception. It originated in Egypt during the time of the pharaohs to guarantee their abundance of children. It's commonly known as Hathor's Kiss." He paused and stood. Walking to a bookshelf in the corner of the classroom, Snape searched it. Pulling down a leather bound book with gold lettering, he returned to his desk. Setting the tome in front of Harry, he flipped to the potion. "This is it."

Gingerly Harry picked up the book and read. He skimmed over the ingredients, focusing all his attention at what the potion did.

_'This potion will increase the chance of a couple having offspring. Whom ever is the recipient of a male's seed will have a ninety-five percent chance of becoming pregnant. It should be noted that only couples that are in love with each other will feel the effects. If either of the partners is not true in their love then the potion will be ineffective.'_

The text didn't ease Harry's fears. That word 'couple' bothered him. It didn't say specifically male and female couple. The phrase 'a male's seed' didn't help matters. It sounded as if there could be two males involved. If that was the case, Harry mentally shuddered.

"Strange potion for that woman to be using. I wasn't the least bit in love with her." Snape grumbled, checking his potion as Harry read on.

"The wording is a little vague," Harry said feeling a nervous laughter bubble up inside him. "It says, 'whom ever is the recipient'. Makes it sound like even guys can get pregnant." Harry chuckled desperately wishing that the nagging feeling that had just started would go away. Hopefully Snape would tell him he was being ridiculous, that would put his fears to rest.

"Actually," the Potions Master began as he stirred the contents of his caldron. "From what I've heard, they can."

The book slid from Harry's hands and clattered to the desk. Snape's head snapped up as the Auror began to laugh.

"You're kidding, right? I mean there isn't any way..."

"It's rare, but apparently there have been a number of documented cases." Snape said smoothly, reaching forward and turning the book over. Assessing the damage that had been inflicted in the fall, he deemed it satisfactory and closed it.

"Oh Merlin," Harry whispered realizing how real the possibility he'd gotten Draco pregnant was. Rapidly paling, he fought to maintain what composure he had left.

"Is something wrong, Potter?" Snape inquired, taking notice of his distress. Taking a deep breath Harry took hold of the book.

"May I borrow this?" He asked slipping his fingers around the tome.

"I suppose." Snape said, wearily relinquishing it to him.

"Thank you. And thank you for all your help." With book in hand he turned around and all but ran back upstairs.

Snape stared at the empty doorway. It was strange, but it felt like he'd missed something. Going back to his bookshelf he found a book with another copy of the potion in it. Reading the passage Harry had questioned, he considered it for a moment before gazing back at the doorway. Apparently Lilium's love potion had found it's way to the student population and if he was right, it'd had troublesome results.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Harry hadn't been at breakfast, so it surprised Draco when the Auror knocked on his door. Staring at him blankly, the blond opened his mouth to speak, but was beaten to the punch.

"I need to talk to you," Harry stated, leaving little room for argument.

"What about?" He asked noting the leather bound book in his grasp.

"The Quidditch locker room."

Draco froze. His gaze shot down to the book reading the title.

"Heather?" He called over his shoulder after a moment.

"Yes, Draco?" She answered from inside.

"Could you take Cassie to the library. She needs to study her curses. She didn't the entire week I was gone and..."

"I know, she needs ta know'em in case they nab'er again," Heather replied coming up behind him. Peering around him she noticed Harry, then the book. "I'll take her, right now. Morning Mr. Potter." Harry nodded hello as she vanished inside. Moments later Draco moved aside as Heather ushered a grouchy Cassie out the door.

"But I don't want to go study curses. I want to play." Cassie grumbled as her godmother gave her a small push out the door.

"You had a small break while you were with Mr. Potter." Draco said calmly trying to keep the fear he suddenly felt from surfacing. "But you need to study, now more than ever. I don't want the Death Eaters hurting you."

"I know..." She mumbled as he reached down and ruffled her hair.

"Humor Daddy, please? You only have to study for a little while then I'll take you out and you can practice flying."

"You promise?" Cassie turned her eyes up at him. Draco smiled.

"I promise."

"Yay!" She giggled and slipped out into the hall. "Morning Mr. Potter." She called seeing him. Harry couldn't answer, he just stared at her dumbfounded as she whirled around and skipped off. Heather gave Draco an encouraging pat on the shoulder as she left. Once they were gone, the Auror was invited in.

They sat in the living room; Harry in one chair, Draco in another with a coffee table between them. An uneasy silence surrounded them as Harry held the potions book tightly. Finally after a bit he opened it. He knew which page it was; he'd spent last night memorizing every word on it. There was no need to read it aloud; he simply slid the book across the table to Draco.

"That is the love potion Professor Lilium used. According to Snape, it is the only one she ever used." Harry's gaze bore into Draco's searching for a hint of recognition. The other man remained still except for a quick glance at the text.

Feeling his stomach knot, Draco wished he could flee. _I don't want to tell him_, a panicked voice inside cried.

"It's a fertility potion used to increase the chances of conception." Harry paused waiting for him to add something more, but he remained silent. "This is what was slipped into our drinks six years ago. This is the reason for the locker room incident. It causes people to have an uncontrollable desire for sex. But that's not all." He left the sentence open unable to finish the thought. Maybe this was all in his mind, but he needed to find out for sure. Biting the inside of his lip, he silently implored Draco not to close up and cast him into the hallway.

"I know."

"You know?" Harry watched him slowly nod. "How long have you known?"

"Five months after the locker room Lucius found it," he said shifting uncomfortably. "I've known since then."

Heart racing, Harry forced himself to speak.

"Did you know that it is possible with that potion for two males to conceive a child?" His voice was strained as he spoke.

"Yes," Draco replied averting his eyes. They were dancing closer to the truth. He wouldn't lie to Harry, but he was afraid. Once the secret was out, what would they do? Cassie had known one father all her life, but she knew she had two. Would Harry want to become a parent or would he turn his back on daughter.

Harry's hands shook. Clamping them in his lap, he took several deep breaths. _Calm yourself, he hasn't said the words yet, it still may not be true_. Panic seized him and he almost faltered. _But it is_, the voice piped up. _You wouldn't be here if it wasn't_. Mentally screaming at it to shut up, he wouldn't believe it until he heard it for himself.

"Malfoy, I need you to answer my next question truthfully." He said at last. "No lies, no avoiding or half-truths." He steadied himself, praying Draco wouldn't get defensive.

"I won't," he heard him say softly.

Closing his eyes he summed up what courage remained in him. Opening them again he saw Draco waiting patiently across the coffee table. The blond's eyes were plastered on the potions book.

"There is no good way to say this so I'm just going to ask," he began. "Is Cassiopeia my daughter?" There, he'd said it. He waited for the answer.

Biting the inside of his lip, Draco wanted to lie. It would free Harry from any responsibility, but it wasn't the truth. He didn't deserve that. There had been so much of Cassie's life that he'd already missed because of fear. Besides how long would it be before Lucius came for her again? He probably had an idea of who the other father was now. She needed protection, something he couldn't give her by himself. It was time Harry became part of her life for good or ill.

"Yes."

His answer reverberated in Harry's mind. Paling, he threw one last desperate denial of the facts, but he knew he was fooling himself. Everything made sense now. Why Draco had been disowned, why he'd fled, why his father wanted to murder his own grandchild.

"Don't you remember how I was when we graduated?" Draco asked quietly. "I was sick right after the locker room. Don't you remember Weasley teasing me about putting on a few pounds?" Harry nodded slowly as the weight of the words finally took hold. "That potion alters the male so that he can carry a child. Whom ever receives the sperm becomes pregnant. I was the recipient Potter and with a ninety-five percent chance of pregnancy there was little I could do to avoid it. Why do you think no one saw me at all after we graduated? I was pregnant."

"She's mine." The words sounded like they came from someone else. Harry sat numbly staring at Draco. "She's mine. She's my daughter."

"Yes, Cassiopeia is our daughter." Draco said, wishing he'd say something else. The scared look on his face made him wish he'd lied.

"I don't understand. Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked, color returning to his cheeks. "Why the Hell didn't you tell me! I had the right to know about this Malfoy!"

Leaping to his feet, he began to pace furiously. Back and forth, his footfalls accentuating each muttered curse. Draco waited, trying to collect his thoughts. He needed to remain calm, getting angry wouldn't help.

"Potter, I'm sorry. I didn't tell you because her life was in danger." He said after a few moments.

"Danger! What sort of danger could an infant be in?" He yelled spinning around to face him, his green eyes burning with anger and hurt.

"In case you've forgotten, my so called father is trying to KILL her." Draco snapped trying to stay his temper. It was hard to do when he was getting the evil eye from the Gryffindor though.

"You could have come to me for help!"

"Think Potter! What would you have done at the time? Honestly?" He spat back. "You're on Voldemort's hit list, do you think we'd have been left alone long enough to take care of an infant?"

"No," he huffed folding his arms across his chest.

"That's why I didn't tell you. It was bad enough Lucius wanted her dead, adding Voldemort to the mess would have made it worse. We couldn't live in Britain anymore. That was why I took her and left. She deserved a chance to grow up safely. She's a part of me, an important part and I don't want to lose that." Draco spoke slowly hoping he'd understand. Harry glared at him for a moment before sitting back down. Taking this as a good sign, the blond quickly continued.

"When I found out I was pregnant I was scared. I didn't want this thing inside me and Lucius decided that it was best for all if it didn't live. Having an abortion was too risky because of how far along I was and that I was male. So he hunted around for midwives who would be willing to dispose of the infant once it was born. I couldn't let it die. The child deserved a chance to live. Heather was the only midwife whose answer satisfied me."

"I was wondering how she fit into this." Harry admitted, his tone more civil than before. "She didn't seem like someone you'd become friends with under normal circumstances." Draco sighed.

"I went into labor the day I visited her. She delivered Cassie without any complications and helped me name her. I hadn't thought about names or gender before that. All I'd cared about was my own needs. Originally I'd planned to have the child and leave it at an orphanage. After twenty-four hours I knew I couldn't. I wanted the chance to be a father, but was unprepared for what I had to do. Once I'd decided that, fleeing was the only option left open and Heather wouldn't let me leave without her. She was coming with us whether I wanted her to or not. Said I was still a child myself and she was right."

"I never knew," Harry whispered. "Merlin, I didn't even have a clue."

"You weren't meant too. I didn't expect to return to Britain. If I ever did though, I wasn't going to tell you unless you asked. I wouldn't want to disturb any family that you'd have." Draco explained feeling the need to reach out and assure the other man that everything was all right. He didn't though; he didn't know how he would react. The Auror had already had one big shock today.

"I doubt I'll ever have a family," Harry admitted, resting against the back of the chair. "I'm pretty much doomed to walk the world alone. I haven't had a date, let alone sex in six years." Draco chuckled gently.

"I've been celibate that long too. It was a bit difficult to find someone when you're having to clean up baby spit or pull frogs out of a toddler's diapers."

"I can imagine." He replied, smiling for the first time in days. But it quickly faded. "There is something else."

"Yes?" Draco asked reaching to close the book.

"The only way for Hathor's Kiss to work is if the participants are in love with one another. And since we did produce a child..."

"Was I in love with you?" The other man concluded. Harry nodded.

"And if you were then..." He picked up.

"Am I now?"

Again Harry nodded.

There was only one way for Draco to answer. It wasn't the wisest idea, but he was tired of hiding behind his doubts. Standing he closed the distance between them in two strides. He loomed over Harry as he had once loomed over him and smiled. From the confused look the black haired man gave him, he didn't know what to expect. Taking hold of the collar of his robe, Draco leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

"I hope this gives you the answer you were seeking." Draco whispered as he released him. Harry gazed up at him with an odd expression on his face. Abruptly it changed and Draco found himself the recipient of a second kiss.

"Yes," he breathed.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Notes:** Thank you to everyone who's commented. I'm overwhelmed how many people are reading this story. When I first started posting on this site, I was a bit overwhelmed by the number of fanfics that are posted here and thought that mine would be lost in the shuffle. I was very grateful to those who commented on my first two stories in this series. There weren't many, so I wasn't expecting this story to take off as it has. Thank you all again. I hope I can continue to entertain you with these fics.

Chapter 29

The blankets were on the floor. Harry wondered when that had happened. Some time earlier was the only answer his mind could offer. Sighing, he rolled onto his side coming face to face with Draco. He was still asleep, exhausted by six years of pent up sexual yearnings being acted upon at once. Wishing he could return to his own slumber, Harry shivered. It was too cold to be without clothes now that the heat of sex had worn off, and he was reluctant to cuddle next to Draco. He didn't know what his reaction would be and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. Draco had made it clear that he was still in love with him, but how much of that was simply needing release? Merlin knew he'd needed it, but as he gazed at the blond he realized that wasn't all. Reaching over and brushing a strand of pale hair away from Draco's face Harry knew he wanted to wake up to this site every morning.

Draco stirred, his eyes fluttering open.

"Potter?"

"Harry," he corrected. "You can call me by my first name." Draco smiled briefly.

"Harry then," he replied, propping himself up on one elbow. Harry nodded as the other man glanced down at the rumpled sheets. They were silent for a time before Draco spoke again. "We need to talk."

"I know."

"We can't go through our lives with a fling here or there."

"I agree." Harry replied. "It won't do either of us any good."

"Not to mention Cassie. She will figure out who you are sooner or later. She already knows that she has two fathers." Draco said shivering slightly. Looking around for the covers, he reasoned where they were and decided he didn't have the energy to retrieve them.

"You told her?" Harry choked, not sure that he would've in Draco's position.

"Yes. Heather and I thought it was best if she knew. No sense lying to her. Eventually she'd ask who her other parent was anyway. Heather always says it's better to tell the truth about something that important." Draco paused, looking towards the door of his bedroom briefly. Collecting his thoughts, he gazed back at Harry.

"We aren't the only ones who've taken Hathor's Kiss. There have been plenty of others. It seems New Zealand and Australia are the Mecca for child bearing men. Nash Fa'avah, my neighbor, is the offspring of a pair. His fathers hauled me to their support group when they found out I'd been pregnant."

"There's a support group?" Harry rolled onto his back and gazed at the ceiling in amazement.

"Yes." Draco grumbled, finally sitting up. Drawing his knees up to his chest, he wrapped his arms around them. "It did feel good to know I wasn't alone."

"If I'd known..."

"We've been over this." The blond pointed out. "I still would've done what I did. What I need to know is where do we go from here?"

It had seemed so clear in his mind just a few minutes ago, but suddenly Harry wasn't sure. What would Cassie think of him? Could he and Draco live together without killing each other? Did he want to risk his heart? For a time he didn't answer as he struggled with the unknown. Everything was changing and he wasn't sure he was ready. _You've loved him all these years_, the voice whispered. _You have a daughter. There is much to loose and much to gain. To gamble with your heart is the toughest act, but has the greatest chance for reward. Aren't you willing to place that bet?_

Slowly he sat up. Turning to look at the other man, Harry reached over and placed a hand affectionately on his shoulder.

"I'd like the chance for us to be together. I don't suggest I move in right away, but maybe spend more time with you and Cassie?"

Draco smiled.

"I know I'd like that and Cassie will be thrilled to know who her other parent is. She's asked me about it a few times, but all I've ever said was that you were a nice guy." He said, facing him. Harry frowned.

"Only nice?" He teased, placing his other hand over his heart. "I'm so distraught." The blond glared, resisting the urge to snatch the pillow from behind him and whack him with it. Just as he was about to make a scathing remark, they heard something from outside.

A door opened and they could distinctly hear an Irish accent. Swearing, Draco lunged for his dresser. Pulling out two pairs of jeans, he tossed one to Harry before hurriedly yanking on his.

"Now dearie I don't want ya usin' that curse on any...oh my." They heard Heather gasp.

"What are Daddy's clothes doing out here?" Cassie asked, followed by her feet trudging through the living room. "This isn't Daddy's. He doesn't wear robes."

Draco flung a shirt at him. Mercifully Harry fit into Draco's clothes for the most part. The jeans were a little tight, but they would do for now. Dressing quickly, they prayed the five-year-old wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Cassie, sweetie. Why don't we go down ta the Great Hall an' get somethin' ta eat?" Heather asked, nervously slipping through the room to retrieve the child. She had a pretty good idea what had happened, and the gentlemen obviously needed a little time to clean up.

"But it's not lunchtime. Daddy sure made a mess. Look! His socks!"

"I know, but Gran is hungry. She'd lika snack." Heather was trying, but the child wasn't taking the hint.

"Oh and you want company?" Cassie asked putting down the sock she'd picked up.

"Yes, exactly!" Heather exclaimed. "Besides it'll give your father and Mr. Potter time to clean up their mess." She said the last part loud enough to carry into the back bedroom.

"Okay!" Cassie replied merrily. "What were Daddy and Mr. Potter doing that would make such a mess?"

"Wrestling." Heather answered scooping her up.

"Without their clothes?" Cassie laughed. "That's silly. They'll catch cold!"

Draco glared at Harry as the door clicked shut behind the females.

"She gets that from your side of the family." He growled.

"Unfortunately I have to agree." Harry moaned, sinking to the bed. "We better go pick up our clothes before they return."

"I'm not sure how I'm going to explain 'wrestling' to her." Draco muttered, shaking his head. "Let's just hope she doesn't share with anyone."

"Oh Merlin." Harry groaned, dropping his head to his hands as Draco snuck out to retrieve their clothes.

------------------------------

Hand in hand Ron and Natalie Weasley skipped down the corridor acting like a pair of love struck teenagers. They'd returned to Hogwarts only a few minutes earlier and were on their way to see Professor Dumbledore. They had news. Exciting, wonderful news that they felt needed to be told in person rather than by owl.

"This is truly marvelous." Ron proclaimed, letting her hand go and wrapping his around her waist. Natalie laughed.

"I can't wait to see everyone's faces," she replied, pausing when she noticed a familiar figure walking towards them, head down. "Harry!" Waving her hand madly at him, she grinned.

He looked up just as Ron called out his own greeting. The couple hurried up to him with smiles on their faces.

"You two certainly look happy," Harry said slowly, unsure how he was going to break the news to his friends about he and Draco. They needed to be told. Dumbledore, Lupin, Black, McGonagall and Snape already knew.

"Well, you'll be happy too when we tell you." Ron stated hugging his wife close to him. Arching an eyebrow at them, Harry waited as they cooed over each other. He hadn't seen them do that since they first got engaged.

"Tell me what?" The Auror inquired. His friends looked at each other with huge grins on their faces.

"Do you want to tell him?" Ron nudged his wife. "Or should I?" Natalie giggled. Harry refrained from rolling his eyes. He wasn't up to twenty questions right now.

"I will," she answered still laughing. Taking a deep breath she announced so the entire hallway knew. "I'm pregnant." Harry's eyes widened. "See, I knew you'd be shocked! You should've heard what Molly said when we told her yesterday."

"It was classic!" Ron exclaimed. "She was so thrilled that she started knitting tiny baby booties!" He looked so proud that Harry couldn't help but feel uneasy about what he had to tell them. Maybe it could wait until the euphoria of the new addition to the Weasley clan had died down.

"Of course she would. This is her first grandchild," his wife pointed out. "And we all know how she loves to knit things. Ginny's promised to throw me a baby shower and Fred and George are threatening to come up with something special for the baby. I told them nothing explosive." She paused, realizing that Harry still hadn't said anything. "Are you all right?"

Quickly composing himself, Harry nodded.

"I'm just surprised. There have been a couple, um, other surprises over the past few days. I need to talk to you about them, but not right now. We can discuss them later." He said, trying to be happy for his friends despite the knot that was forming in his stomach.

"You mean with..." Ron began, but was cut off by a wild scream followed by a booming roar.

"CASSIOPEIA LILY MALFOY! GET BACK HERE!"

Suddenly a wet and naked child came streaking down the hall with her father in hot pursuit. Cassie was laughing hysterically as she barreled towards them. Stepping out, Harry blocked her escape route as Draco boxed her in from behind. She looked right then left, but could see no way out.

"Caught ya! You little nudist!" Draco announced wrapping a large fluffy towel around her. She giggled shaking her head. Water and suds flew everywhere. Picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder, Draco headed back to his quarters.

"This is your fault Potter." He called after him as Cassie wiggled and laughed trying to break free.

"Daddy, put me down!"

"I don't think so."

"Papa Harry!" Cassie pleaded as the pair disappeared into the recesses of the school.

"You need a bath!" Harry yelled back.

"Who was that?" Natalie asked, her eyes wide with surprise. She'd never seen a child younger than eleven in the halls of Hogwarts.

"Papa Harry?" Ron turned his questioning gaze to Harry. Sighing, his friend folded his arms in front of him.

"Yes, she's started calling me Papa Harry." He muttered, glaring down the hallway at his boyfriend and child. Draco and Cassie's impromptu entrance now made it necessary to tell the Weasleys, less they find out for themselves without proper explanations.

"Better than that 'Bastard Potter' I suppose." Ron chuckled finding it amusing that the Malfoy child had started regarding Harry as a second father. It probably burned Draco, which gave Ron some small bit of satisfaction.

"I'm confused. Who is that child?" Natalie crossed her arms and glared at the two men. "Are you going to answer me or am I going to have to ask Dumbledore?"

"The little girl is Cassiopeia Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's daughter. Remember I mentioned Hogwarts had a new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor?" She nodded. "Well, Malfoy is it." He confessed. "Lucius abducted Cassie and now we're helping Malfoy protect her. I'll explain the rest later." He glanced at the suds that were still running down the walls and prayed his child would behave better.

"Somehow I didn't exactly picture him with children," Natalie murmured. She looked at Harry then down the hall. Thinking to herself, she left the men to stand in an uncomfortable silence. After a minute Ron couldn't bear it and gingerly asked Harry what Draco meant by 'it's your fault'.

His friend sighed heavily before beginning his tale. Within the first few words, Ron knew he wasn't going to like this. But he listened. He had to because Harry was his friend, and he owed him that consideration. Beside him, he felt Natalie tense as the conversation turned more private than Ron had ever imagined or wanted. He really didn't want to know what had happened in the Slytherin locker room after that last game. The image of Harry being forced to have sex with the blond because of a love potion was more than he could stand. Still he listened.

"After we graduated, I wanted to forget about the locker room and Draco, but I couldn't. It haunted my dreams. Slowly I began to realize that I enjoyed the company of men more than women and that frightened me. I didn't know what I was doing, how people would react if I told them, or why I felt this way. It all seemed wrong, yet right at the same time. That's why I've never said anything about it, I was afraid of what you might think, but worse, I was afraid of myself.

"Actually your mother is the one who first asked after my feelings. Not towards Draco, but towards men in general. I still have dinner with them once a week, you do know that?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded slowly, remembering Mrs. Weasley mentioning when they'd seen her it was a pity Harry had missed dinner Saturday night. He had no idea his friend was over every week though. It wasn't surprising since both his parents considered Harry as another son.

"She actually urged me to find someone, but I wouldn't. I suppose all along I knew that there was only one person I could love, and that person is Draco Malfoy."

They stood very still as Harry uttered the last few words. In the back of his mind Ron screamed this was wrong. They couldn't be in love; Draco had a child, which meant he preferred women. The potion must still be having an effect on Harry. It must!

He remained silent as he tried desperately to rationalize everything that he'd just heard. Across from him, Harry nervously waited for them to speak. Fearful, he kept his eyes roving around the hallway not looking at either directly.

"Wait, did you say that the potion you and Malfoy ingested was Hathor's Kiss?" Natalie inquired, her thought process suddenly grasping at something. Ron jerked. His wife was nearly as good in potions as Professor Snape. "That potion doesn't cause love, it works off of it." Harry nodded. "It's a fertility potion, which means that if you and he both took it there is a possibility that you..." She trailed off as she stared down the hallway.

Ron pulled away. His wife wasn't suggesting that Harry and Draco were actually in love with each other before the potion or that they could have children together. If that were the case, then it was possible for Cassie to be Harry's daughter. That was ridiculous! That would mean somehow Draco had become pregnant, which was insane to even think would happen.

"There have been documented cases of Hathor's Kiss allowing for men to have children together." Natalie continued having sorted her thoughts out to the point where she was confident she was going in the right direction. "She does have black hair." Ron twitched. This wasn't happening, he wasn't hearing this.

"You're right, it does." Harry said slowly, finally looking her in the eyes. "Cassiopeia is my daughter."

The world went deathly quiet. Ron could see Harry's mouth moving, but he couldn't hear a word. It wasn't true; how could this have happened? His best friend was telling him he was in love with his worst enemy. He swallowed once as cold dread circulated through his veins. Trying to stave off a complete failure of all mental processes, Ron grasped a hold of one fact and held on for dear life. Harry was in love with Draco. Betrayal, utter betrayal.

"You slept with Malfoy." The harsh words tore through the conversation Natalie had just started with Harry about Cassie. "You and he, a Griffyndor with a Slytherin."

Harry nodded. "We..."

"I don't want to hear it." Ron cut him off. "It's absurd. I can understand being under the influence of a love potion, but this...this. How could you be in love with him! He's been nothing but a thorn in our sides since day one!" He snapped letting fury overshadow his confused state.

"I'm not entirely sure myself how it happened, but..."

"But nothing!" Ron screeched. "How could you? Malfoy stands for everything we're against! He's arrogant, self-centered, and his father is a Death Eater! He's insulted us, thrown curses at us, harassed us to the breaking point and you love him for that? What were you thinking! It's wrong! Sick and wrong!" Harry visibly cringed. From the corner of his eyes Ron could see Natalie glare at him. He'd gone too far, he knew he had. Merlin, how could he have just said those things to his most trusted and loyal friend? Time, he needed time to think about this he realized, as the hurt expression on Harry's face bore into his mind. Turning without another word, Ron fled.

For a few moments it was quiet as the two remaining adults listened to his footfalls. Then very cautiously Natalie slipped her arms around the stunned Auror.

"I'm sorry, he didn't mean to say such awful things. He's just well...I'm sure he feels betrayed." She whispered, trying her hardest to console him. Harry sagged against her.

"Probably. I knew this would happen, this is why I didn't want to..."

"Shush. It'll be all right. Give him time. You know how he is." Harry did, which is why it hurt even more to think about it. He couldn't be mad, not right now. Later when he had time to think he probably would be, but currently all he wanted was someplace to sit down.

"I, on the other hand would like to congratulate you on finally figuring it out. It's about time. Honestly, I was beginning to wonder if both of you were ever going to come to your senses." Harry went rigid in her arms. Eyes wide, he looked up at her with a startled expression. "You and Malfoy both talk in your sleep. When I was Nothing I used to spend much of my time watching people sleep. Everyone looks so innocent, plus you hear the best gossip." Natalie smiled sweetly, but Harry knew it meant mischief. Sweet and innocent Natalie may look, but looks were deceiving. She'd overheard them while they slept, which meant they'd been crushing on each other before fifth year.

"Don't look so glum. I used to eavesdrop on everyone, not just you and Malfoy. Trust me, I've heard things that I'm sure several of the professors never want repeated. Now, is there any chance I could meet that darling little daughter of yours formally or are you going to wait until she flashes us again?"

He bit his bottom lip to cover up the smile that was peaking through. This was why he loved Natalie. She always found a way to make a bad day good, if only for a short time. He hoped Draco had finished Cassie's bath and had her dressed because they were about to have company.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Notes:** Sorry this is such a short chapter folks. It just turned out that way.

Chapter 30

"Well, she certainly seemed very pleasant, Harry." Heather said shutting the door behind Natalie. "Reminds me of me a' that age."

Harry tried to imagine Heather without the graying hair, but couldn't. It fit her too well.

Natalie's visit hadn't lasted very long. It'd been a quick 'hello, nice to meet you,' affair. Cassie clung close to Draco while he brushed out her wet hair. Thankfully she was now dressed, although still damp.

"I just wanted to say hello to Malfoy and meet Cassie." Natalie said, declining the invitation to tea. "You certainly are full of surprises Malfoy. Mostly good ones though," she commented, winking at Harry. Harry rolled his eyes. Draco sighed, unsure what to make of the woman. He never really had.

She was chronologically thirty years older than they were, but during her time as Nothing, she hadn't. When she'd returned, she'd started aging again. Now she looked the same age as they were.

"So far, I think she's the only one who hasn't asked the question of 'how could we'?" Draco murmured as Heather came back towards their sitting room. Harry followed her, sinking into a chair.

"I believe you're right," Harry replied. "I thought Snape would die of shock. Sirius just seemed relieved that his question about Cassie had been answered. He mentioned something about her scent, but I don't exactly understand what he meant by that." He shook his head. Across from him Cassie was fiddling with the ends of her wet hair.

"Daddy, can you braid my hair?" she asked.

"Sure Snapdragon." Picking up the brush, Draco began to section out her hair. Setting it back down, he took the hair between his fingers and began to weave the strands back and forth.

Harry watched him braid, amazed at how skilled he was at it. They sat in silence while Draco wove the hair together. When he was done, Cassie hopped up, said thank you and dashed off to her room. Within moments they could hear her announcing to her stuffed animals that she was going in search of the rare, highly aggressive, jungle crocodile of the Mojave Desert.

"Crocodiles don't live in deserts," Draco muttered.

"I don't think she cares," Heather pointed out. Draco shook his head, knowing that Cassie could keep herself content for hours playing Croc Hunter.

"Are ya gonna be all right, Harry?" The Irish woman asked after a few moments. He hadn't said much since he'd introduced Natalie to them.

"I didn't quite expect that reaction from Ron," he said at length.

"That seemed the right response to me." Draco folded his arms across his chest, leaning back against the cushions of the couch.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry snapped. The other man narrowed his eyes.

"It means that I'm not surprised Weasley shot his mouth off. He tended to do it when we were younger. You know very well he doesn't like me, and I'm not fond of him. What sort of reaction were you expecting? Actually, I'm amazed he didn't come here and curse me for 'luring you' away. He's protective of you. Always has been, always will be."

"Ron wouldn't curse you Draco," Harry snarled.

"Yes, he would," Draco countered.

"No, he wouldn't. He's my friend, he should've let me finish..."

"Had ya ever told'em you were homosexual?" Heather interjected before the fight escalated.

Looking up at her, Harry paused. Sighing, he dropped his gaze.

"No. I was afraid to tell anyone. Molly and Arthur Weasley figured it out a while ago and have been supportive, but..."

"Ya were afraid fer anyone else. That they wouldna be as tolerant as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?" She concluded, coming over and sitting near him. Harry nodded.

"Yes. They're like family to me. The family I should've had if my parents had lived. I left my aunt and uncle's home after my seventh year here. They hated that I was a wizard, they were scared of me."

"They were Muggle?" Heather inquired. Again he nodded. "They were afraid o' what they didna understand, most likely. That's what I've found. Still it doesna make fer a happy home. You'd already lost one family, ya didna wanna lose another, am I right?"

"Something like that, maybe." Harry agreed.

"I donna think you'll lose yer friend by tellin' him the truth."

"Weasley will be back. He can't stay mad at you forever." Draco said, trying to sound a bit positive.

"He can certainly try, remember in fourth year?" Harry grumbled, feeling marginally better.

"Yes. He certainly is moody."

"He's not moody."

"Then how do explain what happened fifth year?"

"Depression."

"He wasn't chosen for Griffyndor's Quidditch team and vanished."

"He was having difficulties accepting that because of his depression."

"I think it was the other way around."

"Draco..."

"SHUSH. Both o' ya." Heather growled. "If yer gonna argue about somethin' that happened years ago, then take it elsewhere. I wonna have yer daughter hearin' any of it." Both men paused. Lowering their heads slightly, they cast apologetic looks to her.

They were supposed to be attempting to make this relationship work. Arguing about the past wasn't going to help them. Yet, they did have a lot of old gripes. Perhaps they should go somewhere else and vent them.

Standing, Draco looked over at Harry.

"I think we should go for a walk," he said. Harry nodded.

"Yes." They left together and headed towards the grounds. Heather leaned back against the couch. _They'll work it out_, she thought positively. _They just need time, like everyone else._


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Cassie no running through the Great Hall please." Draco called as she tore away from him in search of Mrs. Norris. The cat, bane to all students, wasn't sure what to make of the five-year-old. She sat glaring at Cassie as the child dropped to her knees. Digging in her pockets, she produced a fish roll and offered it to the cat.

"Your offspring is trying to feed the cat," Snape stated from where he sat reading the _Daily Prophet_.

"If it's an animal, she must make friends with it." Draco replied settling in a chair near the older man. He watched Cassie wait patiently while Mrs. Norris sniffed the offering.

"Yes, well...I don't think she'll win THAT animal over," Snape snorted turning a page.

Draco shook his head deciding that there was no point telling him that it didn't matter. She'd try until either she grew bored or Mrs. Norris relented. Currently it appeared the cat would give in before the child.

Asking Snape for the Sports section of the paper, Draco was just beginning to peruse the latest Quidditch scores when Harry walked in. Head low, shoulders slumped, he flopped into the chair next to his lover and stared at the table blankly.

"Weasley still not speaking to you?" Draco ventured.

"Well, two Weasleys are. Percy and Natalie," Harry muttered, lifting his head. "Percy because he believes I'm doing the honorable thing by taking up my parenting responsibilities, and Natalie because she bloody KNEW about us for years!"

"She knew?" Snape asked eyeing Harry curiously.

"She was Nothing, she eavesdropped on sleeping students a lot." He grumbled eying the Montrose Magpies statistics from their last game. Draco moved the paper so he could finish reading.

"Indeed," Snape said, sipping from his teacup.

"Draco and you were two of her favorites to spy on," Harry continued. Snape choked. "She said you were very interesting." Both the Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions professors paled slightly.

"Mrs. Weasley hopefully will keep it all to herself." Snape growled as Cassie sat completely down on the floor, fish roll still in hand. Harry sighed deeply and gazed across the room absently.

Watching Draco hesitantly pat Harry on the shoulder, Snape shuddered mentally. _How could this happen? He's a Slytherin and Potter's a Gryffindor. They always fought during school_. It was all a mask though he realized. They'd obviously held secret desires for each other, which the potion had capitalized on. From the looks of it, they still harbored feelings for each other. He would have to get used to them just as he had to get used to a certain small girl with black hair who was trying to befriend Mrs. Norris. Not that he wanted to do either, but he didn't have a choice. Draco he was willing to make some allowances for, because he'd been one of his better pupils. Harry though, Snape mentally snarled. There were days he truly was James Potter's son and on those days Snape didn't want to be anywhere near him.

"It's okay kitty. It tastes good," Cassie assured the cat as she licked the treat.

"What's she doing?" Harry asked finally sitting up straight.

"Feeding Mrs. Norris," Draco replied, leaning back so he could see around him. Checking to make sure Cassie wasn't doing anything she wasn't supposed to, he turned his attention back to Harry.

"I can't believe she's trying that." Harry muttered shaking his head. Draco smiled slightly and simply let his daughter do what she liked. As long as she was behaving he didn't mind at all.

"Good afternoon gentlemen, Professor." Natalie called entering the Great Hall. Spotting the girl on the floor she smiled. "Hello Cassie."

"Good afternoon Mrs. Weasley," Cassie said not turning her attention away from the cat. Walking behind her, Natalie crouched down and cocked her head to the right staring directly at Mrs. Norris curiously. The cat backed up a bit. Scooting around so that she was sitting next to the child, Natalie hoped that if she weren't behind her the cat would come closer.

"You don't have to call me Mrs. Weasley, that's my mother-in-law," she said casually. "Why don't you call me Natalie, or if your fathers don't mind, Aunt Natalie."

Cassie scrunched up her face and turned to her.

"Don't you have to be Daddy or Papa Harry's sister to be my aunt? That's how it is on TV."

"Well, I'm a lot like a sister to your papa. Would that count?" She inquired, thinking the child was gutsy trying to catch the cat. When they'd first met yesterday Cassie had been a bit reserved, but whenever Heather or Draco would speak to her she'd light up. She was still tentative around Harry, but he was new to her as well.

"I guess." Cassie paused then tipped her head back to look at her fathers. "Is it okay if I call Mrs. Weasley, Aunt Natalie?"

Draco and Harry exchanged questioning glances. Harry wasn't sure where he fit into the Malfoy's lives yet. Most decisions regarding Cassie were left up to Draco. Natalie was a good friend and if she wanted to be called Aunt, Harry didn't see any problem.

"I don't mind," he whispered.

"It's all right with us," Draco said loudly. "After all Heather is her Gran and she's not related."

"What's one more?" Harry inquired catching Draco's eyes. The blond just shrugged.

"If I can call Mrs. Weasley, Aunt Natalie, does this mean I can call Mr. Weasley, Uncle Ron?" Cassie asked as Mrs. Norris took the fish sausage in her teeth.

"You'll have to ask Ron about that," Natalie told her. "He's a little mad at your papa for not telling him he liked your daddy."

"Oh," She said, taking note of the cat's advance. "That's it kitty, take the sausage."

"Merlin, she may actually feed that cat by hand." Harry exclaimed as everyone's attention turned to the child and cat. Sensing that she'd suddenly become the star attraction, Mrs. Norris hesitated. The lure of the sausage proved too tempting though and she snatched it out of Cassie's hand. Retreating under a table, she began to eat her prize.

"Wow, not even Hagrid can do that!" Natalie proclaimed enthusiastically. "You may have a talent for animal care."

"Really Mrs...er..Aunt Natalie?" It was going to take a bit for her to remember to call Natalie aunt, but eventually it would become as natural as calling Heather, Gran.

Dusting her clothes off, the brunette got up off the floor leaving Cassie to offer Mrs. Norris a second sausage. Heading over to Harry, she sat down next to him.

"If it weren't for the fact I'm pregnant and need him to bring home the money, I'd kill my husband right now." She said, slumping forward her previous jovial persona melting away. "The moron is still acting like the world has ended."

"Typical," Draco grumbled going back to reading the paper.

"You're not the one married to him." Natalie retorted putting her elbows on the table. "I'm trying though Harry."

"I appreciate it," he said giving her a weak smile. "Don't force him on my behalf."

"He needs a good broom to the head." She snarled.

"I have a broom you could use." Draco offered, finding the image of Natalie bringing the bristles down over Ron's red head amusing.

"Thanks for the offer, but if he knew you'd helped it might make matters worse. I'm not sure who he's madder at you or Harry." She shook her head.

"Weasley will get over his juvenile reaction in time." Snape said in a condescending tone.

"Yes, well," Natalie growled, narrowing her eyes slightly at him.

"Um, where did Cassie go?" Draco asked interrupting any potential sniping match the two were about to engage in. The four adults quickly began checking under the various tables.

"With Mrs. Norris no doubt." Harry surmised pushing back his chair back.

"Which means she could be anywhere." Draco said in a worried voice.

"She couldn't have gone far, right?" Natalie hoped. The look Draco shot her told her otherwise. Natalie bolted towards the exit.

"Professor, could you stay here in case she comes back?" The Slytherin faced his former Potions teacher. Snape nodded. "If she does appear, have her sit next to you and tell her she's not allowed to move until we get back."

"Very well," Snape said as they took off.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Ron was pacing the hallway outside the library. He needed some quiet time to think about what both his brother and wife kept harping on him about. They'd taken turns over the past day and a half chastising him for not understanding the situation or rather refusing to. It wasn't that he didn't care about Harry, but it was difficult to accept that he and Draco had a child together. Draco had been the rich snobby bully that had hounded their days at Hogwarts. How could Harry have fallen in love with him? Ron understood that a couple that drank Hathor's Kiss had to be in love with each other in order for it to work. Cassie had been born, so there had obviously been strong feelings between them. How could Harry have kept this from him though?

_How was he supposed to tell me? Hey Ron, I'm in love with Draco Malfoy. Yeah I know he's practically a Death Eater, but he's drop dead gorgeous?_ Ron shook his head. That wouldn't have done. Sighing heavily, he turned a corner and started towards the Great Hall. He should talk to Harry, even if he wasn't sure how he felt. Draco had improved since seventh year, he reminded himself. They hadn't thrown anything more than sarcastic comments so far. He'd never be best-friends with Draco, but he could be civil.

As he strode down the corridor he noticed Mrs. Norris. She was sitting quietly as Cassie scratched behind her ear. Stopping dead, he watched the little girl as the cat suddenly broke into a loud purr. Ron never thought he'd see that, Mrs. Norris letting someone pet her and purring at the same time. His gaze shifted to the child as she carefully eased her hands around Mrs. Norris. Pulling the still purring cat towards her, Cassie picked her up. Mrs. Norris didn't put up a fight because she was still purring happily.

"Hello Mr. Weasley." Cassie said, noticing the man standing in shock in front of her.

"Um, hello Cassie." His brows furrowed. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Pick up Mrs. Norris."

"Daddy said that she wouldn't let anyone pet her but Mr. Filch. Papa Harry said it was because she didn't like anyone, so I got her to like me. I've been feeding her sausages and chicken and fish from my plate for the past week. Now she likes me so I can hold her." She grinned and snuggled the cat that suddenly wasn't sure she wanted to be held.

"Cassie, where's your papa Harry?" Ron asked coming up to her.

"He's with Daddy and Mr. Snape. Oh, and Aunt Natalie is there." Cassie paused and looked up into Ron's surprised face. "She said I could call her Aunt Natalie."

"She did?"

Cassie nodded, holding Mrs. Norris tightly.

"Aunt Natalie said it was because she's almost Papa Harry's sister. Doesn't that mean you're almost Papa Harry's brother?"

Ron stared into her big eyes. She knew Harry was upset and that he was the cause. Children always knew more than their parents thought they did. Ron would have to remember that for his own child.

"Yes, I suppose it would." The guilt began to creep around his heart. He was an adult; it was time to start acting like one. "I haven't been one recently though." He admitted quietly looking down at her. "I wasn't sure what to do when he told me he was your papa. From what I knew, he and your daddy didn't like each other."

"I didn't know what to do either," she confessed. "But Daddy's really nice and I thought that if one daddy is good, then two would be better. Daddy and Gran told me that I had two daddys. They told me my other one was far away fighting the bad men, Lucy-us and Voldigmort. Now I got to meet him and he gets to buy me presents on my birthday!"

Ron chuckled causing her to regard him curiously.

"Two is better than one I suppose. Now why don't you show me where your papa is."

"Okay." Cassie twirled around, cat still in arms and headed off towards the Great Hall. "Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes?"

"Can I call you Uncle Ron?"

He thought about it for a minute. Despite the fights they'd had over the years, Ron was the closest thing Harry had to family. Hell, he'd been Ron's best man at his wedding. Glancing down at the little girl, he knew that whatever he felt, she was Harry's.

"Sure Cassie."

"Yeah! Now I have an aunt AND an uncle." She exclaimed happily. "I've never had that before. Lisa has three aunts and three uncles. Now I have a some too!"

They walked towards the Great Hall in silence for a few minutes. Ron wasn't sure what to say once he arrived, but maybe if he could understand what had attracted Harry to Draco, it would help.

"Uncle Ron, why don't you like Daddy?" Cassie asked suddenly coming to a dead halt in front of him. For a moment he couldn't answer. How could Ron say her father was a git without damaging her perception of him?

"When your papa, daddy and I were in school together your daddy wasn't very nice to me. We used to get into lots of fights. You see your daddy was rich and I wasn't therefore he looked down on me. He used to make fun of me. I thought your papa didn't like him either. That's why I'm having problems understanding why your papa suddenly likes your daddy." He explained quietly, choosing each word carefully as not to upset her.

"But they didn't suddenly like each other," Cassie said, turning around. "Daddy said he liked Papa Harry for years. It just took time to admit it."

"What about Papa Harry?"

Cassie frowned for a moment.

"I'm not sure. I think he's the same." They were silent for a few seconds before she spoke again. "Do you still not like Daddy?"

"I don't know. I don't hate him, but I don't know him well enough to say I like him. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" Ron wondered if he'd hurt her feelings. He knew what it was like to have someone bad mouth his father. He didn't want to do it to Cassie, and he worried that he was.

"I think so. Daddy's been gone from England a long time. Gran says it been long enough for people to change. But I don't know what people change into after a long time." She said, frowning slightly.

"Hopefully better people than they were," Ron replied. "Come on, I need to talk to Harry and you should probably be with your daddy."

"It's after lunch, so it's almost curse studying time." Cassie admitted. "Then I get to go outside and play. Daddy says I should spend more time outside and less time with Mr. Peeves."

"Probably a wise idea. Peeves would probably get you in trouble." She nodded and held onto Mrs. Norris tightly. Ron shook his head and tried to ignore the glaring cat.

They entered the Great Hall to find Snape finishing his tea. Cassie wandered over to the table and sat down next to him. Snape glanced down, regarding Mrs. Norris horrid fate. The cat was being held hostage by the five-year-old who was ignoring her undignified state. She meowed pitifully at him.

"Where's Daddy and Papa Harry, Mr. Snape?" Cassie inquired ignoring the pitiful squeak that escaped the creature's mouth.

"Looking for you," he answered. "You're to stay put."

"Oh, okay. I just went after Mrs. Norris. I caught her."

"I can see that," he replied arching one eyebrow.

"Cassie, why don't you put her down? Mrs. Norris has an important job here. She needs to patrol the corridors." Ron said, pulling out a chair and sitting down next to her. She nodded and let the cat go. Mrs. Norris leapt to the ground and stalked off, tail straight in the air.

"I see you've decided to be civil Weasley." Snape snorted.

"I needed to think things through." He retorted as Harry reentered the Great Hall.

"Cassie! Thank Merlin. Where did you wander off to?" He demanded hurrying up to her.

"I went after Mrs. Norris. Then I ran into Uncle Ron and he said I could call him Uncle Ron and he said he needed to talk to you, so we came back." Cassie explained in what Harry was sure was one breath.

He glanced at Ron who was having trouble meeting his gaze.

"Yes, we need to talk, but not here." Ron nodded silently and got up. The two walked out leaving Snape to watch over Cassie who'd spied the sports section of the _Daily Prophet_ and was asking him if he'd read it to her.


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Notes:** Wow, we're on chapter 33 already. I need to hurry up and finish editing the last bit of the story or we'll be at it before we know it. laughs Don't worry, I'll keep putting up a chapter a week. So don't worry. I'm considering doing a Christmas picture of Harry, Draco and Cassie for all my readers as a thank you for sticking with the story this long. I know it's early to think about Christmas, but if I don't start now, I'll never get anything done.

Chapter 33

The Transfiguration classroom was empty; McGonagall had left for a day trip to London that morning. Harry leaned against her desk, arms crossed, fixing a hard stern gaze on Ron. The red head sat on the table directly in front of him jiggling one leg anxiously. Neither spoke for several minutes each waiting for the other to start. Finally Ron got up.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I've been a jerk." He sighed and sat back down. "I just don't understand. It's like you've lead a secret life behind my back. I thought I knew you, but this...I wasn't expecting it."

"Nobody was." His friend replied quietly.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. I'm having a hard time believing you and he are together. I can deal with the homosexuality, Merlin, I've been wondering about Bill for years." Ron shook his head hoping that he wasn't making matters worse. He couldn't stand to lose his best friend, not ever. "Malfoy's another matter. From everything I experienced he hated us."

Harry sighed. It was hard to explain how it happened because he wasn't sure himself. He and Draco had talked about it a couple times, but not at great length. Most of it stemmed from the brief conversation he and Draco had had while getting dressed that first day. Draco had elaborated a little bit on it since, but when it came to trying to explain it to someone who wasn't in the relationship, it was hard. Harry stared at Ron realizing that he wasn't sure he could manage properly. Besides, Ron hadn't taken the news about the relationship well to begin with; he worried that he might make matters worse. Still, for the sake of their friendship, he needed to try and Ron seemed willing to listen.

Draco had fantasized meeting the "famous Harry Potter" when he was little. Harry was this great hero to all of magic folk in Britain and Draco thought that great wizards like themselves should be friends and allies. When they finally did meet first year, Draco had found Harry very different than what he'd imagined. He'd wanted to be friends, but at that moment Harry had chosen Ron over him, which hurt. So he'd exacted revenge on them, but he'd never lost the hidden desire to be closer to Harry. It was buried so deep that he forgot about it consciously, but his subconscious never did. There it grew and altered into the love that Hathor's Kiss took advantage of.

Harry tried his best to explain this to Ron, who shook his head from time to time in disbelief. This time though, he listened to the full story before making a judgment.

"So he really did like you, but was too afraid to say anything because he was Slytherin and you were Gryffindor?"

Harry shook his head. That wasn't quite right. Sighing, Harry thought about it for a moment and tried again.

"He did and didn't," he said at last. "He hated you for being my friend and hated me for not being his. At the same time he had a crush on me and envied you for your closeness. I believe there were times he wanted nothing more than to be you."

Ron blinked. He couldn't believe that, but as he thought some of what Harry had said made sense. The attempt first year to show Harry that he was better off making friends with him stuck out in his mind. When Harry had said no, Draco had looked hurt. An eleven-year-old hadn't seen that, but a twenty-three-year-old now did.

"He hid it well," he said it at length.

"I know. He hid it as well as I hid mine. Except it's only been since fourth year, when he championed Cedric as the true Hogwarts Champion. I wanted nothing more than to join his campaign. I really didn't want to be Champion, Ron." Harry confessed dropping his arms to his sides.

"I know. That was a really bad year."

"The one after that wasn't much better to start off with."

"I came back, didn't I? I couldn't let Malfoy or his brutes pick on you like that. Neither could Natalie."

"Natalie came back because she loved you." Harry pointed out.

"Well, there was that too," Ron chuckled remembering their return to being Something. "Although, looking back, I remember you were getting really depressed while I was Nothing."

"You scared me when you disappeared." Harry said quietly. "I thought that I should've recognized the signs, that if I'd only tried harder to cheer you up or get you to do something other than sit in the dorm, maybe you wouldn't have become Nothing."

"It wasn't your fault," Ron murmured. "It was mine. I put myself in that state, but I didn't want to be responsible for putting you in that state. That's part of the reason I came back. I had friends and family that cared."

"You know what, Draco picked on me more when you were gone," Harry said thinking aloud. "I wonder if he was in some way trying to help me not be depressed?"

Ron shrugged. "I don't know."

"Love is an odd emotion. It sneaks up on you when you're not expecting it." The Auror dropped his hands to his side. "I don't want it to ruin our friendship, but I don't know where I stand with you anymore."

"Harry, we've been through worse. I'll live. I already told Cassie she could call me Uncle Ron. I'm not going anywhere I just needed to sort things out. I think I understand a little more. You're my friend, my best friend. I don't want to be shut out any more than you do." He got up and walked over to the man. "I don't promise miracles, but if you need a sympathetic ear I'm always here." Harry smiled.

"I may need that."

"With Malfoy, things are never smooth." Ron chuckled, feeling better. Harry sighed and shook his head. No they weren't, not even between friends. Draping his arm over the other man's shoulder, he smiled briefly before suggesting that they go see what terror Cassie was causing to Snape in their absence.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Staring determinedly, Harry willed the die to change. It didn't.

"One, _rua_, _toru_, four, you have to slide down the snake!" Cassie crowed, counting half in English and half in Maori. Harry frowned. He was losing to his daughter.

They'd been playing Snakes and Ladders for nearly an hour, ever since Draco had dropped her off. Working on curriculum for the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, Draco needed some time to himself. Harry was willing to take Cassie off his hands for a few hours. _It would be fun_, he thought.

Draco thanked him quickly before disappearing in the direction of the Potion's room. He'd wanted Snape's opinion on a few points before submitting his class schedule to Dumbledore.

Harry thought Draco didn't need Snape's help, considering all the guidance he'd had in New Zealand on the subject. Unfortunately putting together a class plan was more difficult than Harry realized. In that case he could understand why Draco had gone to see Snape, although, personally he'd have seen McGonagall.

"My turn!" Cassie reached for the die and rolled a two. It only got her a little further, but she was still ahead of him.

Spending quality time with Cassie was turning into a long losing streak though. Harry couldn't believe he hadn't won one round yet. Luck was not on his side and he silently wished he'd taken up Heather's offer to have her sit in. Just to keep him company, she'd said. She certainly knew Cassie better than he did, which made him regret not following the little voice that wanted him to look for Draco years ago. If he'd done so, he would have a better idea of who she was. What all her likes and dislikes were. Did she take after him at all? Was she afraid of spiders? Was she always this good at Snakes and Ladders or was it just today? He couldn't turn back time, but he could try to make up for it by spending being with her now.

Other than the week Draco had left for New Zealand, Harry hadn't been alone with Cassie. Normally Heather or Draco was there, to keep an eye on them. They knew her habits and knew when she was ready for naps or was getting hungry. In that week, he'd learned a little, but not enough to judge correctly when the cranky whine was because she was tired or just being difficult. If he lived with her it would be different, but right now he had his own living space. At some point he thought he'd want to make that step to living with Draco, Cassie and Heather, but he wasn't ready yet. Everything was still too new.

"Papa Harry, it's your turn." Cassie nudged him. Harry took up the die and shook them in his hand. Letting them go he watched them bounce across the board. Six. He grinned. He may not lose this round after all. It was a bit embarrassing losing seven rounds to your own child, especially when that child was only five.

"One, two, three, four, five, six. Oh, you're almost there," Cassie said, pouting slightly.

"Looks like I might win this time," he told her.

"You should win one, sometime," she replied snatching up the die and rolling a three. "Ha, caught up to you!"

"Not for long." Harry rolled another six, which sent him up a ladder and right down a snake to another part of the board, which meant he only had to roll a three or higher to win the game. Grinning, he waited for Cassie to roll.

A knock at the door coincided with Cassie's toss. The die read one and Harry hopped up out of his chair to answer the knock.

"Ron. Hi, come in. I'm playing Snakes and Ladders with Cassie." Harry greeted his friend.

"Thanks. I just wanted to see how you were doing before I leave tomorrow. Natalie and I are going to the Burrow to see Mum and Dad," he said standing there. "Snakes and Ladders you say, I haven't played that in years. The snakes bit me a couple times when I was little. Fred and George used to bang their pieces on the snakes' head then stick my hand on the board when they got mad. Charlie rescued me a couple times when they angered the one mildly poisonous one. I heard they finally took that one off the game."

Harry's eyes widened.

"That must be a type that only wizards have," he said slowly thanking Merlin that he'd never seen that board. "Cassie and I are playing the nice safe Muggle version. No enchanted board."

"Oh, really? It's Muggle?" Ron was already walking in and nosing his way over to where Harry and Cassie had been playing.

"I win!" Cassie announced.

"Hey, you skipped my turn," Harry protested closing the door and hurrying back over.

"You weren't here, so I rolled for you. You got a one. Then I rolled and got an eight," Cassie explained, collecting the pieces in preparation for the next round.

"That's a six sided die, there is no eight," Harry pointed out. "Cassie..."

The little girl grinned mischievously and turned her attention to Ron.

"Want to play with us Uncle Ron?"

"Sure," Ron said pulling out a chair and sitting in it. He leaned on the table and stared at the board. "So the snakes don't move?"

"No, they're part of the board." Cassie gave him a weird look.

"Not at all."

She shook her head.

"So this is a Muggle version with no moving snakes." Ron touched a black snake and lifted his finger waiting for the creature to move. The two dimensional snake remained two dimensional and stayed in place. "A bit boring, but certainly a lot safer than what I used to play."

Harry pulled out the third chair at the table while she happily got Ron a game piece and they began anew. Taking Harry's old seat Ron picked up the die and rolled. They played for a while until Natalie came looking for her husband. Ron and Harry enticed her to join the game. After several rounds, all of which Cassie won; Natalie suggested they move onto another game. Finding a deck of cards, they began a match of Go Fish. They hadn't had fun like this in a while, just playing and talking. Cassie was having a great time winning all the cards and watching the adults grumble about losing. It was just like when she used to spend time with Fa'avahs. Everyone laughed and nobody talked about Death Eaters or Voldemort. The only people missing were Draco and Heather. Cassie wished they were both there.

An hour later Draco and Snape walked down the corridor to the teacher's apartments.

"I'm going to check on Cassie before we go looking for Dumbledore," Draco explained. Snape snorted.

"He has a bad habit of disappearing when I want to talk to him about Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions or me teaching Dark Arts," Snape muttered letting Draco knock on the door. "Then reappearing when I'm about to discipline one of his favorites."

Draco nodded, more in sympathy with Snape than experience. Although, he did remember that Dumbledore favoring the Gryffindor house when Harry was involved. He needed to let it go, he told himself, he and Harry had already talked about this.

The door opened. The sound of Natalie laughing spilled out into the hallway.

"Hi, are you done already?" Harry asked just as someone called 'go fish'. It sounded like Ron.

"Actually, Professor Snape and I are trying to locate Dumbledore. I stopped by to check on Cassie, she's not giving you any problems?"

"No, other than a few instances of her rolling an eight on a six sided die."

Draco sighed, knowing that trick all to well. Suddenly there was an uproar of laughter, causing him to give Harry a quizzical look.

"Who is in there with you?"

"Well, Ron and Natalie stopped by," Harry began as someone started accusing Ron of holding cards.

"Is that McGonagall?" Draco inquired looking past Harry in an attempt to count how many people there were.

"Yes, and Percy and..." Dumbledore declaring that they should redeel suddenly cut him off. Harry glanced over his shoulder as Ron began protesting that he hadn't cheated.

"No wonder we can't find him." Snape growled from behind Draco. "He's hiding with Potter."

Fixing a defensive glare in Snape's direction, Harry tried to remain neutral. Dumbledore had stopped by all on his own; he wasn't hiding him from anyone.

"Well, I need to talk to Dumbledore, if he can wait a minute." Draco commented stepping inside.

"You're going into a room full of Gryffindors," Snape pointed out trying to keep out of the line of site, lest Dumbledore spot him and invite him to join what ever was going on in there.

Draco gave him a stoic look.

"My daughter is in there and I need to save her before they corrupt her."

"HEY!" Harry protested as Draco sauntered past him. "She's corrupting us!"


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Note:** Another short chapter this time. Sorry. It just happens sometimes when I write. Next time it will be longer.

Chapter 35

_I so detest this_, Severus grumbled mentally. There were days he questioned why he'd agreed to be a double agent. Today was one of them. He had lessons to prepare for students who would be returning in three and a half weeks. This wasn't the time for him to be running errands that Lucius or whatever Death Eater higher up the ranks wanted him to!

"Are we there yet?" The Death Eater behind him whined.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" The second asked.

"Yes," Severus hissed. "Now if you don't want to get caught in the wards you'll keep quiet."

Lucius had finally recovered enough to order people around again. After several weeks of careful plotting and information gathering, he'd devised a way to abduct his granddaughter from Hogwarts. Unfortunately, this plan involved Severus leading two rather annoying Death Eaters through one of the passages that wasn't heavily warded. Preferably one that he'd set up, if he could manage.

If I can manage,he scoffed, wishing for once he could tell Lucius exactly what he thought about his obsession with forcing Draco to become a Death Eater. Of course telling him that he'd never win because his son or his son's lover would kill him probably wouldn't have gone over well.

"This has to be the longest secret passage in all of Hogwarts." The first Death Eater mumbled.

"I agree." The second said as they rounded a corner and found themselves on a staircase leading up.

"Quiet both of you or that cat will hear you," Severus snarled referring to Mrs. Norris. The two behind him immediately clammed up, making the rest of the trip blissfully silent.

Severus carefully stepped out from behind a tapestry. Checking to make sure no one was coming he waved to the others. Slipping from the passageway, they looked to him for further instructions.

"The child should be in the library about now. I would suggest waiting until her guardian has left to go get her midmorning snack before approaching. The child's guardian is rather handy with a curse I've been informed." Severus told them as he straightened his robes. They nodded in unison and slunk off towards the library.

With his part of this mission complete, Severus headed in the opposite direction. Taking off the mask he'd been wearing, he walked calmly to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. The door was ajar and he could hear two men talking. Casually entering, Severus made his presence known with a slight cough.

"I would suggest going and checking on your daughter," he said toying with the mask in his hands.

Harry and Draco who'd been working on DADA curriculum for the coming year, noted how he was dressed and what he held. Two chairs scraped against the stone floor as the fathers rapidly stood. Wands in hand they tore off to the library without saying a word to the Potions Master. Smiling, Severus watched them go.

_I said I'd do my part, I said nothing about not telling the parents. I wonder what will happen to those two once Draco and Potter get a hold of them? Of course, Cassie may get to them first. _The memory of the curse that had pinned Lucius to the wall made Severus certain that what ever happened, it was going to be painful.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Cassie didn't scream, simply glared at them. The Death Eaters had struck just after Heather had left to retrieve her specially blended tea from their quarters. She'd hexed the first with a full body lock and bolted, only to slam into the second. Hogwarts was supposed to be safe, but apparently there were glitches in the security system. She'd have to tell Grandpa Dumbledore as soon as she was free.

The second Death Eater had spelled her legs so she couldn't run and taken her wand before freeing its friend. Now they were staring at her like they weren't sure what to do next.

"We should put a sleeping spell on her, this way she can't escape," the first said.

"She's not going anywhere," the second, stated folding its arms.

"What if she starts screaming?"

"She's not screaming now."

"I still think it's better if we put a spell on her." The first replied, glancing at her.

"Just pick her up and we'll take her back to Lucius like we're supposed to."

"Lucy-us is a bad man," Cassie said narrowing her eyes. "You'll be in BIG trouble with Daddy."

"It's nothing personal, we're only following orders," the second told her. "If Lucius Malfoy wants you, then we're supposed to bring you to him."

"You'll be in BIG trouble with Papa," she warned.

"Look, we don't care if...." The second growled just as they heard the sound of running feet.

"Draco wait up!" Harry snarled as Draco skidded into the library and raced towards the restricted section.

Both Death Eaters' heads snapped to attention. They stood stalk still and listened to the hurried footfalls. With their attention elsewhere, Cassie took a deep breath and screamed. High pitched, it was enough to alert her parents to her whereabouts. Seconds later Draco appeared from amongst the shelves. Angry eyes assessed the situation before making his next move.

They had Cassie on the floor obviously unable to move. Behind them several chairs were lying about. Apparently there'd been a struggle to get her. She didn't seem injured though, which was a small consolation in his mind. Gripping his wand tightly, he wondered which curse to use on them. Whatever it was, he needed to get Cassie out of the way first.

"DADDY!" She cried seeing him standing in the aisle.

Startled, the Death Eaters turned to look at Draco. He saw them stiffen before whipping their heads back to look at Cassie.

"Get away from my daughter," Draco warned in a dark tone. Slowly shifting their gaze, they stared at him like they were confused. "I said, get away from my daughter unless you want to find out exactly how she pinned Lucius to the wall of his own house."

They didn't move. Draco felt Harry's presence behind him as the Death Eaters studied him.

"Daddy curse them!" Cassie yelled. "They want to take me to Lucy-us!"

"_Takoto_..." Draco began knowing that he could aim this curse well enough to miss his daughter.

"Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?" One Death Eater inquired as if it wasn't sure it was addressing the right person.

Draco paused, that voice was familiar somehow. His mind quickly played back where he thought he knew it from.

"Crabbe?" He hazarded. It almost sounded like him, but he wasn't sure.

"Yes," Crabbe said, his broad shoulders heaving a sigh of relief.

Feeling a bit surprised at the confession, Harry tapped Draco on the shoulder.

"See if you can reason with him," he whispered anxiously, his eyes lighting on Cassie momentarily.

"I don't know; it has been a while since I saw him." Draco hissed. "Let's hope he'll listen to me." True, once Vincent Crabbe had followed his every command loyally, but that'd been before he'd left Britain. They were obviously Death Eaters and he wasn't, which could easily spell disaster.

"If we could capture them without resorting to spells, it'd put her in less danger." Harry told him fretting over his daughter's precarious position. Draco simply nodded. He had to keep his attention on Crabbe and the other Death Eater.

"Daddy? You know this Death Eater?" Cassie inquired giving her father an odd look.

"Yes, he used to be one of Daddy's friends," Draco replied, stepping forward. "It'll be all right Snapdragon, they're not going to take you."

Harry prayed that Crabbe still thought of Draco as a friend and would give them leeway. The last thing they needed was for Cassie to be caught in the crossfire of spells.

"We didn't realize that you...." Crabbe began.

"Malfoy, when did you have a child?" The second Death Eater suddenly blurted out as Draco moved cautiously towards her. If he could place himself between Cassie and the men, it'd give Harry a chance to levitate her out of the way.

"Almost six years ago," he answered realizing he knew the other voice. "Is that you Goyle?"   
"Yes it is," Goyle muttered, lowering his gaze.

"We didn't know she was yours." Crabbe said hastily as Draco moved to shield his daughter. "Your father only said to bring him the child that was being kept at Hogwarts. He didn't say anything about it being his own grandchild."

"He's not my father." Draco snarled, his gaze turning hard. "He disowned me and tried to murder my daughter."

"Oh," they said in unison. Crabbe shuffled his feet, trying to make sense of what was going on.

"I guess that's why we didn't see you at any of the Death Eater gatherings." Goyle mumbled, feeling awkward.

"Daddy, you were a DEATH EATER?" The look of alarm on Cassie's face made him immediately scoop up and comfort her.

"No, no...I never was. Lucius wanted me to be one and for a while I didn't think I had a choice. Then I had you and I discovered I did. So I walked away and took you and Gran with me." He glared at his two old friends, telling them in a look not to upset his daughter like this again.

"But you said Death Eaters are bad and if you were one..." Cassie whimpered.

"No sweetie, I wasn't one and they are bad. That's all true, you just keep cursing them if they come near you."

"But they took my WAND!" Cassie cried burying her face in the crook of his neck. Letting her sob, he kept his wand ready unable to completely trust his old friends not to do anything. He felt bad, he should be able to trust them and he wanted to, but his more practical side had to prepare him for the worst.

"Malfoy, if we'd known she was yours we wouldn't have done this." Crabbe explained after a moment of prolonged silence broken by Cassie's sniffling. They'd been friends and he still considered Draco one. Besides he'd seen the results of the child's curse. If that was any example of the arsenal that Draco had, he didn't want to be on his bad side.

"Wait a minute, you had a choice in becoming a Death Eater?" Goyle exclaimed, feeling a bit lost. He stared at Draco uncertain how he could've avoided family duty.

"Oh Merlin," Harry muttered, rolling his eyes. The two had never been the brightest people in the world. "All you had to do was say no."

"It's not that simple Harry," Draco pointed out. "We were raised to follow in our parents footsteps. We had to be good heirs and do what we were told. Becoming a Death Eater was expected. If I hadn't become a parent, I doubt I would have realized I'd had a choice."

Crabbe and Goyle nodded in agreement. Harry shuddered. It all sounded horrible to him. They were Death Eaters because their parents were. Of course people had whispered about it during school. Like father like son. Even he'd been compared to his father. Still, just because he was James' son, didn't mean he was a carbon copy of him. Everyone had choices; sometimes it took realizing that you had them to break out. Draco had escaped the cycle because of Cassie, but there'd been nothing for Crabbe or Goyle. They'd been trapped, but now they had a chance. He was learning that you couldn't judge a Slytherin by their parentage. Draco had taught him that.

"We can't complete this mission. You're our friend." Goyle said after a minute. "I don't know what happened, but we can't take her."

"We wouldn't let you even if you did." Draco replied, nodding towards Harry.

"Considering it's well known amongst the Death Eaters that she pinned your..er Lucius to a wall for three hours, I don't think we would've stood a chance anyway." Crabbe pointed out dropping his hands to his sides. Draco smiled a little, he was still very proud of her for that spell. When she was older, she would be a force to be reckoned with.

"I'd still like to know where you've been. Or why you haven't written." Goyle commented folding his arms across his chest. "We graduated and that was the last we heard from you."

"It's a long story. Why don't you hand over your wands and we'll go talk about this someplace else?"

"You want to tell them?" Harry exclaimed suddenly unsure if he was willing to tell them everything right this second. "They're Death Eaters! What if it gets back to Lucius or Voldemort?"

"Lucius has probably figured it out. That's why he wants her," Draco snapped, sounding curter than he'd intended. These were his friends; he'd dealt with Harry telling Ron and Natalie about them, why couldn't he tell Goyle and Crabbe if he wanted?

"Actually, given that we have a choice, we wouldn't go back EVER." Goyle interrupted before Harry and Draco could start arguing in earnest.

"Yes. It's not very pleasant. If you mess up you're punished, heavily." Crabbe echoed the sentiment. "Not to mention, I'm a bit squeamish around blood and dying things."

Draco gave Harry a pleading look and he relented.

"I'm going to have to turn them in though," Harry grumbled. "I AM an Auror after all."

"That means we'll be sent to Azkaban!" Crabbe moaned. Harry was sure he was remembering miserably all the terrible tales about the prison. It was almost worse than the punishment they'd receive for failing.

Harry regarded the two crest fallen Death Eaters. From the way they were speaking, it sounded like they didn't want to be associated with Voldemort. Actually if he thought about it they didn't seem threatening, more pitiful than anything. Without Draco to lead them, they'd lost their way in life.

"Maybe we can have them confined to someplace a little less detrimental?" Draco suggested. Crabbe and Goyle nodded vigorously approving this idea. Sighing, Harry knew that he had his work cut out for him.

"Gentlmen, your wands," he said at last. "We'll figure out punishment later."

They did as he asked, including Cassie's in the offering. Harry returned it to her. Taking it happily, she stuffed the small wand into her shorts' pocket.

"Thanks Papa Harry," she exclaimed.

"Do you mind removing your masks? Cassie's uncomfortable around them." Draco pointed out as he undid the leg bind spell.

"She certainly didn't seem afraid when she was staring us down." Crabbe commented taking his off.

"That's because you're not as scary as Lucy-us and I cursed him." Cassie told him as Draco carried her back to the DADA room.

"Gee thanks," Goyle grumbled. He paused for a moment. "So why did she just call Potter, Papa?" His gaze slid to Harry who crossed his arms and glared at him.

"I'll explain, I promise," Draco assured.

They'd just reached the door when Heather came walking back with her cup of tea. She took one look at the unknown men and demanded to know what was going on. Draco promised that everything was under control, but if she and Cassie would get Dumbledore and Ron that it would be greatly appreciated. The Irish woman agreed and took Cassie from him. Setting her on the ground, they hurried off.

Ten minutes later they sat in the DADA classroom. The two Death Eaters were pale and unsure of what to make of what they'd just heard. In front of each was a small sheet of parchment with Hathor's Kiss' description on it. They were trying to sort through the information. It seemed so unreal, but at the same time made some sense. It certainly explained why they hadn't heard from their friend in six years.

Dumbledore and Ron were sitting quietly to one side, letting Draco and Harry deal with the problem. Heather had decided that it was best Cassie not be involved. This was a grown up issue not something for a five-year-old.

"So you were pregnant?" Crabbe inquired slowly gazing up at his old friend.

"Yes, I was," Draco replied. No matter how many times he answered this question, he always felt odd. It was as if he could still feel Cassie's movements inside him. The memory of those nine months would stay with him forever.

"And Potter's the father?"

"Yes."

Silence enveloped the room for a few moments before Dumbledore spoke.

"We seem to have a situation gentlemen. We can't allow Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle to take Cassiopeia to Lucius and we can't simply let them go either. The impression I'm getting is that neither of you have your hearts set on being Death Eaters."

"We didn't have a choice really, Professor Dumbledore." Goyle interrupted.

"I think I understand that."

"Please don't send us back to Lucius Malfoy. He'll be EXTREMELY unhappy that we failed this assignment. We don't have the best record in completing tasks anyway and this will just add to our punishment," Crabbe said pleadingly. Dumbledore nodded reassuringly while everyone began plotting. There had to be a way to keep them both from being killed.

"I have an idea." Ron smiled mischievously. "Why don't we turn them in?"

"I hardly think they should go to Azkaban, Weasley." Draco replied studying his fallen friends. They looked terrified by the prospect.

"Let me finish. We turn them in, because if we don't Harry and I will get in trouble. But we'll plead that they be given a light sentence. Then they'll be put into a prison here in Britain instead. It'll be all over the _Daily Prophet_ that we captured two Death Eaters sneaking into Hogwarts. This way no one will know the truth that they surrendered to us without a fight."

"But Lucius will still be able to get to them if they're in a prison here," Draco pointed out. "I know how he thinks and they'd still be in danger."

"Then I have a suggestion." Dumbledore said. "One that hopefully will work."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

The headline read 'Death Eaters Captured at Hogwarts'. A photo of the outside of Hogwarts with owls flying about carrying letters was directly below and to the left. To the right was the full story of the event, complete with quotes from Dumbledore, Ron and Harry. They assured everyone that the security breech had been dealt with. As for the Death Eaters, they had been tried and were now imprisoned in a secret location. The reporter, Colin Creevy, stated that when he asked Harry about the speedy trial, the 'boy who lived' had no comment. But he promised that they were safely out of the public's eye.

Heather put down the _Daily Prophet_ and glanced over her cup of coffee.

"Out o' the public's eye, yes. Out o' my cream, no." She glared at the two large tomcats currently taking turns drinking from the pitcher in front of her. They stopped abruptly and gazed up at her. "That cream's fer everyone's coffee and tea. Not for you ta eat. Now get off the table."

Slowly they turned and hopped off the table, landing not so gracefully on the floor. A few disgruntled meows reverberated upwards.

"You'll get used ta the four feet lads. Jus' think o' it this way. Lucius wouldn't ever suspect you'd been turned inta cats."

Narrowing they're eyes at her, Crabbe and Goyle flicked their tails in the air and walked out of the Great Hall.

---------------------------------------

A cool breeze blew, catching and dislodging a yellow leaf from its branch. Drifting lazily on the wind, it fluttered past the window. Draco watched it twirl for a moment trying to relax a little before his next class started. It was only the fourth day of classes and already he felt it was going to be a long term. After five years working with Muggles in landscaping, he thought he would relish the chance to do something else. Teaching though, may not have been it. How Snape had put up with years of snippy fifth years, scared wide-eyed first years and the over-eager sixth years he didn't know. He'd looked out over his students for the past week and felt their callous stares on him.

_Dumbledore must have a sadistic streak_, Draco thought turning away from the window and walking back to his desk. _I always wondered why we went through so many DADA teachers; they all went insane after the first week because they weren't allowed to strangle anyone._ Perhaps he should've turned down the headmaster's offer.

That wouldn't have been a good idea though and he understood that. He had to think of Cassie and Harry. If they hadn't stayed, he and Harry wouldn't have had this second chance. Harry would've never found out about his daughter and Cassie would've missed out on Harry's bumbling, albeit good intentioned, attempts at being a parent. He'd get used to it. In fact, Harry was getting better, but Draco wouldn't admit that yet.

"Am I interrupting something?" A familiar voice inquired, startling Draco so much that his neck cracked as his head snapped up. Harry stood in the doorway holding two mugs.

"No," Draco replied wondering what was up with the mugs.

"You had a smile on your face and I was curious if I was disrupting some..."

"No, I was just thinking of something amusing, that's all." Draco cut him off.

"Ah, well, I brought you some tea. I thought you might want some if today was anything like yesterday." The Aurour stepped forward, holding the tea out for him. Coming out from behind his desk, Draco met him halfway. Taking the mug from him, he thanked Harry and took a sip.

"So, is it worse than yesterday?"

Pausing, the blond thought a minute.

"I suppose it went better. There weren't many blank stares and I didn't hear anyone mutter anything derogatory about the class."

"Then you caught their attention?" Harry asked touching his lips the rim of the mug. Tipping it slightly, he let the warm liquid trickle down his throat. Draco watched, momentarily letting his mind wander freely with pleasant imagery.

"Perhaps, or maybe I just didn't bore them."

"You always manage to keep Cassie's attention, maybe you should try teaching them like you teach her?"

"Cassie is five, not eleven. It takes a different technique to keep her attention. I have to take breaks every twenty minutes or so otherwise she gets agitated and won't cooperate. As much as my students would like it, I can't let them have a nap time."

Harry chuckled, causing Draco to shake his head.

"You'll get it, I know you will. There has to be some way to get them interested in this. Professor Lillium found a way, remember? Her classes were almost always interesting."

Frowning, Draco took another swallow and thought. Perhaps he'd been going about this wrong. Snape had told him that he needed to make the students know that he was in charge and not them. That Draco needed to assert that the rules in his classroom were absolute and he wouldn't tolerate any deviants. The strategy worked for Snape, but Draco didn't think it was working for him. He'd like his class to work with him, not against him, as they appeared to be now.

Harry had a point; Cassie usually paid attention to his lessons. If he could handle a little girl, he should be able to take on a class of older students. Maybe some of the things he did with her would work for the first years he'd be teaching in another twenty-six minutes.

"I have an idea, would you mind staying for the next class?" He asked, his mind scrapping today's chapter reading for a live demonstration by a famous Aurour.

"Sure," Harry replied. "Although, I need to ask Madame Pince if she'll mind keeping watch on Cassie for a while longer."

"I'll come with you."

"You don't trust me?"

"It's not that, it's just that I want to see one child smiling today." Draco grumbled as they began heading towards the door. He paused long enough to take a large drink of tea while Harry shut the door.

"You'll be a good DADA teacher, you just need to figure out how to reach them. Oh, quit scaring them like Snape does."

"I'm not scaring them, I'm being stern and ..." Draco protested.

"Scary," Harry interrupted. His light demeanor suddenly faded. "We need to remember Madame Pince will be leaving in another week. The new librarian will be back in the country then."

Draco's features tightened.

"Does she know?" He asked in a low voice.

"No," Harry replied looking a bit guilty. "She's been told nothing."

"Not much of a friend, are you?" Draca muttered.

"Some things shouldn't be spread across countries, you should know that."

He nodded.

"I do. Sometimes it's best to be kept in the dark for the sake of others."

They walked on in silence for a bit, each lost in their own thoughts and worries. Draco finished his tea on the way, but Harry nursed his, to busy to pay attention to the cooling liquid.

"I'm hoping she'll understand our situation," Draco said as he opened the doors to the library.

"I think she will," Harry answered. Lifting his foot, he was nearly knocked off balance by a streak of gray fur. A second streak of orange fur shot past him, causing him jump sideways out of the way. Both fathers stared after the fleeing cats. Turning back to the library they roared in unison.

"CASSIE! NO HEXING THE CATS."


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's Note**: My tendonitis has flared up badly, to the point that I can barely type. This means that I didn't post a chapter last week and may or may not next week. I will try to keep to my weekly schedule, but you'll have to forgive me if I don't. The drawing may also be late. I'm hoping that my hand will heal enough that I can type again for longer periods of time. Thank you for understanding.

Chapter 38

Hermione Granger strode confidently down the corridor leading to the library. As of today she was the official Hogwarts librarian. Madame Pince had finally retired after years of faithful service and had asked Hermione if she would take over. The young witch had leapt at the chance to work at her old school, especially amongst all the ancient, extremely rare tomes kept in the restricted section. Unfortunately she hadn't been able to start until the second week of classes because she'd been in Europe visiting her boyfriend. Viktor Krum was a professional Quidditch player, which meant that it was difficult for them to be together. Therefore, Madame Pince had agreed to remain the librarian until her return to Britain.

Before she'd left that June, Hermione had spent a week with Madame Pince going over all the proper procedures and such for the upkeep of the library. This made it easier for her to step into the role of librarian when she returned. That was probably the reason Professor Dumbledore hadn't said much to her when she'd arrived that morning. Either that or he was still dealing with the problem of the Death Eaters that had infiltrated Hogwarts. There had been stacks of letters, most likely from concerned parents, on his desk that he was reading through.

_This is going to be wonderful_, Hermione thought as she paused to open the doors to the library. _I'll have time to do some research and start that paper I've been planning to write. Of course there will be students to help and charms that need maintaining, plus I want to go through and recatalogue everything before I start. Madame Pince put a number of unusual jinxes on the books that really should be written down because I KNOW some student is going to set them off. Therefore I'll need to know what they are to undo them. So by October I'll be able to start my research_. Smiling happily, she shut the doors behind her. Hurrying through the rows of shelves to the back where her new office was, she mentally began planning out her time for the next two weeks.

Preoccupied with these musings, she nearly missed the pair of feet sticking out from amongst the rows of the restricted section. Taking two steps back, Hermione peered around the shelf and frowned. Sitting comfortably on the floor, legs straight out in front of her with large book resting on her thighs was a small girl. Black braids hung down over each shoulder, resting atop a green sweater with silver striping. To either side of her sat two large tomcats. One was a dark smoky blue color while the other was brown and gold striped. They glared up at her as if to say 'what are you doing here?' as the child flipped the page.

_This must be the new DADA instructor's daughter_, Hermione reasoned. Dumbledore had mentioned that they'd had to hire a new one, and that he was a young parent. Although, she didn't understand why the child couldn't be at home with her mother or grandparents instead of wandering loose around Hogwarts. It was poor parenting in her mind.

"Excuse me honey," Hermione said sweetly. The little girl looked up from her book. "What are you doing?"

"Studying curses," Cassie replied, staring up at the strange woman. She'd never seen her before; she wasn't one of the teachers she'd met. Although Daddy and Papa had said that Madame Pince was leaving and that a new librarian would be coming in today. This woman must be her. She didn't look pleased to see her or the cats.

"Well, curses are a little dangerous. Why don't you give me that book and we'll find something more suitable for you to be reading?" Hermione suggested moving closer.

"No thank you," Cassie replied focusing on one curse and mouthing it to herself.

"But this isn't a book for someone your age. Besides, you shouldn't be in the restricted section. It's full of bad things that a little girl shouldn't know until she's older." She said trying to coax the child to give up the book. "We don't want you to get hurt now, would we?"

"But Daddy said I'm supposed to study my curses," she informed the librarian.

"Did he?" The woman gave her a skeptical look. Cassie nodded firmly. "And where is your daddy?"

"In his classroom. He's a teacher." She told Hermione proudly.

"I see." Hermione said slowly. "The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Again Cassie nodded. "Why don't we go talk to your daddy?"

"But he's teaching right now. I'm supposed to stay with Vincent and Gregory until he comes to get me." Cassie told her as the cats continued to glare.

"Who are Vincent and Gregory?"

"The kitties," the little girl said nonchalantly.

"I see. Well, why don't you AND your kitties come with me to talk to your daddy?" Hermione asked, throwing on her most enticing smile. There had to be a way for the child to give up the book. Plus she wanted a word or two with her careless father.

Cassie thought about it for a moment before nodding. "I guess. But if I get in trouble, it's your fault."

Sighing, Hermione waited for the girl to close the book and climb to her feet. Silently cursing the child's negligent parent, she led the way out into the hall. _How could someone be as idiotic as to let a small child run around loose in the library where she might get into trouble! This DADA instructor must have brains about on par with Gilderoy Lockhart's before he erased his own memory_.

It took her a brief moment to remember where the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom was. Once she did, she took off at a brisk pace while Cassie trudged along behind. With the thick tome pressed to her chest, she followed directly in Hermione's shadow, her cat sentries never leaving their posts on either side. Tails held high in the air they dared anyone to try and harm Cassie while they were on duty.

Thankfully, class was almost over with, so they waited outside the classroom. Leaning against the wall Hermione glanced down at Cassie. The little girl was staring at the door with a bored expression on her face. _This is not how I wanted to spend my morning, but her father needs to know I won't tolerate her in my library unsupervised_, Hermione told herself angrily.

Finally the door opened releasing a flood of students into the corridor. A few paused to look at them, but most rushed off to their next class without acknowledgement.

As the crowd thinned, Hermione craned her neck to get a glance at the instructor. Spotting him at his desk shuffling parchment, she marched forward into the room ready to lecture him on good parenting practices. She was half way into the room before she got a good look at him. Her steps faltered leaving her frozen momentarily with her mouth slightly ajar.

Cassie ignored the suddenly still woman and walked up the Draco's desk. "Daddy, this lady says I'm not supposed to be studying my curses," she said, bringing Hermione back to her senses.

Draco set down the parchment then turned to give his daughter and the new librarian his full attention. "She did, did she?"

"Yes, and she dragged me down here even though I **_told_** her I was to wait in the library for you." She continued while the large smoke colored cat hopped up on the desk and sat.

"I see." He replied, his voice lowering slightly with disapproval.

"Draco Malfoy?" Hermione gasped not believing what her eyes told her.

"Yes, Granger?" He replied fixing her with a stern look.

"You're the new DADA teacher?" She blurted out.

"Yes."

"And this is your daughter?" This was unreal to her. Draco Malfoy shouldn't be teaching.

"Yes. Observant as ever I see," Draco muttered, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Now exactly why did you tell my daughter she couldn't study curses?"

The remaining shock dissipated at the sound of his irate voice. Crossing her arms in front of her, she took a calming breath before beginning.

"Because she's obviously too young to be studying such things. Not to mention there are many books that are extremely dangerous. That's why they're in the restricted section. You shouldn't let your child in the library unsupervised. Hogwarts is no place for a small child to be roaming freely." Hermione said crisply.

"First, it is not your place to go against something I've explicitly told her she's to do. Second, she needs to study curses and I've Dumbledore's permission to allow her in the restricted section for such purposes. Third, she was not unsupervised. Vincent and Gregory were there." Draco explained trying not to let his temper get the better of him.

"He what? I can't believe Dumbledore would allow such a thing," she huffed.

"He did." He replied through gritted teeth. _Percy I can handle, Natalie I can handle, hell I can even deal with Ron! Hermione on the other hand, I'm going to curse if she doesn't get off her high _broomstick!

"That is crazy, she's too young to be reading such books." Hermione growled, fixing Draco with a heated glare.

The cats glared at her and meowed loudly in Draco's defense.

"Thank you Vincent, Gregory." He said, glad that his friends were on his side.

"Weren't those the given names of your two bodyguards during school? You named your cats after them?" Hermione questioned recognizing the names. She'd always been good at remembering people and who they were associated with.

"I didn't name them, that's what they're called." Draco retorted hotly.

"That doesn't make any sense. You either you named them after Crabbe and Goyle or you didn't," she pointed out.

"I don't have time for this." Draco growled, noticing a few students beginning to trickle in. "I have a class to teach. Why don't you find Harry and tell him your concerns of how I'm raising Cassiopeia?"

"Harry's here?" Hermione asked. Draco nodded. "I thought it was just Ron. Although now that I think about it, Dumbledore did mention two Aurors."

"Yes, Harry's here. Why don't you go talk to him?"

"I think I will." She huffed, turning abruptly and nearly tripping over Vincent in the process. The tabby meowed loudly at the indignity as Gregory flattened his ears at her.

"Should I go back to the library Daddy?" Cassie asked as more students filed in. Draco thought a moment and shook his head.

"Why don't you sit at my desk and read quietly while I teach?" He suggested. She nodded and hurriedly climbed onto the chair.

"Do you think Papa will be mad at the lady for shooing me out of the library?" Cassie wondered as Hermione finally reached the door.

Once she made it out of the DADA classroom, Hermione paused a moment to ponder what Cassie had said. She'd called Draco Daddy, so who was Papa? Was that Lucius? She doubted that, the man wasn't a "Papa-type". He'd prefer Grandfather. Maybe it referred to her mother's father. That was possible. Still the statement seemed to insinuate that Papa was here. Why would Draco send her to see Harry? Suddenly she stopped. When had Draco started calling Harry by his first name? He'd always called him Potter. This didn't make sense, none of it.

Turning back to the mission at hand, she went in search of Harry.

Surprisingly the first person she bumped into was Percy Weasley. Ron had mentioned he was there doing something for the Ministry, but that was back in June. Hermione hadn't expected him to still be at Hogwarts.

"Good day Hermione." Percy said smiling. "I hear you've taken over for Madame Pince. Congratulations."

"Thank you. What are you still doing at Hogwarts? I thought the business for the Ministry would have ended by now."

"It did, but I decided to quit the Ministry." Hermione looked aghast at this. Working for the Ministry of Magic was his dream job. "They wanted to move me into the same department as my father. I refused." Percy explained.

"That's terrible. What are you doing now?" She asked feeling a bit sorry for him.

"I'm the History instructor here," Percy stated, a smug expression fixing on his face.

"You're what? Wait, what happened to Professor Binns?" She felt perplexed, a lot had changed in the three months she'd been on the continent. Percy tried to hide an amused smile.

"A little Malfoy informed him he was a dead right before classes started. He was quite surprised and asked how long he'd been a ghost. She told him he'd been one since Snape had been a student, and he decided that it was about time he crossed over to the other side." Percy paused in his narration. "Have you met Cassiopeia Malfoy yet?"

"Yes. I wish someone had TOLD me Draco Malfoy was our new DADA instructor."

The red head coughed and looked a bit guilty. "Yes, well…" She eyed him suspiciously for a moment. "Anyway, where were you going in such a hurry?"

"To find Harry. I had to deliver Miss Malfoy to her father because she was in the restricted section unsupervised reading a book on curses. And not the first year ones, but the ones we learned in sixth year!" She exclaimed once more fuming. "The child could've been hurt."

"But she's supposed to be studying curses," Percy interjected before she could give him her opinion on Draco's parenting skills.

"Why!" She snapped.

Percy chewed his bottom lip. "I think it's best you hear this from Harry. He's in the teachers' living area. He traded places with Ron after the Crabbe and Goyle incident. He's currently the Auror assigned to the school, although Ron isn't far away."

"What Crabbe and Goyle incident? Oh, do you mean the two Death Eaters that broke in here a month ago?" Percy nodded. "The paper didn't mention their names."

"Yes, well." Percy didn't finish the sentence. Instead he pretended to look at his watch. "I should be going; I have students that need to be taught."

"Then I'll have to talk with you later Percy."

"That would be nice. You should get going. Harry's in his quarters I believe. Good luck." Percy said letting her pass by. "You'll need it."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Staring down the hallway Hermione silently cursed herself for not asking Percy which apartment was Harry's. Glancing left then right, she saw no choice but to knock on every single door until she found him. _Pity no one puts signs on their doors with their names_, she thought.

Just as she was lifting her hand to knock on the door she heard another door further down the hall open then close. Pausing, she turned her head and noticed a woman with graying red hair stride towards her.

"Professor Flitwick is in class now lass," Heather commented passing by her.

"Oh," Hermione said, lowering her hand. "Actually I'm looking for Harry Potter."

"Well, yer at the wrong door. He's down there in our quarters. Seventh door on the left." She pointed in the direction.

"Thank you," Hermione replied, unsure who the woman was. Heather nodded and continued on her way.

A moment later the new librarian was knocking on the correct door wondering what the women had meant by "our" quarters. She didn't have time to consider the question though for the door opened and a solemn looking Harry stood there.

"Hermione? When did you arrive?" He asked, his eyes lighting up when he saw her.

"This morning. I saw Dumbledore straight away when I got here, although he neglected to tell me that Draco Malfoy was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor." She huffed annoyed that she'd not been informed of something this important. No wonder there was two Aurors at Hogwarts! It would take both of them to keep an eye on him.

Harry sighed audibly before inviting her in. Dumbledore hadn't told her for a reason no doubt. Too bad he didn't know it. He quickly shut the door before offering her a chair.

"Sorry about the mess," he muttered. "I was studying." Sitting down, Hermione eyed the mess. There were three books, a battered spiral ring notebook with both pencil and ink writing in it, several scrolls of which one was open and she could make out Harry's writing on it. Strange words like _mahi atua_ and _atahu_ were arranged neatly in one column with English text next to them. Reading the text she quickly realized that they were definitions, most likely of the words they were across from.

"What are you studying?" She asked, curious about the words that certainly weren't Latin or Latin based. They didn't look Russian or Arabic either.

"I'm trying to catch up on several years worth of Moari magic before Cassie accidentally curses me." He explained, coming over and attempting to stack the clutter neatly.

"Cassie, that's Malfoy's little girl." Harry nodded. "I've had the pleasure. She was in the restricted section, which apparently she can be in. I wouldn't let **_my_** child be in there, but apparently Malfoy still thinks he owns the school." She grumbled loudly crossing her legs. "She's going to get herself injured." Harry snorted. "Can you believe that Malfoy scolded me when I told him as much and Percy said she was supposed to be learning them! What is wrong with everyone?"

"Nothing's wrong, it's just we know a few things you don't." He told her sitting down across from her. "Wait, you spoke with Draco?"

She nodded firmly. "I did and he told me to see you. What is going on here? When did you start calling him by his first name?"

Amused that she noticed that they were using each other's first names, Harry put the cork back in the inkbottle. He knew he couldn't put off telling her about he and Draco's relationship. In fact that was probably the reason she'd been sent to him. It was better that she heard it from him rather than Draco.

"When we started dating," he replied, shrugging as if it were no big deal. Hermione felt her jaw slacken, but caught it before she did her impression of a guppy.

"Dating?"

Harry nodded. There was no sense leaving her in the dark now that she was at Hogwarts. Draco and Dumbledore wished to keep this as low key as possible, which was why only those physically at the school knew. The students weren't told directly, but were beginning to figure it out and the heads of each house made it quite clear that it was an in school issue and not to be shared with family. That had been no small feat to do, but somehow the students seemed to understand the gravity of the situation. Voldemort had been creating havoc and death for the past nine years, creating a sense of fear within the student body and the populous at large. Hogwarts was supposed to be safe and the only way to keep it that was if everyone did their part in protecting it. This apparently in the students' minds meant not questioning the increased Auror presence or the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher's situation.

Explaining his role in all this took time, but Hermione sat through it silently. She didn't balk or scream, but simply waited for him to conclude before saying anything. When at last he finished she looked around the room with more understanding than she had. Reaching over she lifted one of the books on Moari magic and opened it. Harry waited anxiously as she read the warm greeting to Draco on the inside cover. It was from someone named Trina Fa'avah who apparently had given it to him as a birthday present. She thumbed to the table of contents and gazed over it before closing the book and laying it back on the table.

The Auror watched her, torn between breaking the silence and holding his tongue. At least she wasn't screaming he reminded himself.

"I guess we all think we know someone, but we never really do." Hermione stated at last her shoulders sagging. "I was so busy with my studies and Viktor these past few years that I've hardly done more than have dinner with you. I had to hear via owl that Ron and Natalie were expecting. The next day Ginny's invitation to Natalie's baby shower arrived. Now this." She gestured over the books. "I guessed I missed a lot." Her eyes misted threatening to turn to tears. "Some friend I am."

"Even Ron didn't know. I wasn't sure what exactly was going on half the time myself. Draco and I have decided we're going to try to make this work. He's been through a great deal of turmoil between the pregnancy, being disowned, living as a Muggle, and raising Cassie. We're taking baby steps, but I'm hoping for the best." Harry told her leaning forward to pick up the book on Moari language he'd been studying from when she knocked.

"I understand why she needs to learn curses now," she said slowly. "I'm not thrilled with having her in the library unsupervised though." Hermione fixed him with a stern gaze.

"She's never unsupervised." Harry retorted, resting back in the chair, book in hand.

"She looked unsupervised when I was there. The only other creatures in that library were the cats."

"Right, Crabbe and Goyle." Hermione paused and looked at him oddly. Then she remembered what Draco had called the cats. He'd said he hadn't named them, but those were their names. Closing her eyes she groaned.

"The cats are named Vincent and Gregory because they **_are_** Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle!" She exclaimed. Harry nodded. "I can't believe I didn't realize that earlier."

"It's okay, it took Percy a while too. He'd forgotten they had first names." Harry commented, smiling faintly.

"Wasn't he here when it happened?" She asked beginning to feel more at ease. The level of intensity was slowly going down, but she knew it was still going to take her some time before she sorted everything out in her head.

"No, it was one of the few instances this summer he wasn't here." He admitted. Hermione shook her head.

"I'm sorry that his plans to work for the Ministry didn't work out. He was so certain in his life."

"Life has a way of putting up detour signs when you least expect it." He was thinking specifically of Draco and Cassie. Hermione seemed to pick up on this and nodded. The conversation turned to other matters, such as Ron and Natalie's impending offspring, the teaching staff, this year's students and so on. By the time Heather returned from talking with Professor Dumbledore, they had returned to the matter of Cassie and her studies.

The Irish woman made it very clear that the child must continue her studies, and Hermione agreed to keep an eye on her like Madame Pince had been doing. Having extracted her pledge, Heather offered to teach her Moari as well.

"If Harry isa learnin' it, yer welcome ta join us. I doubt she'd try ta curse ya, but she's only a lil' girl. An' lil' girl's make mistakes." She pointed out.

"I suppose I should." Hermione replied, dragging out the vowel sound in 'suppose' to make it sound like she was thinking about it. As it was, she was interested in learning the curses for her own benefit. They could come in very handy, as the Malfoys had demonstrated. A five-year-old had bested Lucius Malfoy by surprise; imagine what could happen if it'd been a full grown adult. Knowledge was power and the more variety, the better.


	40. Chapter 40

**Author's Notes**: The holidays were crazy! I barely spent any time at home. I did get your present finished though. The link is at my website under www(dot)geocities(dot)com(backslash)tigresspern(backslash)harrypotter(backslash)AWFamilyChristmas, I will leave this up until January 31, 2005.

Chapter 40

Hugging her coloring book to her chest, Cassie looked left then right. None of this was familiar to her. Draco and Heather had told her to stay in their quarters and take a nap, but she couldn't sleep. There'd been a great commotion outside in the hallway, someone was screaming. It was Professor Trelawny. She'd been afraid, so she'd grabbed her book and crayons, and snuck away.

Vincent meowed and rubbed against her ankle.

"I don't know where we are." She tipped her head down. "Do you?"

Vincent meowed again.

"I don't like this. I want Daddy, but I ran too far, I think." She peered left again. "Maybe down there?"

"Lost, Itty-bitty Cassie?" a voice laughed from above. "I know where you can go." Peeves misted in above her, hanging upside down.

"This won't be like last time?" Cassie warned. "Daddy was very upset."

"No," promised the poltergeist, rubbing his rear. "It won't." He grumbled something about the Bloody Baron and punishment, but most of it thankfully didn't float down to the child's ears. "Follow me."

"Cassie can be really sweet once she gets to know you," Natalie said, smiling. Beside her, Hermione sighed.

"I'm still uneasy about having Cassie in the restricted section, even if Harry and Malfoy say it's all right." The two friends walked down the corridor on the fourth floor leading towards their old hide out, "Wulver's Burrow". Ron had gotten a request to return to Hogwarts last night. She'd wanted to visit her friends and had accompanied him.

"It does seem a bit extreme, but all considering, I don't fault her fathers for being overly cautious."

"I can understand, but that doesn't make me feel any better," Hermione replied. Sighing again, she glanced up the hallway looking for the statue that marked the entrance to the secret room.

"I got an owl from Ginny last night," Natalie said, changing the subject. "She wants to come visit Ron, Percy and I, as well as you and Harry if you're available. I'm guessing she's planning on having the baby shower when she comes. She's been very hush-hush about it."

"She hasn't spoken to me about it yet," Hermione commented. "Just the same, it'd be nice if all three of us could get together and have tea in Hogsmead and perhaps discuss one more exploration into the bowels of the Minatour's House?" Smiling slyly, she glanced over at Natalie, who was wearing an equally sly grin.

"One more quest for the Queen of the North, Scholar of the Tower, and Countess of the Seven Knights before the heir is born? Sounds like fun." The brunette winked, causing Hermione to laugh. "I'll let the Countess know that we look forward to her arrival."

"I can't wait," Hermione exclaimed. Coming up to the statue, Natalie suddenly paused and held her stomach. Waiting anxiously, Hermione asked if she was all right. Natalie shook her head.

"No, it's just the baby moving around," she assured. They waited a moment until Natalie was sure the baby wasn't going to try anything more.

"When will you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Hermione asked before speaking the password. The knight stepped aside, allowing them to enter.

"We decided we were going to wait until it was born to..." Natalie stopped. Staring into the room, both women could make out the top of a head covered in black hair, sitting beside the couch on the far side from them.

At the sound of the women's voices, Cassie peeked over the arm. Frowning, she wondered who'd given away her new hiding place.

"Cassie, what are you doing in here?" Natalie inquired, taking a few steps into the room.

"Coloring." Cassie held up a coloring book with crayon marks all over it.

"How did you get in here?" Hermione asked, wondering if Draco had found this room and had left her there. If so, why did he leave her there unsupervised? At least Crabbe and Goyle should've been there, but she didn't see them anywhere. Not to mention, how had Draco found out about this room. If he knew about this room, how many others did? Did he know about her midnight outings their last few years at Hogwarts? Had he found out about the other passages and rooms? Greenland's Journal was safely in Natalie's hands, so he couldn't have found out that way. At least she hoped so. Suddenly it felt like she was seventeen again and could be punished heavily for her secret explorations.

"Mr. Peeves showed me," Cassie murmured. "He even told me the secret words to make the statue move. It's really quiet in here and has a nifty couch with lots and lots of pillows. I piled them all together so I could jump on them." Cassie lowered the book. Hermione eyed the pillows heaped together on the sofa. "Daddy and Papa don't know about it, but Gregory and Vincent do."

At the sound of their names, the two tomcats lifted their heads from the mountain of pillows they'd buried themselves in. Noting Hermione and Natalie, the crept out, stretched and crossed to the arm closest to them. Gregory meowed loudly.

"Peeves showed you," Natalie mumbled, silently cursing the poltergeist. "That was nice of him, but you know you really should tell your fathers where you are. They might get worried."

Dropping down behind the couch again, Cassie muttered something that resembled, "I know", but didn't say anything more. Hermione sighed audibly, while Natalie removed several pillows and returned them to their proper home.

"Daddy was in class and Gran was helping Madame Pomfrey. I was supposed to be taking a nap, but Professor Trelawny was screaming at the top of her lungs about death and the Grim. I didn't like the noise, so I came up here where she can't get me."

Both women exchanged understanding looks. This certainly explained why they'd seen Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Harry run past them earlier. _Trelawny rarely comes down from her tower; she must be really in a state to flee her refuge._ Hermione surmised she must have seen Sirius wandering around or maybe all that tea had finally gotten to her brain. Not that she had much of one to begin with.

"I'm sure Dumbledore will make her stop." Hermione said confidently. There was no response from the little girl. Uncomfortable suddenly, Hermione shifted from one foot to the other while Natalie finished putting the pillows away.

"Cassie, can you promise me something?" Natalie said after a minute.

"What?"

"That you won't come here again without an adult. You need to make sure someone, besides Gregory and Vincent, know where you are at all times."

"Yes," Cassie mumbled. Grabbing another crayon, she drew large blue circles in the coloring book.

"Can you promise Aunt Natalie that?"

"If you or Miss Granger are here, can I come up here then?"

The women looked at each other. It was the first time Hermione had heard the sadness in Cassie's voice. There weren't any children her age and the students weren't interested in playing with her at all. It must be lonely.

She remembered being lonely and wanting someone to talk with. Then she'd found Greenland's Journal, which gave her the chance to get to know Natalie. Something she was grateful for. Unfortunately, Cassie didn't have anything like that. There were no children her age around and it was too dangerous still for her family to live outside of Hogwarts. It must've been awful to move away, Hermione realized, a frown tugging at her lips. She'd left everything she'd ever known in New Zealand. All the places she used to visit, the friends she used to see. Hogwarts must seem like a prison to her rather than a safe haven. Hermione hadn't thought about that, but she supposed it was true. Staring at the child, she really felt sorry for her. Maybe if Cassie had someone besides her fathers to play with, she wouldn't be as lonely.

Walking over, Hermione got down on her knees next to Cassie.

"If you want to come up here, just let me know Cassie. I know the secret words too and Harry is my good friend."

"Really?" Cassie asked, putting down her crayon. Hermione nodded. The little girl regarded her skeptically. "Really, really, REALLY?"

"Yes, really, really, REALLY. Plus you can keep some of your coloring books up here too."

"It'll be okay?"

"Yes, I don't mind. Natalie and I used to come here often when we were in school here. It was our secret place."

"This is your secret place?" Hermione nodded. "And you're going to let me play up here too?" Again Hermione nodded. "Okay. Thank you." She grinned happily.

Natalie smiled. Sitting down in a chair, she watched Cassie continue coloring. Hermione got up, shooed Vincent out of the way, and sat down on the sofa. They talked for a little bit until Cassie announced she had to use the washroom. Leaving the room with the cats in tow, the ladies headed off. They hadn't gotten far when Draco, came running up. His face was pale, but once he laid his eyes on Cassie, he instantly looked better.

"Snapdragon, you're not supposed to run off like that from our room. You had me worried." Wrapping his arms around her, he hugged his daughter.

"It's okay, Malfoy. We found her and were bringing her back." Natalie reassured.

Draco nodded; Cassie squirmed slightly wanting to be let go.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Trelawny apparently had the place in an uproar, Cassie found me. Then Hermione and I took her on a little walk while things settled down. Besides, she's good practice for mine." Natalie joked. So it was a little white lie, Draco didn't need to know what his daughter had really done. Draco stood, picking Cassie up in the process.

"I doubt you'll be as ready as you think you are," Draco replied. Natalie shrugged as she and Hermione followed along behind. "Just wait, you'll see." There was a knowing, almost mocking, gleam in his smirk. Thankfully, neither woman could see it.


	41. Chapter 41

**Author's Notes**: Since a few of you were having problems with the link I put up, let me explain why I wrote it out that way. For some reason kept deleting the link how we would normally write it. After several frustrating attempts to get that to stop, I gave up and tried something different. I wrote it out how we would say it instead. So here it is again. www(dot)geocities(dot)com(slash)tigresspern(slash)harry(underscore)potter(slash)AWFamilyChristmas(dot)html

I'll leave this up until January 31, 2005.

Chapter 41

Closing the door gently, Draco tiptoed away from Cassie's room. Sighing with relief, he was glad she was finally asleep. _Tomorrow night Harry gets to read her stories until she falls asleep. It's about time he went hoarse reading through Brumble Combs and the Dragon of Dalefield_, he thought.

The Brumble Combs books were a very popular series in New Zealand. Mostly aimed at elementary age children, Draco found that there were some adult elements that he could enjoy too. Which was good, because they currently were Cassie's favorite and there were nine books with another due out at Christmas. Something told him Trina was getting it for her this year.

Sneaking out to the sitting room, he settled down on the couch and picked up a book from the pile on the coffee table. Harry had left them a mess from his Maori lessons today. Frowning, Draco began straightening so he could have room to do his grading. He could always go down to his office to do that, but Heather was out with McGonagall tonight and after Trelawny's fit today, he wasn't about to leave Cassie alone. Shoving the now neat stack to the edge of the table, he got up and snagged his briefcase from where he'd left it by the door.

He was half way through grading that days' homework when he heard a knock at the door. Putting his quill down, he headed towards the door. Draco wasn't expecting anyone. Opening the door, he jerked mentally.

"Harry?" Draco said, surprised to see him. "I thought you said you weren't coming over tonight?"

The other man gave him a half-smile.

"I know. After what happened earlier, I thought I should stop by after my rounds. Is Cassie all right?"

Draco stepped back to let him in. Dipping his head slightly, Harry stepped inside taking the silent invite to enter.

"She's asleep. Natalie and Granger found her on the fourth floor," he stated, closing the door behind him. "She seems fine."

"That's good. Hermione said they found her hiding up there by the suit of armor with the dragon scorch marks on it. She apparently was coloring." Harry walked into the sitting room and paused. "I'm interrupting something aren't I?"

"No, I was just grading homework. Sit down anywhere." Draco moved passed him to the couch. Realizing that he probably wasn't going to get any work done now, he put the top back on the inkbottle and began collecting his things. Harry watched him.

"Are you sure you don't want me to leave? Because I don't want to distract you from your work," he said not completely believing his boyfriend.

"This can be done tomorrow. Besides, we haven't had a lot of time together recently," Draco pointed out. Harry slid over to the couch.

"No, we haven't. With schools starting and all the things Ron and I have had to do to keep the press from finding out what really happened to Crabbe and Goyle, we just haven't had a chance to sit down and talk like we did this summer."

"We didn't just talk," Draco commented, a slow smile spreading across his face. Harry felt his skin tingle at the memories.

"I'm very glad that we had separate rooms or Cassie would've heard us."

"That's what sound proofing spells were made for." Draco winked at him causing Harry to laugh.

"I suppose so, but seriously. I wanted to talk to you tonight about something."

Draco leaned back and looked at him. He wasn't sure what Harry was up to. It wasn't unusual for him to be serious, normally they both were, but there was something different in his mannerism tonight. For a second Draco panicked. Was he planning on breaking up with him? True, they'd had some rough patches at the beginning, but he thought that they were working through all that. Things seemed to be better. Cassie was starting to call him 'Papa' rather than 'Papa Harry' and Draco was finding new reasons to like him. It'd always been hard for Draco to open up to anyone, but he could with Harry. He felt like he'd been waiting his entire life for this relationship and he was trying to make it work. The idea of failure was frightening. He doubted Harry would stop being Cassie's father, but the thought of not kissing those lips again was painful.

He kept a straight face, never allowing his sudden inner turmoil to show. Draco had always been good at that. Harry hadn't actually said they were breaking up. He could easily be jumping to conclusions. Considering the stressful day he'd had, he wouldn't be surprised if he were.

"Draco, we've been dating, well somewhat dating. I mean neither of us can really leave and go out to have dinner at a nice restaurant or anything like that. My point is that we've been together for a couple months now and I think it's time for a change," Harry began. Scooting closer, he looked Draco in the eyes.

His mouth went dry. Draco fought back irrational thoughts. Harry didn't look like he was telling him this wasn't working. Draco wouldn't say anything until after he heard what the other man had to say.

"I'd like to move in with you, Heather and Cassie. Dumbledore gave you the biggest apartment in the school, so there isn't a problem with space. I know it's probably sooner than you were expecting, but I…"

"I think that'd be a wonderful," Draco cut in relieved he'd jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"Good, because I think I'm ready and I'm hoping you are." Harry rested one hand on Draco's thigh. The blond smiled.

"I am. Heather may grumble a bit about the added clutter, but she's wanted us to be together. Cassie will be thrilled I'm sure. She's becoming quite fond of you."

Harry's hand strayed up to Draco's cheek.

"Is she the only one that's fond of me?" He asked, lowering his eyelids.

"No, but I've been fond of you for a while," Draco replied sliding his hands closer to the other man.

"Yes, but you were in denial."

"So were you," Draco reminded.

"Not anymore." Harry leaned in and kissed him softly. Their lips met briefly, lingering just a moment before parting. Pulling back, Draco smiled coyly.

"Neither am I." Wrapping his arms around the Auror, they sank into the cushions of the couch to celebrate a little before Heather came home.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Folding the last of his shirts, Harry set it in the suitcase along with the others. His books, photo albums and other personal affects were already packed in the large trunk lying beside the bed. There wasn't much, he realized sadly. Everything he owned fit in a trunk, one suitcase, and a bag. It'd been this way for years, since when he'd lived with his aunt and uncle. Dudley had gotten everything he'd ever wanted, but Harry had always been left with the scraps. Not until he'd started attending Hogwarts had he actually had anything to call his own. Even that wasn't much, as evident by the little packing he was doing. Minimalism, Hermione had called it once. Molly claimed it was because he had no place that felt like home.

_A home, Hogwarts has always felt like one, but I don't know if it's right for Draco and I_. Harry closed the lid and locked the case. _Right now, we're going to have to make the best of it._

Taking Hedwig's cage in one hand, Harry lifted his wand. The trunk, suitcase, and bag lifted into the air at his command. Like conducting a small procession, he urged the items towards the door. He was almost there when it opened inward.

"Are you finished?" Draco inquired sticking his head in. Something bumped the door against him. Peering around, he noticed the floating objects.

"Yes," Harry replied. Watching, he waited for Draco to open the door all the way. Together they walked the rest of the way to Harry's new residence. Neither spoke, but there wasn't much to say at that hadn't been said in the past two days. Dumbledore had given his agreement to allow Harry to share living space with the Malfoys and Heather.

"I have no objections, I'm sure Cassie will like having both her parents with her at last." The old wizard said smiling behind his beard when they'd told him of their plans. He'd seemed happy for them. It was comforting.

Continuing down the hall, the luggage bobbed along. They passed Snape, who gave them a passing glance, before drawing himself up and stalking off towards his office. Harry watched him out of the corner of his eye.

"I don't think he approves," he muttered.

"Professor Snape doesn't approve of many things," Draco replied casually.

"Yes, but your last name isn't Potter."

"No, it's not."

Harry sighed.

Draco slipped ahead and knocked twice on his door. Arching an eyebrow, Harry wondered why he didn't just go in. It was his quarters after all. Suddenly the door swung open and Cassie greeted them with an excited cry.

"Daddy, Papa! _Wàtea_! Welcome home!"

Harry couldn't help but smile. This wasn't the first time he'd heard the words. When he'd lived with the Weasleys after his seventh year, Molly said it all the time. This though, was the first time a member of his own family had said it to him. Cassie was his daughter and her saying it meant more to him than anything.

"Thank you Cassie," he replied as Draco stepped inside. Moments later they and Harry's belongings were all in the sitting room. Cassie was eyeing the trunk like she contemplating climbing up on it or trying to open it. Neither of which Harry wanted her doing.

"Why don't we move all this into my, I mean our, room?" Draco suggested. "Although, the birdcage can be left over there in the closet." He pointed to a small door in the corner of the room. Harry nodded and took Hedwig's cage over. She was in the owlery with the other owls and wouldn't need it unless they went traveling.

"What's in the big box thing Papa?" Cassie asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"It's called a trunk and just some of my books, a few photo albums, my dress robes…"

"Photo albums? You mean books filled with pictures of when you were little, like me?" She asked, leaning excitedly on the trunk. When Trina used to baby-sit her, sometimes she'd show Cassie the family photo albums. There were lots of pictures of Lisa as a baby, Nash and Trina's wedding, and when they went to magic school. The best ones were the photos of Nash and Trina when they were little kids. Cassie wondered if Harry had any pictures of himself crawling naked across a beach or wearing a wreath of soapsuds around his head.

"Actually, they're mostly of when I was at Hogwarts or when I spent the summers with Ron and his family," Harry said setting the cage on floor of the closet. "I only have a few from when I was a baby."

"Oh. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why don't you have any pictures from when you were little?" Cassie ran her index finger over the wooden curve of the trunk. "Daddy says he has lots, but they're far away. I have a bunch, but that's because Daddy and Gran take them and put them in picture books."

"They're photo albums," Draco corrected, picking up Harry's suitcase and taking it to the bedroom.

"I just don't." Harry shrugged. "My parents, your grandparents, died when I was very young and my relatives didn't take any of me." _They were too busy taking pictures of Dudley_, he growled mentally. He had to let it go though. It'd been nearly a year since he'd last spoken to any of his relatives and then that had been by force. There was some concern that they might be potential targets by Voldemort, so Harry grudgingly had to go and put spells all over their house and Dudley's new flat to keep them safe. They hadn't thanked him, but he hadn't expected them too. The only down side was that he'd have to go back at the end of the year and reinforce the spells again. He wasn't looking forward to New Years at all.

"So no baby pictures?" She laid her chin on the trunk, her face showed her disappointment.

"Only a few. Most of them were taken by other people and given to me." Harry walked back to her and picked up the bag. Looking over her, he nodded to Draco who had just come back from the bedroom. "This can be put in the washroom," he said holding up the bag. Draco nodded and pointed towards the bathroom.

"I cleared off space for you already in the cabinet," Draco stated coming up behind Cassie. Leaning down he touched her shoulders. "We need to move the trunk Snapdragon, can you move?"

She nodded and stood up. Scooting around to the other side, she let Draco levitate the trunk into the master bedroom. Harry was already on his way to the washroom, so she hurried to follow him.

"Can I see them?" She asked standing in the doorway. Harry placed his shaving cream and razors on the cleared off shelf.

"See what?"

"Your photos. I know you said you didn't have a lot, but can I still see them?"

Harry paused. Peering over his shoulder, he regarded her curiously.

"Why are you interested in my photos?"

Cassie rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Because. Daddy's photos are with his parents and he says he was disowned and can't get them. Nash and Trina and Gran have lots of pictures of when they were like me. Gran's sister, Nana Mary, sent some of them last year. They were really old. They were in black and white, except some had turned brown. They were really neat. I just want to see. You can look at all of mine."

She said it so plaintively that Harry was couldn't help but say yes. If nothing else, he could at least show her what her grandparents looked like.

Draco and Heather had found it hard to explain to Cassie that Lucius had wanted to kill her when she was a baby. Over the years they'd thought about it, but decided that she was too young to understand Lucius' way of thinking. Two fathers she could handle because Nash had two fathers, but when it came to Lucius and Narcissa, Draco had found it too heart wrenching to explain. He hated his father for wanting to murder Cassie and he was afraid of what his mother would think of it all. She'd been set on him marrying Pansey Parkinson or any other approved of female. So Cassie hadn't known that Lucius was her grandfather until recently and knew nothing about Narcissa.

Harry doubted Cassie realized that she had a grandmother other than Heather. It didn't seem to bother her, but somehow, Harry felt she'd been cheated slightly. Just like he'd been cheated out of parents.

"I'd like to see your baby pictures, so it sounds like a fair trade to me," he said finishing putting his toiletries away. "We can do it as soon as you'd like."

"How about right now?" Cassie asked, her voice squeaking with excitement.

"Let me finish unpacking and then you, Draco and I will look at pictures together."

"Okay."

She hung around waiting for him, following Harry from room to room. A quiet little shadow that he nearly tripped over twice. He was going to have to get used to it, although he hoped his novelty would wear off in time. Finally after he figured he had everything put away and it was somewhere he could find it again, he took out the photo albums. Harry always packed them wrapped in velvet cloth to keep them cushioned during transport. Of all of his possessions, the photo albums were treated as if they were made of gold. They were his windows to good memories and a few sad ones. Setting them on his and Draco's bed, he unwrapped each and stacked them one on top of each other in order.

"Cassie where are you going with those?" Draco's firm voice carried into the bedroom.

"Papa and I are going to look at photos. I'm going to look at his and he's going to look at mine. Want to come?"

Harry snatched up his and carried them out to the sitting room where Cassie and Draco already were.

"I haven't seen any of Cassie's baby pictures and she wanted to see some of mine, so we agreed on a trade of sorts." Harry explained sitting down on the couch.

Draco bit his bottom lip feeling a bit embarrassed as to have not thought to show Harry the pictures sooner.

"Do you want to join us?" The other man asked, as Cassie hopped up next to him. She had two big photo albums. One was covered in cloth with a purple flower print; the other was leather and had embossed lettering on the cover. Harry guessed that the first one was Heather's purchase and the second was Draco's.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind at all. I admittedly would like to see a picture of you as a baby," Draco said, eyeing the stack in Harry's hands. "But first let me get the rest of the albums. That's only two out of the seven we have."

"Seven, wow, you take a lot of photos."

"They're not just my doing, Heather, Nash, Trina, Stephan and Anaru have also had a hand in the picture taking."

"Stephan and Anaru are Nash's fathers, right?"

Draco nodded, disappearing from the room. A moment later he returned with the other five volumes. Something told Harry this was going to be a long night.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

"And this is when I still wore diapers. I don't wear them anymore," Cassie stated pointing to a photograph of when she was two. It'd been taken on a beach in New Zealand. The waves were splashing against the shore and Cassie as holding tightly to Draco's hand, afraid of the water. She was eyeing it with an unsure face, her little ruffled skirt flipping up in the strong wind.

"That was the first time we went to the beach," Draco explained, smiling as little Cassie pressed herself against Draco's leg. Next to the magically enhanced photo rested a regular photo with the two walking barefoot in the sand. It looked like it belonged on a greeting card. "Heather really liked how that shot came out," he continued noticing where Harry's gaze had moved too. "She said it would be a crime against art to use magic on it."

"It's a very nice picture, I can see why she wouldn't want to." Harry was staring at it. Draco's expression was tender with a hint of amusement as Cassie watched where she stepped. Blond hair falling in his face, one hand reached up to brush it out of the way, showing the viewer the small smile on his face. Harry couldn't help but smile himself. He could see the love for Cassie in Draco's face.

Turning the page, Harry found beach shots, including several with Heather. With each page he witnessed the change in Draco and Cassie. They'd started out looking at Cassie's baby pictures. Draco looked scared and unsure in the early ones. Cassie was so tiny, that it was hard to believe looking at her now that she was ever anything other than a five year old. Still there was proof laid out in front of him. As they progressed from the first album to the second, Draco grew more confident and actually started smiling in some pictures. Cassie learned to walk and play Patty-Cake.

"I still can't believe you can go to the beach on Christmas," Harry said lingering over a picture of a small flat with a tree decorated in garland, ornaments, and lights.

"We didn't do that until the day after usually," Draco joked remembering the Christmas they were looking at.

"I meant it was warm enough to do so." He paused and stared a photo on the opposite page. "There's your stuffed kangaroo."

"Zooroo. I've had him forever." Cassie snuggled up to Draco, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"When did you get him?" Harry inquired, watching her yawn.

"He was my very first Christmas present from Daddy."

Harry was a bit shocked by the response. He was sure Heather had given it to her. Obviously he was wrong.

"Are you getting tired Cassie?" Draco asked. She shook her head.

"I want to see Papa's pictures."

Shifting slightly, Draco gave Harry a 'we might want to hurry this' look. Reluctantly closing the album, Harry picked up one of his. It was the oldest one he had. Hagrid had given it to him after his first year and it held almost all the pictures of his parents he had. The pages were well worn from use, but they still were well preserved. Opening to the first page, he couldn't hide the bittersweet smile that always appeared when he saw the photo.

"He looks like you Papa," Cassie murmured. She lifted her head off Draco and sat up straighter.

"That's my father, James and my mother, Lily." Harry paused. "They're your grandfather and grandmother."

Gazing at the photo, Draco realized that this was the first time he'd actually seen what Harry's parents looked like. People had said that Harry looked a lot like James, but he'd never paid attention. Just like many people had thought he was a smaller, younger version of Lucius. He'd proven everyone wrong on that account. Briefly he wondered how difficult it would be for Cassie. She would have many obstacles and people expecting great things from her, but she needed to be herself. She would find her own way because she was a Malfoy and a Potter.

There definitely was a likeness between Harry and his father though Draco decided, but he could see Lily's influence. She'd given Harry his green eyes, just like he'd given Cassie her gray eyes. The mothers had given their eye color to their children. He almost chuckled at that oddity, but kept it in.

"So, I have a grandfather and grandmother Potter?" Cassie inquired, putting her hands on either side of the photograph.

"No," Harry said softly. "Voldemort killed them when I was a baby."

She didn't say anything, simply studied the photo. Shifting slightly, Harry waited for her to move her hands away before turning the page. There wasn't anything he could say to her. No way he could bring them back even though he'd wished for it himself. She'd have to deal with it as he had and simply look at the photos. At least she knew her parents loved her very much and that they were here and alive.

Harry sighed inwardly. He couldn't change the past, but they still had a future.

"Voldigmort is very bad," she said after a minute, her hands retreating to her lap.

"Yes, yes he is." Draco whispered as Harry turned the page.

"Voldigmort kills people. He needs to stop."

"Yes," Harry agreed.

Sitting quietly they looked through the next few pages with a solemn view. Cassie didn't speak, simply studied each photo as if committing it to memory for an exam. Draco couldn't help but smile at a few images, including one with Lily pelting James with snowballs. The couple looked extremely happy hurling snow at each other. James ducked around a tree hoping to outwit his wife. It didn't work. When he poked his head out, she creamed him with a snowball. He fell down out of the frame of view only to pop up a minute later covered with the white powder.

"Daddy?" Cassie asked, yawning.

"Yes, Snapdragon?"

"Will I ever get to meet your mama?"

"Why do you want to know that Cassie?"

The little girl wiggled her sock clad feet.

"Because then I'll have seen all my grandparents and I can get your baby pictures. I want to see yours too. It's not fair that Papa and I have ours, but you don't have yours."

"Cassie," Draco reached his arm around her and gave her a squeeze. "That's very thoughtful, but Lucius wants you dead and my mother is..." he sighed. "My mother is trying to keep up the image of a proper, albeit somewhat out-dated, ideal high class magical family. It's not a good idea to try to talk to her while Lucius and Voldemort are still alive."

"Is she a Death Eater?" Cassie asked quietly.

"I honestly don't know, but she's always turned a blind eye when Lucius did something a touch illegal."

Harry coughed. Draco glared at him.

"My mother, didn't say anything about it. That's how it goes. There isn't much that upsets her about what Lucius does." _Although I thought my disowning would've brought some reaction, _he thought sadly. _She certainly was adamant about me going to Hogwarts. She and Lucius fought for two days over that. I never wanted to see that side of her again._

"Oh," Cassie murmured.

"We'll talk about it more later, right now, you need to go to bed." Nodding to Harry, Draco waited for him to remove the album before trying to hoist Cassie up. She protested, claiming she wasn't tired and that she wanted to see more photos. Assuring her that they could look at them any time, Harry set the album on the table and helped Draco move her. Draco carried her to her room where they helped her change and get ready for bed. She trudged to the bathroom, trying to prove she wasn't sleepy, but failing. She barely finished brushing her teeth, her eyelids drooping the entire time. Harry carried her back to her room where Draco had already turned back the covers for her. Laying her down, they pulled the blankets over her and with a soft 'good night', extinguished the lights.

Returning to the sitting room, Harry picked up his album and sat back down. Draco dropped down next to him.

"Did your mother know you were pregnant?" Harry asked glancing over at the blond.

He shook his head.

"She was on the continent for four, almost five months. She was supposed to be back week before Christmas. I fled the country before then. I have no doubt my father told her though. He, and I for a time, considered it an abomination that I was pregnant. Mother would've been horrified. I'd have destroyed her ideal existence and her plans for me." Draco closed his eyes and leaned back against the couch. It'd been a while since he'd talked about his mother; there was still a part of him that regretted leaving Britain without seeing Narcissa one last time. She wouldn't have been sympathetic, but Cassie was her granddaughter and some part of him hoped that she would at least acknowledge that.

Slipping his arm around his lover's waist, Harry pulled Draco to him. The blond let himself be moved, resting his head on Harry's shoulder.

"It must've been hard for you to do," he said, tilting his head so that it touched Draco's.

"It was and still is. I try not to think of Mother, it's better if I don't."

"I understand," Harry said sympathetically.

"She was an important person in my life and I wish that there was some way she could meet Cassie without Lucius or Voldemort's influence. I know Mother wanted a girl, but she never had any more children."

"Why?"

"I think she had a miscarriage, but I'm not certain. All I know is that there was a time, when I was about four, that I heard her crying a lot."

Giving Draco a light squeeze, Harry wished there was something more he could do. Right now he could only be there for his boyfriend.

"It's odd to think back on these things, because at the time I didn't understand or care. Now that I'm curious about it, I can't ask." Draco sighed.

"There might be a chance someday, at least you have that hope," Harry commented. Rubbing his hand up and down Draco's arm comfortingly, he gave a weak smile. "I will never have a chance to talk with my parents."

"They're not ghosts anywhere that you know?"

"No. I'm sure they've moved on."

"I suppose so," Draco agreed, cuddling closer. "By the way, thank you."

"For what?" Shifting slightly, Harry relaxed his shoulders a little more so that he was more comfortable.

"For letting me talk about my mother."

Harry kissed him lightly on the top of his head.

"You're welcome."

"Can we look at some more photos?" Draco asked after several silent minutes. "I never did get to see your baby pictures."

"Only if I can see more of Cassie's," he answered.

"Deal."

Heather came home about fifteen minutes later. From the entrance she could hear barely stifled laughter. Curious, she walked into the sitting room. Hunched over, Harry was covering his mouth trying to hold in the guffaws that were threatening to spill out. Beside him, Draco had buried his head in a pillow attempting to muffle his snickering. There were several photo albums on the coffee table.

Upon seeing her, both men broke out into more laughter. Quickly they smothered it with whatever pillow was closest. Heather eyed them, then glanced down at the photo albums on the coffee table. She gave them a bemused look.

"Frogs in diapers, I see." She smiled. "Ya know tha story behind that series o' photos?" Harry nodded, trying to gesture to Draco.

"Seven frogs, stuffed down tha lass' diapers. We didna know how many, she just kept pullin' them out one atta time. Right durin' the company picnic, scarin' poor Eloise Tuttle's mother. That woman couldna stand anythin' slimy."

Harry was laughing so hard he nearly slid off the couch. Draco had to lie down on the couch, his sides hurting. Grinning, Heather turned and sauntered out of the room leaving them to their own devices.


	44. Chapter 44

**Author's Note**: Due to unforeseen problems, namely my computer contracting a very evil virus that has now been taken care of, I wasn't able to update last week. I also lost or rather it got corrupted, the edited version of the fic. Thankfully I still have the unedited version saved elsewhere, so I've now reloaded it and am in the process of editing it. This is going to take some time, so my updates will probably continue to be every other week for a while. At least I don't have to rewrite the entire ending.

Chapter 44

Lanterns lit themselves as Sirius Black slipped into Hogwarts undetected. His nails made soft clicking sounds on the stone as he hurried towards Dumbledore's office. He'd have to maintain his canine form until he got there or risk being caught. Years of practice and honing his stealth techniques didn't make this any less dangerous. If he were caught it was back to Azkaban or worse. Shuddering mentally, he didn't want to think of what the 'worse' was. Ducking into a shadow, he waited for a student to pass before continuing on. After several more twists and turns he reached his destination. Peeking out of the shadows, he checked the passage before he slid back into human form.

He'd just reached the trigger to open the hidden staircase when he heard voices. Mentally swearing, he transformed immediately and dove back into his hiding place. A moment later Ron and Harry appeared. Breathing a sigh of relief he padded out to meet them. They smiled, scratching him behind the ears; making it appear to anyone who might happen upon them that this was a normal dog. Sirius didn't bark though, he kept his tongue silent while Harry pressed the statue that summoned the stairs. Moments later the three of them were in the office.

Dumbledore was standing by Fawkes' perch. The phoenix was preening itself while the old wizard watched with much adoration. Once the door was firmly shut, Sirius returned to his natural form.

"What news have you brought Sirius?" Dumbledore asked, wasting no time. He gave Fawkes a final brush of his cheek before turning his undivided attention to them. Black waited until he had it before beginning.

"There's been more activity at Malfoy Manor with in the past few days," he reported. "I think they're gearing up for something big." _That's an understatement, _he thought gloomily It appeared as if Malfoy were having a series of private soirees, but Black knew that wasn't the case. He'd seen many suspiciously familiar coaches coming and going from the manor the past week. They belonged to suspected Death Eaters from across England.

"Severus hasn't mentioned anything significant happening," Dumbledore muttered worriedly. "That doesn't mean Lucius isn't plotting though. Voldemort isn't pleased with how he's handled Draco or anything recently." The others nodded in understanding. Not knowing about the goings on of one of the most influential Death Eaters didn't bode well. Although, Lucius currently wasn't on Voldemort's good side, so how much aid the Dark Lord was willing to give would probably be small. This meant Lucius was more likely to try an appease Voldemort with Cassie, Harry's death, or both.

"Lucius is going to try to abduct Cassie again, isn't he?" Harry kept his voice low.

"I believe that's a distinct possibility," Dumbledore replied. "I'm sure they know she's your daughter."

"The best way to get to me is through those I care about," Harry said, wishing the sick feeling in his stomach would go away.

"Maybe it's time we called in back up?" Ron suggested, taking a quick glance at Harry. "There are too many students that could get hurt if they tried an all out attack."

"I don't believe they will," the Headmaster stated, moving to his desk. "But they will be more careful about how they abduct Cassiopeia this time. Lucius is determined to have her, and I have no doubt in my mind that he knows you're her other father Harry."

The Auror nodded sadly. Silence flooded the room momentarily as they all contemplated different courses of action.

"I believe," Dumbledore said at length. "That Ron's correct. We need at least one more Auror here. I believe it's time we brought Neville Longbottom into the fold."

-

At ten forty-five Neville Longbottom arrived. Having been summoned he'd made all haste to arrive at Hogwarts before his meeting with Dumbledore. It was always important to either be early or on time for an appointment.

Taking a piece of paper out of his pocket, he unfolded the letter one more time. Reading it over, he judged his time. Hopefully this meeting wouldn't take too long, he had another appointment today. Not as crucial as whatever Dumbledore had to say, but important nonetheless. Smiling wistfully, Neville sighed. Refolding it, he slipped the letter back into his pocket and headed towards the doors to Hogwarts.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

The Teacher's lounge was comfortably warm as the early October sun shown through large arched windows. One was slightly ajar to allow in a breeze for those who found the room too stuffy. Outside Madame Hooch was instructing first years in the finer points of broom flying.

Leaning back against the cushions of the only sofa in the room, Draco read over a letter from Nash, ignoring the room's other inhabitant. Percy Weasley was busy checking over homework assignments from yesterday and making notes in a large book that he'd taken to carrying around. It no doubt held all the grades for his unwitting students. Draco didn't pay him any heed, concentrating on the letter.

Nash was chatting in his usual manner about various happening back in Aukland. The Parata, Aukland's Quidditch team, was gearing up for another season with talk of an exhibition game or two in Europe. If they did come to Britain, Draco would consider leaving Hogwarts to see them. They were an excellent team. At first he'd thought no one could beat the European teams, but the New Zealand team had grown on him over the years. Having their games broadcast on the television helped his conversion.

Smiling at the usual debate over the Parata and the Hamilton Pekehaua's on going rivalry he flipped over the highly colorful stationary. Undoubtedly one of Trina's relatives had given it to her as a gift, and Nash was trying to use it up quickly. Draco didn't mind, it just meant he knew which letter was his.

Halfway down the page he heard Percy groan. Vaguely curious, Draco raised his gaze slightly. The young History teacher had taken off his glasses and was rubbing his eyes.

"Problem Professor?" Draco inquired resting the letter in his lap.

"Not a problem, more of an annoyance." Percy replied, replacing his glasses. "I received a letter early this morning, but since it was from Mum I figured I could read it later. I was wrong."

Not wanting to pry, Draco continued reading until another groan caused him to look up. The other teacher was running his fingers through his hair in an obvious sign of distress. Realizing that he probably wasn't going to finish his letter until Percy got whatever was wrong off his chest, Draco asked if it was serious. Shaking his head, Percy told him that that it was only troublesome.

Over the past few weeks, Draco had discovered that there was one Weasley he could get along with without much trouble. Being older than Ron, Percy didn't have the previous baggage, making it easier to resist sniping at him. Draco found it easier to be amicable to him without forcing himself to, unlike with Ron.

"Ginny is arriving today," Percy muttered, folding the letter. "I love my sister, but this seems a bit…"

"Unusual?" Draco ventured. Percy nodded. "Is there some family reunion I don't know about?"

"Heck if I know," the redhead grumbled giving up grading. He replaced the letter in between the pages of his book where he'd stuck it that morning. Until he'd flipped to that page he'd forgotten about it completely. Now he wish he hadn't. "It seems like half my family's here. Ron is here because he's guarding you and Cassie, Natalie's here because she's Ron's wife, and now Ginny. If Fred and George drop by, I'm holding myself up in my chambers until they're gone."

"From what I remember, that's only a small fraction of your family. But if your twin brothers come, I'll be doing the same. The last thing I want are those two near my daughter." Draco pointed out, refolding Nash's letter and slipping it in his pocket. Percy chuckled nervously, halfway agreeing with him.

Absently Draco looked at the clock. Reading the time, he realized he should be going. Classes started in fifteen minutes and he wanted to stop by the library. Cassie was under Hermione's watch this afternoon while Heather continued helping Madame Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing. The flu epidemic was hitting the younger students hard this year.

Standing, Draco excused himself. As he opened the door, Percy rose and hurried over.

"Might as well get going too. I need to find Natalie to see if Ginny's arrived yet," he said as they began walking. Draco simply nodded. "I just don't understand why she's coming. Unless Natalie invited her for company, but I don't see that."

"Natalie has plenty of company, their names are Heather O'Toole and Hermione Granger," Draco commented, straightening the shoulders of his robes. He'd gotten out of the habit of wearing them while in New Zealand, but as a professor he was required to return to them. Of course the second he was off duty, he dove back into a pair of comfortable jeans and shirt. They had their advantages when chasing a small girl around.

"Except Ron mentioned something about Ginny throwing Natalie a baby shower earlier this month. I wonder if she's coming to do that. Although, I thought that wasn't for another month," Percy grumbled, his brow furrowed as he tried to think.

"Possibly," Draco answered. Percy had probably gotten mixed up on the date because he was focused on his teaching. He tended to have tunnel vision about that. Draco tried to keep from rolling his eyes.

They continued on, Percy mumbling to himself and Draco half-listening. At one point Draco broke in to mention that the number of Aurors had increased to three today, although he'd not seen Mr. Longbottom yet.

Harry had assured him that Neville was coming that morning and they'd meet the Malfoys that evening. This way Harry would have ample time to prep the poor Gryffindor to their situation. _Longbottom will faint from shock_, Draco thought gleefully. He nearly laughed out loud at the thought, but it wasn't polite.

"It seems like Hogwarts is collecting non-teachers recently." Percy groused, waiting for the stairs to move to the next landing.

"Heather's family," Draco retorted. Percy sighed.

"I know, as is Cassie. I'm referring to my brother, his wife and Harry."

"The Auror's are necessary, we're in the middle of an undeclared war. Natalie's pregnant and leaving her alone isn't a good idea. Believe me, I know." He practically snarled the last few words. He remembered well his pregnancy and how vulnerable he'd felt. The memory of his suicidal moments crept back causing him to defend Natalie's decision to join Ron.

"But it'd be safer at my parent's house," Percy reasoned as they turned towards the library.

"It's not where her husband is," Draco pointed out. "Hogwarts is safe enough or else I'd be back in New Zealand."

"I suppose you're right," Percy conceded, pausing at the library doors. He tugged them open allowing Draco to enter. The DADA teacher nodded once and stepped inside.

The doors hadn't swung shut when Draco heard a distinctive voice.

"But Miss Hermione, they're sucking on each other's faces like Daddy and Papa!"

Behind him, Percy caught the door and held it open.

"Cassie, that's not polite." Hermione's anxious voice carried over the rows of books.

"Why isn't it polite?" She protested as Draco hurried to locate his daughter. No doubt she'd caught two seventh years kissing behind the herbology section. It was a popular spot in his time; he doubted it'd changed.

Leaping the three steps to the second tier, he heard Percy trotting behind him. Surprised, Draco let it slide, worried more about Cassie than the tag-along. Making his way towards the back he caught sight of them.

"Because it isn't." Hermione was trying desperately to remove herself and the little girl from the area. It was already embarrassing for the lovers who'd been caught and having Cassie announce it to the entire library wasn't helping.

"It's a private thing Snapdragon," Draco said gently slipping in behind the distraught librarian. Hermione threw him a thankful look while Cassie frowned.

"But you and Papa…" She protested as Percy's step faltered.

"Only do it in our chambers," he told her leaning forward and bracing his hands on his knees. "Now why don't you come with me?" She nodded, but cast one last look at the two figures frozen in the shadows. Draco followed her gaze finally seeing who the kissing fools were.

"GINNY?" Percy squeaked his face paling slightly before blushing in anger.

Her red hair and freckles were enough for Draco to recognize her as a Weasley. She'd been a bit homely as a child he remembered, but she'd apparently grown out of it. He felt a moment of pity for Percy when he realized whom the other figure was.

"Cassie, come on. Mr. Percy has to have a talk with his sister and Mr. Longbottom." He held out his hand to her and she took it quickly. Straightening, he nodded to Hermione who understood the unspoken offer. The three breezed out of the area leaving Percy to deal with Ginny and Neville.


	46. Chapter 46

**Author's Notes**: All right, I'm going to attempt to get back to my original weekly update of this fic. I'm a couple chapters ahead in the re-editing process, so hopefully this will work barring anything else happening to my computer or files or life in general.

Chapter 46

Striding down the corridor, Harry was on a mission. Neville had arrived, but neither he nor Ron had seen him. So far Dumbledore was the only person to actually speak with him. It was irritating that he'd wander off like he had. Ginny had also arrived that morning, Natalie told him when they'd had lunch together. Apparently she was visiting in order to give Natalie a small baby shower. They and Hermione were supposed to be going to Hogsmead that evening for a small lady's only dinner. The actual baby shower wasn't until later that week. Molly Weasley was reportedly coming, along with an old friend of Natalie's, Emilia Peabody-Langston. Ron had told Harry he wished they were having it someplace other than Hogsmead, but Emilia's daughter owned a new shop in town and they were holding it there.

Slowing his pace, he noticed the door to the Teacher's lounge ajar and decided to take a look inside. The inhabitants may have seen Neville.

"Why aren't you teaching class?" Harry asked in a surprised tone, spying Draco, Hermione and Cassie. Hermione looked frazzled and was holding a cup of steaming tea as if she were strangling on it.

"Because I gave my students a one day research project due tomorrow. They're all in the library," his lover replied.

Harry glanced at Hermione as if to ask why she wasn't there. She met his eyes for a brief moment before dropping them back to her mug. The look she'd given him reminded him of a disgruntled hippogriff.

"Papa! Papa! I saw these people in the library and they were making like you and Daddy." Cassie exclaimed grinning broadly. "Guess who it was!" Biting his lip Harry tried to keep his voice even.

"What sweetie?"

"She saw two people kissing in the herbology section," Draco clarified. He nodded remembering that spot.

"Guess who it was!" Cassie yipped bouncing a bit in her chair.

"Who?" Harry asked, now more than a little curious as what had caused Draco to forego teaching today and Hermione to vacate her sanctuary.

"Here's a hint. One had red hair and is related to Weasley." Draco was trying hard to hide the smile that was threatening to spread. He found the situation humorous now that he wasn't in the direct line of fire. "And the other is an Auror."

Slowly Harry's facial features slackened as he figured out who it was.

"Ginny and Neville," he stated, pausing in his disbelief. "Kissing in the herbology section."

"Like a couple of teenagers." Draco couldn't hide his amusement. Hermione nearly smacked him.

"It's not funny. I can't believe how irresponsible they were! They should've known better. It's a public place. Malfoy, stop laughing! You didn't see what they were **_doing_**!" She snapped.

"Heavy petting?"

"MALFOY."

Harry pulled out a chair and sat down next to Cassie who was watching the exchange with a perplexed look on her face. He shook his head and quietly asked his daughter what she'd seen. Apparently nothing more than the two kissing, with Neville's hand on Ginny's chest. That was a relief in his mind. Children occasionally saw things that grownups thought they shouldn't. If she had questions he and Draco were prepared to answer them, hopefully.

"I can't say I'm surprised," he cut in after several minutes. Hermione paused mid rant about what young eyes shouldn't see and how Neville and Ginny had been completely inappropriate. "They did go to the Yule Ball together, more than once."

"I only remember the time when we were in fourth year," she admitted before taking a sip of her tea. She made a face and reached for the cream. Pouring more in, she tested it before taking a large gulp.

"Well they did. The one in our seventh year, Ron took Natalie and you and I went together because we didn't have anyone," Harry said watching as the memory came back to her.

"Ah, right. Now I remember. We were sneaking around trying to keep an eye on Pansey Parkinson because she was going to put that hex on Natalie, or at least try to."

"She was really mad at Natalie for embarrassing her in front of most of the school like that." Harry recalled.

Draco sighed wishing that they hadn't reminded him of her. They'd dated briefly, but he honestly couldn't stand her clingy behavior.

"This does explain why Neville asked after Mr. and Mrs. Weasley a few weeks ago. I thought it a bit odd at the time. I wonder how long they've been dating?" The Auror pondered.

"Long enough for her to follow him to Hogwarts," Draco told him remembering Percy's letter. "Mrs. Weasley sent Percy a letter about her arrival today. Visiting her brothers and sister-in-law was simply an excuse to be with Longbottom."

"Except Ginny is organizing Natalie's baby shower," Hermione pointed out, taking another sip of tea. She wasn't sure why she was so worked up about finding the two lovers like that. Maybe it was the fact Cassie had found them, or maybe it was just she thought that sort of thing should be done in private. Then again it could be the twelve fourth year students running around unsupervised in her library right now. At least her hexes would hold off any would be thieves.

"Conveniently scheduled around Longbottom's arrival," Draco muttered.

"No, the baby shower has been planned for nearly a month. Neville was only summoned here two days ago, am I right Harry?" Hermione inquired, wondering if Ginny had actually planned her arrival to coincide with Neville's rather than coming later in the week.

"That's correct. Neville had to finish up some paperwork at the London office before coming here."

"Something tells me, we'll be explaining things to Ginny as well," Draco muttered, not as happy with this thought as he was of Neville's reaction when Harry told him about the situation.

"I don't know," Harry admitted.

The adults mulled over this bit of information while Cassie began playing with the end of her ponytail. A soft knock on the door caused them to turn. A moment later Neville Longbottom stuck his head into the lounge.

"Ah…Harry, Professor McGonagall told me you'd headed in this direction." Noticing the others, he paused. When he spoke again, his voice held a tinge of regret. "I take it you know I'm here." He flushed, the red creeping up to his ears.

"I heard. You made quite an impression on my daughter," Harry said figuring since Neville had met Cassie, he might as well start with a shell shocker of his own.

"D-Daughter?" Neville's eyes shot towards the blond remembering Cassie's reaction to him. As he studied him, it dawned on Neville that it was Draco Malfoy. They all saw the confused look on his face.

"Come in Neville. Let me explain why you're here," Harry said shoving out a chair for him to sit. The other Auror nodded numbly.

"Papa, he's the one kissing Uncle Ron's sister." Cassie pointed out, eagerly scooting to the edge of her seat.

"I know that Cassie."

"He's really red like before!"

Neville's blush deepened. Draco got up and walked over to her.

"Cassie."

"Yes, Daddy?" She asked blinking large gray eyes at him.

"Papa's about to tell Mr. Longbottom a story and you know what you need to do when someone tells a story."

"Stay quiet until the story's done," she informed him. Draco nodded and picked her up.

"Why don't you come sit with me?" She latched her arms around his neck as he walked back to his seat. Harry shot him a thankful look. He needed to begin this tale before Neville became more confused than he already was.

Draco added things here and there as they gave the Auror an abridged version of the tale. Hermione remained mute, sipping her tea from time to time. By the conclusion, Neville looked white. His eyes kept darting to Draco as if to make sure he was real.

"Now you understand why you're here." Harry hoped it was true. For a few minutes Neville was quiet. When he did speak it was to Draco.

"So you're the reason the guards at the London Portkey were attacked back in June."

"I was not the reason. Death Eaters attacked them, not me," Draco spat inflamed that Neville would accuse him of it.

"I-I didn't mean it that way," Neville stumbled over his words. "I meant…"

"Neville, just stop," Harry warned gently. The brunet nodded fearing a confrontation with both Harry and Draco. They were both more powerful than him and getting on Draco Malfoy's bad side at least was a scary thing.

"Well, now that it's out," Hermione began, having finally regained her normal composure. "I suppose I should get back to the library. Malfoy's students could be tearing it apart for all I know."

"The worst they could do would be get into the restricted section." Draco commented. Hermione shot him a dirty look.

As the grownups exchanged farewell's Cassie wiggled free of Draco and slid off his lap. She wandered over to the window peered out. Madame Hooch was finishing her last class of the day and putting away the brooms. She wanted to go outside and fly on a broom too. The first years looked like they were having fun. Maybe her parents would take her out later. They hadn't taken her flying in a while and she missed it. Turning back she noticed Hermione, Harry and Neville leaving.

"Where you going Papa?" She asked.

"To see Uncle Ron. Mr. Longbottom and I have something important to discuss with him. It's Auror stuff, you wouldn't understand," he replied.

"You're coming with me Snapdragon," Draco said coming over and scooping her up. "We're going to check on my students."

"Yay! We're going to the library. Gregory and Vincent ducked into the history section earlier. I think they were laughing at Mr. Longbottom and Uncle Ron's sister." Neville blushed again as she spoke. Draco didn't try to hide his smile.

"I'm sure they were." He grinned, carrying her to the door.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

"Hermione!"

The librarian turned at the sound of the familiar voice. Jogging down the hall, Ginny Weasley hurried to catch up. She came to a halt beside one of the clear glass windows. Outside, the sun was beginning to set.

"I've been looking all over for you. I wanted to apologize for earlier. It's just that, well, Neville and I..." Ginny trailed off suddenly looking awkward and embarrassed.

Taking a sharp intake of breath, Hermione tried to not immediately snap at her friend. She was still a bit irritated about earlier, not to mention embarrassed for her own sake. She didn't like coming across people who were only moments away from stripping. _All right, they weren't_, she reminded herself. _But I still didn't like it_.

"It was just when he wrote me that he was coming here and I had to be here for the baby shower anyway, it seemed like a good idea to see each other. The library was the one place we could make up a story about why we were both there and..." She sighed. "We got caught up in the moment. We didn't expect there to be anyone in the library at the time. Normally there isn't anyone besides the librarian, which is now you, in there. We didn't think; we just acted. We hadn't seen each other in two weeks, it just happened. I'm sorry you caught us like that and I'm really sorry about the little girl. I didn't realize there was anyone that young here."

Ginny looked down at Hermione trying to read the other woman's face. For a moment it looked like Hermione was going to give into her urge to lecture, instead she simply sighed heavily.

"I can understand wanting to be close to your boyfriend," she said calmly. Then her expression changed to perplexed. "Incidentally, how long have you two been dating?" Hermione stared at her friend.

"About two years. It's been on again, off again, but I think he's serious this time," Ginny answered.

"And no one knew?"

Ginny shook her head.

"We didn't think his grandmother would approve, so we hid it from everyone to be on the safe side until Neville had established himself and could get away from his grandmother's influence. That is one scary woman. Even Professor Snape would be terrified of her," the red head joked, trying to make the situation less tense.

"Well, we've all had our share of secrets," Hermione muttered. Shaking her head, she sorted out what she was going to say next so that it didn't sound too harsh. "That still doesn't make the fact that you two were making out in the library any better. Now I know," she held up her hand for silence as Ginny started to defend herself. "That it's hard to be separated from your boyfriend. Merlin knows Viktor and I did our share of cuddling and kissing when I first got to Bulgaria this summer. But we did it in private, for the most part, or places that were acceptable for us like clubs and discos. There was little danger that a spying five and a half-year-old or even a stray First year or two would find us. Ginny, I don't want to tell you how to run your life, but I want to caution you about doing things in the appropriate places. We're not students here anymore, the things we got away with then we can't anymore."

"I know; I'm sorry, really sorry. Percy lit into us on it, and I pretty much expected the same from you. Thanks for not screaming." Ginny sounded regretful, if not a bit irritated, Hermione realized. Whether she was irritated at being lectured or just the situation, she didn't know. "I'm just glad it was you and not Professor Snape who saw us," Ginny said after a minute. "Neville and I promise not to do anything like that again while we're here."

"Thank you. I'd rather not have the joy of explaining to Cassie why you weren't wearing your shirt." Hermione winked and smiled at last. The other woman chuckled.

"She's a cutie." Suddenly she frowned. "Natalie said she was Draco Malfoy's daughter and that he's the new DADA teacher."

Hermione nodded.

"So does this mean there is a new Mrs. Malfoy we need to be looking out for?" She was obviously worried that there might be a resurgence of old battles fought between her family and the Malfoys.

"No, just a Mr. Potter," Hermione assured. "Malfoy's not married."

Ginny looked confused. She opened her mouth to say something, but Hermione grabbed her arm and lead her down the corridor.

"Come with me, we'll go see Harry, he'll explain everything."


	48. Chapter 48

**Author's Notes:** Here we go, another chapter edited, finally! We've hit the part of the story where my beta reader quit on me, so I'm editing it myself. Going back after finishing the first draft a year, I keep finding stuff and I'm scratching my head going, why did I write that again? then promptly changing it. It's been amusing.

Chapter 48

In the fading light of day something scurried from the woods. Zipping towards familiar ground it kept an eye out for predators. Cats would be around, along with a large black dog. If it ran into either predator an alarm would be raised. It didn't need that. There was too much to do, it couldn't afford to be caught. The prey it was stalking would come this way in time. It had patience enough to wait no matter what. Over the years it'd learned that patience and a subtle touch were necessary to accomplish its tasks. This would please its master if it worked correctly. They'd kill two birds with one stone.

* * *

"Where are you two headed?" Draco inquired wiping his hands on a towel. Heather smiled.

"Thought I'd take Cassie on a lil' walk." She slid her arm into her coat sleeve. "Give ya an' Harry some time alone."

"While I'm trying to cook?"

"If ya want her givin' ya pointers on how ta stir properly…" Heather began. Draco held up his hand.

"You're right, that coupled with Harry's nervous 'are you sure you can do that' litany would be too much," he agreed sourly.

After figuring out how to put in a small working kitchen in their quarters, Draco wanted to cook a meal for them. He'd even persuaded Harry to take a chance on his cooking, though it took several assurances from Cassie that Draco wasn't going to poison him before he agreed. Draco wasn't sure if his boyfriend had been teasing him or seriously was afraid of his cooking. Well, he was going to prove to the Auror that he could cook without disaster.

In New Zealand he and Heather used to take turns cooking meals. Draco mainly did weekends, including Friday night, while Heather did the rest of the week. After a number of catastrophes involving green macaroni and cheese, he'd figured out a few tricks. It didn't hurt that Heather kept interfering and, among other things, showed him how to bring water to a boil. Being at Hogwarts for the past four months, he realized how much he actually missed it. It was nice not having to prepare meals, but there were things that the House Elves just didn't make. Thai, Japanese, Chinese and local New Zealand cuisine were not on the menu in the Great Hall. So a small luncheon with some of the more exotic flavors sounded like a wonderful way for them to christen their new kitchen in Draco's mind.

"You'll be back in time to eat, won't you?" he asked as Cassie came charging up with her jacket on.

"Of course," Heather replied, adjusting her coat so that it lay right on her shoulders.

Draco smiled and ruffled Cassie's hair. "You excited that Papa will be joining us for a meal cooked by yours truly?"

"You make great tuna fish sandwiches. Better than Gran and Trina's." She beamed.

"But we're having something better than tuna." He winked at her. "We'll be having Whitebait omelets," he told her gently.

"For lunch? We usually have them for breakfast!" she exclaimed, surprised they would.

"Well, I thought it'd be a treat since they don't make them here and your Papa has never had them. I sent an owl to Nash and he sent me some Whitebait fish, frozen, via owl post."

"Yay! I like them." Suddenly she frowned and gave Draco a wary look. "You're using Gran's recipe, right?"

"Are you implying that I can't make an omelet as good as Gran's?" Draco sniffed, feigning indignity. The little girl hunched her shoulders a bit.

"No, but Gran hasn't burnt the omelets." Cassie put in shuffling her feet slightly. Draco chuckled.

"That's because Gran didn't start a grease fire. I'm impressed you remember that. You were three." He tussled her hair again. "Now off you go, I promise I won't burn it."

Heather smiled while Cassie straightened her hair so her bangs weren't in her eyes. With a wink at Draco, the Irish woman escorted her charge out the door and down the hall.

* * *

Heather wandered across the grounds with Cassie running a few steps ahead of her. The little girl paused every so often to look back, making sure she was still there before zipping off again. As long as she stayed within Heather's sight, all was well. They weren't going very far and the cool air was good for Cassie, the Irish woman reasoned admiring the Womping Willow briefly as they passed.

"We're going to see Hagrid aren't we?" Cassie asked hoping it was true. Heather nodded and smiled.

"Aye lass."

"I want to play fetch with Fang. It's fun!" She told her guardian playing a brief game of hopscotch while waiting for her. There wasn't actually a pattern there, but she could imagine well enough. Skipping on one foot then jumping on two, she bent down to pick up a small stone before turning around and coming back.

"Hagrid's been here a long time. He said he knew Daddy and Papa when they were first years." Balancing on one foot, she watched Heather walk past before hopping around on the same foot and continuing her game.

"That's true. He was 'ere when I went ta school too." Heather told her smiling sweetly at her goddaughter's antics.

"Really? You went to school at Hogwarts?"

Heather chuckled.

"I thought ya knew. Dumbledore was a Transfiguration professor when I was here."

Cassie shook her head. She didn't remember Heather having said she'd gone to Hogwarts, but it was the only magical school in British Isles and Ireland was next to Britain so she must have gone there. It was only logical. Did this mean that Heather was as old as Hagrid or younger? She didn't know that, but it didn't seem right to ask. Her godmother had gotten snippy with the last person who'd asked how old she was. Cassie guessed that after a while people got tired of telling other people their ages. Everyone should know how he or she was by that point. She just didn't know when that point was, but she reasoned it must be older than Draco because she knew his age.

The courtyard opened up and they found themselves on a path leading to the Care of Magical Creatures professor's hut. Hagrid was out tending his garden, which held the pumpkins that would be used for that years Halloween party. There were other vegetables still growing in the fading warmth of early October, but most of them had been harvested. Besides the pumpkins there were carrots, potatoes, squash and eggplants.

"Those pumpkins look lovely Hagrid," Heather called out waving to him. The half-giant beamed and straightened.

"Thank you Heather," he said sticking his pruning shears in the inside of his moleskin coat. " 'ad nice weather this year."

"Indeed," she replied noticing an umbrella leaning against the garden fence. Arching her eyebrow she gave him a curious look as he quickly turned his attention to Cassie. The little girl was still balancing on one foot, holding the other one with her hand. She'd hopped all the way there, challenging herself to see if she could make it. Since she had, she was now seeing how long she could hold her position.

"Well 'ello Cassie."

"Hi Hagrid. Big pumpkins. Can I play with Fang?" She inquired tilting to the right. Waggling between one side of her foot and the other, she over corrected and lost her balance. Stumbling forward, she fell and caught herself before connecting with the ground. Trying to disguise her snickering, Heather asked if she was all right as Hagrid laughed heartily beside her.

"I'm fine," Cassie replied wiping her hands on her skirt. She shook her head at the adults not understanding what they found so funny. "Where's Fang?"

"He's inside," Hagrid told her still grinning broadly. "Just open tha door an' 'e'll come out." She nodded and strode to the hut as if she were on a mission of great importance. Heather just shook her head.

"She's quite a cutie. The boys'll be after 'er when she's older," Hagrid said wistfully turning back to his garden. "I don't know what Harry's goin' ta do."

"He and Draco will figure it out when the time comes. 'til then they have time ta enjoy her innocence," Heather replied. "They'll be fine. I have always had great confidence in Draco." Noticing a watering can, she took out her wand and levitated it to her. "Here, let me help ya." He nodded his thanks as he pulled the pruning shears out and went back to clipping back some of the dead pea vines.

They heard Cassie call Fang's name and the great dog bark in return. The hut door slammed shut as they exited causing Heather to flinch slightly at the crashing sound. She hoped it was sturdier than it sounded. Hagrid didn't seem to mind at all and continued his work.

Finding a medium sized stick amongst the kindling in the woodpile, Cassie waved it in front of the dog a couple times before throwing.

"FETCH," She commanded. The dark charcoal hound turned and charged after it, returning moments later with it clenched in his teeth. Pulling it out of his mouth, she shook off the slobber and threw it again. "FETCH." Fang happily swung around and ran after it again.

After several minutes of this, Cassie grew bored and decided to switch directions. Instead of throwing the stick in front of her, she tossed it behind. Fang whimpered and looked at her expectantly. Holding out her hands to show him she didn't have it, he sniffed them once and then put his nose to the ground. Snuffling about he finally located the stick and retrieved it. Taking it once more, she turned around and threw it with all her strength.

It sailed into the air, smacked into the roof of the hut and bounced off landing on the opposite side.

"Uh oh," Cassie whispered. Casting a worried glance at the adults, she was relieved to see they hadn't noticed. "Come on Fang, we better get it." The dog was already trotting off. Catching up to him, Cassie rounded the corner of the cottage. She couldn't see it anywhere. Getting down on her hands and knees she began searching the tall grass around the hut while Fang sniffed the area nearby.

The dog suddenly gave a short yip causing her to lift her gaze. Something grabbed her. Hands wrapped over her mouth and her middle. They lifted her up. She struggled, thrashing wildly in desperation. No, not the bad men! Not again! She tried to bite, but the villain's hand was clamped so tightly that she could barely move her jaw. Kicking, she battered her captor's legs but to no use.

"Be still brat, no one's going to help you," Pettigrew snarled hauling her to a non-descript stone. He'd spent days setting it up as a portkey after spending a month observing the child's movements. He'd chosen this spot because of the aura of safety it had for everyone. Nothing bad could happen at Hagrid's hut. It was perfect. The dog was no threat; it was already turning tail and fleeing. His crying would alert Heather and Hagrid though, so he had to move quickly.

Managing to keep a firm hold on an otherwise slippery child, he touched the stone and was transported. With a sigh of relief he felt her freeze. The sight of Lucius' private study was enough to make anyone start, but it was the face of Lucius himself that made her shrink back against him.

"You've brought her. Good," Lucius purred resting his elbows on his desk. Cassie watched in terror as her grandfather graced her with a malicious smile. "It's time she met our master."


	49. Chapter 49

**Author's Note:** Ah! I finally made it to through this chapter. This one has had so many drafts that it's not even funny. At some point I may come back and tweak with it some more, but right now I know you're all eager to read, so I'm just posting it as is. I apologize for any typos, but when you're up at midnight editing, bad typing happens.

Chapter 49

Fang's frightened bark preceded his rapid appearance. It wasn't his normal cringing yelp, but held a more urgent, terrified note in each bark Heather realized. She stood, eyes glued to the cowardly hound. Cassie wasn't with him.

"Cassie." Heather called, trying to keep the sudden anxiety from her voice. No answer. "Cassie!" This time with a bit more urgency. Still no answer, just Fang's whimpering.

"Cassiopeia Lily Malfoy!" That feeling of dread was back, the same as when she'd been taken five months ago. Dropping the watering can, Heather ran behind the hut, hoping that she was just jumping to conclusions, that the school was safe that Cassie had simply gotten herself stuck somewhere, that Death Eaters hadn't breached the security perimeter that Harry and Ron had set up.

Hagrid grabbed the dog and looked into his eyes.

"Where's Cassie?" he asked gently. The dog whined, giving the only answer he could. Heather's shout caused the half-giant to leave Fang. He hurried around back.

The Irish woman stood stalk still, her face drained of its color.

"She's gone. The Death Eaters broke through."

"No, they didn't, they couldn't," Hagrid said slowly in disbelief.

"I'm goin' ta Draco, we havena a moment ta lose," she informed him gathering her nerves together. There weren't much, but she had to steal herself enough to face Draco. Cassie was supposed to be safe with her and this was the second time she'd failed at protecting her from Lucius.

"Go quickly, I'll keep lookin'. You never know," He gave her a weak smile, but both of them new it wasn't comforting. Thanking him, Heather ran as fast as she could back to the castle.

Each step felt like an eternity. The courtyard was so far away, but she wouldn't be daunted. Heather didn't know what she'd do if Cassie were injured. She'd lost her child to Voldemort; she wouldn't let her goddaughter share his fate.

Reaching the doors inside, she paused for a second to open them then bolted towards her living quarters. The staircases nearly moved, but one threatening growl and they remained in place. She reached the landing to the teachers' rooms in little time. Catching her foot on an uneven stone, she nearly fell, but caught herself on the stone portal. It wasn't that far now, only thirteen doors down.

The men were in the kitchen cutting fruit when Heather burst in. The front door crashed against the wall immediately startling both. Poking their heads around the corner, they noted the older woman breathing heavily from her run.

"Cassie…missin'…suspect Death Eaters," she wheezed, hand braced on the door jam for support. "Hagrid's…still…lookin'."

Draco went deathly still.

Grabbing the nearest chair, Harry rushed over and grabbed her before she collapsed. Waving her hands, she tried to tell him she wasn't that weak, but allowed him to help her into the chair. "What happened?" he asked urgently.

"We were out with Hagrid," she began her lungs aching for more air. "She was playin' with Fang." Taking a few more ragged breaths, Heather tried again hoping that it was enough to convey more. "We heard him bark. She was only out of our sight fer a moment. I…I…"

"Shush, it's not your fault," Harry whispered seeing her eyes well up with tears.

"I shouldna let'er out o' my sight," she sobbed finally losing her composure. Leaning forward, her head in her hands, she began apologizing to Draco and Harry, her voice broken by sobs. Harry rubbed Heather's shoulder, trying to get the woman to calm down a little, but it wasn't working. She blamed herself and at the moment wasn't much good. Harry gave a desperate pleading look at Draco. His boyfriend hadn't made a sound since Heather had first spoken.

Draco stood completely still. In one hand, the knife he'd been using to cut the fruit they'd been preparing was shaking. In the other, the orange had been squished, it's juice running down the blond's fingers, dripping onto the floor.

"Draco?" Harry ventured.

Shock and fear had drained him white. Draco's eyes were devoid of life and looked almost like glass. He looked more like a wax doll than himself. Fearing he might faint, Harry moved to him. The second he touched him, all color returned to the man's face. Draco's eyes were alive with rage turning them a storm cloud gray.

"I'll kill him," he hissed, a cruel smile threatening to curl the edges of his mouth. "I'll kill them all for every hair they injure on her. I'll make it slow and painful, twisting their bones until they're no longer recognizable. This will end."

Shocked, Harry couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Even when they were in school, Draco had never sounded so cruel. The look of madness in Draco's expression chilled Harry to the bone more than his daughter's apparent abduction. If Draco made good on his word, the result would send him to Azkaban. Harry, couldn't let that happen.

"We're going to Dumbledore. Right now," he said firmly, taking a hold of Draco. "We'll get them. She's my daughter too and I won't let anyone else in my family die by Voldemort's hand." For a second he saw a flash of lucidity in the blond's face before the terror driven vengeance returned. Yet, Draco didn't move other than toss the squashed orange on the floor. There was enough reason left to keep him from acting out his threat immediately. He knew they'd need a plan and the others, but once they got there, Draco made no promises.

"I won't let another family member die, not now, not ever again," Harry promised, rubbing his thumb along the inside of Draco's arm. Being orphaned at such a young age had left him with a longing he never could appease in his heart. Cassie, she was his flesh and blood. She was his as much as Draco's and he had the power to protect her. Sending a swift prayer that wherever his parents were that they would watch over her. He'd spent too short a time with Cassie, now wasn't the time to say good-bye.

"Harry?" Ron stuck his head in from the doorway. "Someone said they saw Heather run…" He stopped and took in scene. "Where's Cassie?"  
"Gone," Harry replied his eyes becoming hard. "Get the others." The redhead didn't need to hear anything more. He was gone as quickly as he'd come, hurrying to round up the other members of the group.

It took a few minutes before everyone involved gathered in Draco and Harry's quarters. The only person missing was Snape.

"We won't wait for Severus, he's occupied," Dumbledore informed them, indicating that the spy was at work. McGonagall nodded, the only one to acknowledge the old wizard. She stood beside him with Lupin on her left. Black sat next to Heather on the sofa, looking about as sane as Draco did.

The escaped convict was positive he knew who had kidnapped Cassie. He'd been scenting Pettigrew all week, but hadn't been able to catch the rat. Even his warning to Harry hadn't seemed to have done much, he regretted not having pressured the others into taking Pettigrew as more of a threat than just an informant for Voldemort.

Natalie sat in one chair with Ron looming behind her. Draco paced like a caged animal behind him, with Neville and Ginny keeping well away from the distressed father on the other side of the room. Hermione held the final chair with Percy and Harry on either side. All attention was focused on Dumbledore.

"We mustn't waste time. I believe we have an idea where Cassiopeia has been taken," The Headmaster began.

"Yes," Draco snarled. "Malfoy Manor."

"Exactly. Unfortunately, I'm sure it is a trap. Draco, you must not go alone. Harry, Ron and Neville…"

"I'm goin' too," Heather interrupted. "There's nothin' ya can do to stop me." Dumbledore nodded understanding.

"Sirius and Remus will also go along. We don't know how many of Voldemort's forces are there, but I doubt it is many at this moment. That's why we must strike now…"

"I'm going too," Hermione stated standing up. "What if every Death Eater is there?" She crossed her arms. "We'll need every available person."

"I agree," Percy moved to stand next to her. "We're all able and knowledgeable. One more wizard could make the difference."

Dumbledore didn't argue. They were right. They were all about to step into the unknown and any advantage they could have would help. For a brief moment he wished he could join them, but someone had to stay behind. In case they failed, there had to be a leader to refocus the remaining forces. Looking at Natalie he knew she'd be staying as well. She carried a child and that was too precious to put in harms way. Ginny would also stay, not because she wanted to, but for Natalie and her family's sake. In times gone by, it was the women who stayed behind to protect the innocents while the men slew the enemy. This was how it was to be for Ginny. It was how it'd been for Heather.

Closing his eyes, Dumbledore remembered well the night they found her son's broken remains. The Death Eaters had tortured him for information. Whether he gave in or not, no one ever knew, but Dumbledore had been the one to tell the widow her only child was gone. She'd wanted to fight then, to seek revenge, but instead retreated back to Ireland. He'd lost track of her until Draco had arrived with Cassie. He wouldn't stop her this time from confronting the Death Eaters. He owed her that much consideration.

They were leaving now, preparing for what could be the final confrontation. A part of him wanted to force them to stay, to protect them. They weren't children anymore and he could do nothing more for them. Whatever they had learned, he prayed it served them well.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

The room was grand. Cassie had never seen so much finery before. Gold brocade curtains were pulled back with large ivory cords allowing sunlight to flood in through the large paned glass windows. Landscapes in gilded wooden frames hung on every wall. Several depicted rural settings with shepherds, gardens or hunting parties. One was of a lakeshore with a small boy sailing a boat. Vases of varying sizes sat on pedestals throughout the room, each picked for their aesthetic beauty to complement the paintings. A chandelier made of crystal and bronze hung above her. She had to strain her neck to see it, which was the only part of her body she could move.

She was spelled to a round backed chair; her wand was in the hands of her grandfather. Around him stood people all in black with masks. Only two others besides Lucius were not wearing a mask. One was a man with a few whips of hair and a sickly pallor, the other looked like a monster. His skin was white and iridescent. Large red lidless eyes regarded her with mild interest. He had no nose that she could see, just two slits where nostrils should've been.

"Potter will come for his offspring," Voldemort hissed.

"Most certainly, as well as my son, my Lord," Lucius replied coolly. All they had to do was wait. Pettigrew looked rather pleased with himself for his part in this. Lucius kept his face neutral; he despised the man who'd triumphed where he'd failed. _I did order him to do so,_ he reminded himself. _That doesn't give him license to be smug_.

"You can control her once her fathers have been dispatched?" The Dark Lord inquired, his voice holding a certain menace in it. Lucius shuddered inwardly.

"She will be easy enough to mold." Draco was a lost cause, but his granddaughter had potential. Lucius would do whatever necessary to keep her from following Draco's path. There was a cost though. He'd lose his only son. Some sentimental part of him regretted this and wished there was another way. The other was furious at the boy for not doing what he'd been brought up to do. That disobedience would cost him his life.

"You believed that about your son," Voldemort reminded him before stepping closer to inspect the child. Lucius bit back a retort that certainly would've been counterproductive and resulted in painful welts.

Voldemort slithered rather than walked like a normal man. Step by step he moved closer to the terrified child. Cassie fought to move, but it was no use. There was nothing she could do, not even scream. Voldemort towered over her, swaying slightly as he examined her. Such a small weak body, so easy for him to crush it, but he needed her. She was bait.

Sweat prickled her skin as Voldemort made a slow circle around her. Cassie wanted to cry, but couldn't. Terror froze her, wrapping itself tightly around her until she was barely aware of anything except Voldemort's towering presence. Behind him, the Death Eaters closed the gap between them, anxious to hear what their leader had to say.

"The child has been stripped of all magical items?" It was a question directed at Lucius and Pettigrew.

"We have her wand," Pettigrew said unsure what Voldemort was getting at. The dark wizard lifted his head and fixed his unblinking eyes at him. If he had an eyebrow he would've raised it, but the look was enough for the man to realize that his lord had found something they'd missed.

"There's a lump under her shirt," he stated backing away. Pettigrew visibly cringed while Lucius remained still. A murmur went up through the ranks until one brave soul stepped forward.

"I'll remove it for you my Lord," the man stated confidently. Voldemort gave him a short nod as he further removed himself from potential harms way. It was probably nothing more than a child's trinket, but he preferred to be safe than sorry. Let his follower handle this. If he died, he died in the name of the cause, a small sacrifice in the grand scheme.

There was movement as the Death Eaters shuffled about, jockeying for position around Voldemort. Some were jealous of the attention the vocal one had received; others breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't them. A small handful moved as far away from the child and her potentially dangerous lump. Lucius remembering well what surprise his granddaughter had delivered to him the last time they met, retreated as far away from the center of the room as possible. As he slipped further back he noticed the great walnut stained doors open and a shaded figure sneak out. Frowning, he followed. It appeared they had either a weak stomach or a traitor amongst them.

Cassie watched the Death Eater approach the same amount of fear as she'd shown Voldemort. There was no distinction between them other than physical appearance in her mind. They were evil, horrible bad men and she needed to get away. Only she couldn't.

"Now missy, this won't hurt," he said softly. She didn't believe him for a second. His hand came forward, reaching out towards her neck. Eyes pleading, they widened as his fingers touched the soft skin on her neck and dipped down under her shirt. She screamed mentally. The man snatched back his hand as if he'd been stung. As he did the whole room darkened unnaturally. He had a moment to realize he was going to die before the explosion.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Lucius demanded catching up with the stray Death Eater.

"I thought I heard something," Snape replied. Lucius snorted realizing who it was. Narrowing his eyes, he gave the other man a wary glance.

"I heard nothing."

"I said I **_thought_**, I heard something. I didn't say I **_had_** heard something, I could be wrong," Snape pointed out keeping his distance from the other Death Eater.

Lucius didn't trust him. He hadn't trusted Snape in a while. Maybe it was because of the way he acted or how many of Voldemort's plans had been thwarted over the years. They knew they had an informant in the ranks, but they hadn't been able to pin down whom. Snape was certainly making himself out to be a prime suspect currently.

As he opened his mouth to say more, a boom shook the whole manor.

"I know I heard that," Snape said in a startled voice. He turned, running back towards the room with Lucius hot on his heels.

There was no need to open the doors; they were hanging off their hinges at skewed angles. Shoving one, Snape stepped into the room, only to jump aside as the damaged wood cracked and fell. It landed on the floor squishing a black clad body. The Death Eater groaned as Snape stared at the injured woman. His gaze quickly swept the room, noted the debris and Cassie's position before further entering. He hadn't taken more than a step or two when he heard Lucius hiss.

"You knew this would happen," he accused, his eyes assessing the damage. Stepping over the moaning female, he turned all his anger towards one of the two upright figures in the room. Cassie was still of some value, but Snape wasn't. With pure fury driving him, he stalked up to the other man wand out.

"I knew nothing of the sort," Snape defended putting himself between Cassie and Lucius.

"You left the room, you've been with my son, he MUST have warned you about this," He snarled. Raising his wand, he spoke the words and invisible hands tightened around Snape's throat. "What did he tell you!"

"N-nothing," Snape wheezed. Lifting his own wand, he began the counter curse, but the invisible fingers tightened.

"Lying won't save you," he warned. "The truth Severus."

"I'm…telling…you…the…truth."

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" A voice boomed. Lucius froze. There were some things that were even more frightening than Lord Voldemort. The person behind him was one of them.


	51. Chapter 51

**Author's Notes:** It's been over a month since I last posted. I apologize to my readers for the delay, but I've had an enormous amount of stuff happening in my life that have left me emotionally and physically drained. I've had NO time to edit the last few chapters of this fic, but I didn't want to leave you hanging when it might be six months before I have the energy to work on this again. So I'm posting the remaining few chapters starting today, in their rough draft format. I apologize for any spelling, grammar or out of character characters or plot holes there are ahead of time. At some point I may come back and edit these last chapters and added scenes that I'm sure need to be added. When that happens I'll update the chapters, but for now I have to slip into the shadows of lurkdom in Harry Potter fandom. Thank you all for reading this to both those who have and haven't commented.

* * *

Narcissa was sitting alone in her solar carefully touching up a painting that she'd been working on. It was small, delicate work that required a steady hand. After a month her latest masterpiece was almost complete, not that Lucius would care. She planned on showing it to Draco along with all her other work, if he ever bothered to return home. Six years, it'd been six years since he'd gone to Germany to study and not a word from him. Well, none that she'd seen. Lucius occasionally told her he'd received a letter, but only if she pestered him about it.

Her son had always appreciated her work. He did have a good eye and if he'd been able to, would've spent more time learning to paint. It was a wonderful hobby and one the aristocracy admired. Unfortunately, Lucius had insisted he learn things that weren't delicate in nature or sparked imagination. Those same things might help him catch a proper witch wife. It didn't hurt to have a husband who might appreciate a finely crafted chair or decorated home. At least she'd won the battle to have Draco attend Hogwarts. That was one more feather in her bonnet.

Dipping her brush into the oil paints arranged on her palette, she chose her next color with a critical eye. A bright yellow would work beautifully as a highlight color. Wiping off the extra, she returned to the canvas using tiny strokes to add just the right effect to bring the painting to life.

Suddenly the whole room shook. Her hand jerked, smearing the yellow across half the picture.

Gazing down at her ruined work, she mentally swore. She didn't know what had caused it, but she would bet anything it had to do with Lucius. He'd been skulking around ever since the bookcase fell on him dislocating his shoulders and cracking ribs back in June. It served him right for experimenting. He and all his 'forbidden' artifacts could go fly without a broomstick. They were dangerous to keep around and belonged in a museum or safely locked up. Well, she'd put a stop to his tinkering for the day.

For years she'd put up with many things, keeping her mind to herself. Narcissa was the proper witch wife. She deferred most decisions to her husband, made her home a prime example of what all families should strive for, flitted about social circles forwarding Lucius' ideals, and made sure there were no scandals to bring the family down. She'd given him a son and heir, made sure Draco had the proper English wizard education and all she asked for in return was a few minor things, like not disturbing her while she painted.

Standing she tromped out of the solar with a firm tongue lashing in mind. Down the hall, across the landing, down the staircase, and through the double doors leading from the east wing to the main part of the manor she went. Narcissa was pretty sure she knew where he was. Rounding a corner, she made her way to the west wing. She was almost there when she noticed one of her still life paintings from the eighteenth century was tilted. The poor flowers were spilling out of their vase.

Promptly straightening it she heard voices coming from the adjoining room. Moving she saw the shattered doors. Someone was sobbing, it sounded like a child. There shouldn't be children, there shouldn't be shattered doors, there shouldn't be her husband strangling a man in black. Sweeping the area she couldn't believe all the damage. Her nice, painstakingly decorated, soirée room was completely destroyed.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Narcissa roared. Lucius froze. "LUCIUS DROP THAT MAN AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF."

Lucius let Snape go as Narcissa stomped into the room. She was like a delicate cat who'd finally shown her wild side. Lucius did as he was ordered more out of fear of the curse his wife would cast if he didn't. She'd learned a few that involved his most sensitive area and he'd like to not have it knotted and handed to him. It was almost worse than having Voldemort angry with him. He'd only upset her to the point where she yelled at him twice before. Both times had involved three months of pain and mental anguish.

"Are those Death Eaters? Didn't I tell you I didn't want them in the house! If you were caught, what do you think would happen?" Her voice carried over the groaning of the injured and Cassie's crying. "There are people everywhere! Are they even breathing?"

The room looked like a war zone. Where the little girl sat was eerily clean and undisturbed, but about half a meter away was a man, or what was left of a man. Blood pooled around him proving that he was dead. Beyond him were more bodies, also obviously deceased with various bits of furniture splintered and strewn about. Some pieces had speared the corpses or hewn them in two. After that people were crawling and gurgling along the floor with no direction. They didn't seem to understand what had happened. In that Narcissa was with them.

Those closer to Lucius were far more lucid, being able to make intelligent sounds. She thought she heard someone call for Voldemort and it made her all the madder.

"You PROMISED you'd keep your Death Eater friends OUT of my house! My furniture! My expensive, Louis XIV furniture! That was a wedding gift from my grandmother!" She hollered bemoaning the gorgeous antiques. The lounging sofa had been ripped in three pieces one of which was imbedded in the wall, straight through one of her favorite paintings. "The only piece left is the chair the child is on! WHERE DID YOU GET THE CHILD?" Lucius flinched.

Narcissa scanned the room again noticing more of her precious belongings in shambles. The little girl with black braids and a pleated skirt was weeping, most likely scared to death the woman reasoned.

"Merlin! Were you going to sacrifice her? There is blood all over my hard wood floor! MY MING AND CHING VASES! Do you have any idea how hard it was to find them! Is there even ONE left whole?"

Sweeping about the room, she stepped on or over several people, ignoring their pleas. Approaching Cassie, she flicked her wand and freed her.

"There. Now you come with me child," she said lowering her voice for a moment. Cassie just stared at her like she was going to be bitten. "I promise I won't let Lucius hurt you." The little girl wasn't sure what she was to do. The woman was yelling at Lucius, so she didn't like him, which made her a good guy, right?

Taking her reluctant hand, Narcissa pulled her off the chair. As she did she noticed the windows broken out. There were two pairs of feet sticking up above the ledge. Straining she realized what they were resting on.

"You've even managed to smash my prize roses! If they've broken them I will never forgive you!"

Lucius doubted she'd forgive him for a lot of things right now. As it was he was thinking of fleeing quite rapidly out the doorway. Inching his way towards it, he prayed she wouldn't notice his exit.

Snape had taken off his mask and was pulling down his hood as the man retreated. With Lucius' attention on his wife, he decided he should probably remove Cassie from the situation. At the moment he was the only friendly face she knew and hopefully it'd be enough to get her away from the furious woman.

"Do you have any idea how much it'll cost to replace these window fixings," she spat turning back to her husband. Her eyes widened as she caught something. "IS THAT THE CHANDELIER? That's Reuber craftsmanship! A one of a kind piece done by the genius artist wizard himself! I PAID TEN GALLEONS EIGHT SICKLES AND ELEVEN KNUTS FOR IT!"

The poor piece of artwork had been twisted, smashed and bent. It'd taken out a section of the wall and was currently residing in the adjoining room. A trail of broken crystal showed its flight pattern. The chain from whence it had originally hung was still swaying above Cassie's chair. The huge item had apparently been ripped off by a tremendous wind. In fact as Narcissa thought about it, it was as if a whirlwind had blown through. Perhaps hurricane force for what else could be powerful enough to send a Tang dynasty bronze horse statue into a wall?

The wallpaper was ruined, not to mention the patterned hardwood floor, the furniture, the paintings, the fireplace, the vases, the doors, the walls, and windows. The only thing that seemed to have survived was the one Louis XIV chair and little girl. Everything else was gone. It'd take her weeks to repair the damage and years to replace all the fixings. She'd had it.

"DON'T YOU SNEAK OFF LUCIUS MALFOY! I'M NOT THROUGH!" Her voice echoed throughout the room. The injured Death Eaters fell silent knowing that it wasn't in their best interest to make a sound right now. "I've a good mind to summon the Aurors! I've enough of this foolishness. I told you never to bring your work home with you, but you didn't listen. You just had to do this. Look at what's it's done! A little girl is scared out of her mind; this room in completely destroyed and you were strangling…PROFESSOR SNAPE! No, forget it! I AM summoning the Aurors! Cool your heels in Azkaban, it'll do you some good!"

Cassie tugged at Narcissa's dress.

"Lady?" She sniffed.

"Yes, child?" she replied immediately lowering her voice again.

"Papa's an Auror, so's Uncle Ron and Mr. Longbottom," Cassie quietly said staring up at her. Narcissa's eyes grew large.

"You're papa is an Auror?" she repeated attempting not to sneer at her husband's choice in sacrifices. Cassie nodded. "What is your papa's name?"

Lucius started backing up faster. He turned and started to move around the now unconscious body in the doorway.

"Going somewhere Father?"

Lucius froze. This day just got worse.

In front of him, Draco and Harry blocked his escape route. The elder Malfoy regarded his son with fear. Madness held his eyes, the same that currently was in his mother's. For the first time in a very long time Lucius swore out loud.

Draco glided forward with a frightening grace, like a tiger coming upon an injured antelope. He was eye to eye with him in a moment. Lucius took a step back. Draco had grown taller in the past five years; they were now the exact height. It wasn't a comforting thought, especially with the look of pure malice he was getting.

"Now Draco, don't do anything you'd regret," Harry said softly glaring at Lucius.

"I won't regret any of it," The blond replied smiling enough to show his molars.

"DADDY!" Cassie cried spotting them in the doorway. Narcissa looked up and spotted the familiar robes of the Aurors. Well, they'd certainly gotten here fast she thought deciding that she should return the girl to her father. The one with glasses must be him for he and the girl had the same hair color. But it was the blond man she hadn't noticed because Lucius was blocking her view that stepped forward.

"Cassie!" The little girl bolted to him while the one with black hair took Lucius into custody. Other people joined him. Two more wore Auror's robes while everyone else seemed to be a hodgepodge of witches and wizards. Something told Narcissa that Lucius had picked the wrong child to kidnap.

"Daddy, Daddy, I was so scared. I was playing with Fang and this guy grabbed me. He smelled awful and Lucy-us called him Wormtail and they took my wand and froze me to a chair. Then this really ugly guy showed up with all the bad men in black. Then they were talking and talking and I didn't understand," Cassie babbled sobbing as her father caught her. He held her tightly thankful she wasn't hurt.

"I'm sorry Snapdragon. I'm sorry this happened to you," he told her, the madness giving way to relief. "I promise you Lucius won't hurt you again. He's going away, far away. Papa'll make sure of it."

"And then this one guy tried to take my necklace! The one you told me to never ever EVER take off," she whimpered. Draco paused and for the first time he looked around the room.

"Did your necklace do this?" Noting the bleeding bodies and lifeless corpses, Draco took an estimate of the total damage. Cassie nodded.

"It was a BIG explosion with a lot of wind. People screamed, but I couldn't cover my ears. Then it was over and this lady came in shouting and Lucy-us. I don't think she likes him," Cassie whispered the last phrase into his ear, but it was loud enough that Harry could hear it from where he was. He shoved Lucius off on Ron and Neville before he did something he wouldn't regret and joined his family.

Narcissa stood in shock. From the abridged version Cassie had told she could figure out what had happened, but she didn't know why Lucius had taken the child to begin with. She couldn't imagine why. Suddenly her thought processed stalled. She recognized the man, except when she'd last seen him he was still a boy. He'd grown his hair out and had it bound at the nape of his neck. Her heart fluttered with relief and confusion.

"Draco?" She called not quite believing her eyes. The man stood lifting the child as he did. Beside him the Auror whispered something to him and he turned to give Cassie to him. It was then she saw the scar on his forehead. _Harry Potter_, she thought in astonishment. Something didn't add up, something wasn't right.

"Yes Mother," Draco answered calmly, brushing a stray lock of blond hair out of his eyes.

It was him! Picking up her skirts, she strode over a body and hurried to him, her eyes filled with tears. He'd changed so much since she'd seen him last, but it was still her son, she could tell by his face.

"Why didn't you come home? I was worried. I wanted to send you owls posts, but your father said it would disturb your studies," she gushed finally reaching his side. He gave her an odd look.

"Studies? Mother what did Lucius tell you I was doing?"

"He said you were in Germany studying the Dark Arts." She frowned. "You weren't were you?" Draco shook his head. "The little girl?"

"Is my daughter," he told her. She blinked away her tears, narrowed her eyes and screamed.

"LUCIUS! YOU WERE GOING TO SACRIFICE OUR GRANDDAUGHTER!"

The wrath in her voice was enough to make even Percy want to hide. Lucius dipped his head in defeat. He grumbled to Ron to just take him to Azkaban, it'd be quieter there.

"Actually, he's been trying to murder her since she was born," Harry commented rocking Cassie back and forth. The little girl had wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder, still sniffling.

"MURDER?" Narcissa looked ready to do that herself.

"Yes, I wouldn't let him so he disowned me. I was never in Germany, but I have been living in New Zealand," Draco added noticing the nice effect his mother's voice had on Lucius.

"DISOWNED OUR ONLY SON!"

"Papa, she's awfully loud." Cassie muttered lifting her head. Harry clucked and told her it'd be over soon, that Mrs. Malfoy was just a little upset with her husband right now.

Narcissa stared at them. The child had just called Harry, Papa and Draco, Daddy. Her son could see her confusion and decided formal introductions were in order, not to mention Cassie's removal from the battlefield.

"Mother, I'd like you to meet the most important lady in my life." He moved back so he was beside Harry and Cassie. "Narcissa Malfoy meet Cassiopeia Malfoy, your granddaughter. Cassie, meet your grandmother, Narcissa."

"'ello." Cassie murmured. Harry just smiled weakly.

"Hello. My you have pretty black hair, is it from your mommy?"

"Nope, it's from Papa," Cassie stated. Harry chuckled a bit as Narcissa took in the three with a growing uneasiness.

"I believe the rest of this tale should be told elsewhere, like the drawing room. Perhaps one of the House Elves would fetch us some tea," Draco suggested. Narcissa nodded slowly. He offered her his arm and she took it. With Harry toting Cassie behind them, they left the mess for the others to sort through.


	52. Chapter 52

**Author's Notes:** This is the last chapter, for now. Originally I was going to divide this into two chapters, but I realized how short they would be, so I combined them. Thank you all for reading. As I said last time, I'm taking a break from HP fandom for a while. I need some time to organize my life. In time I may come back and flush out what needs to be flushed out and fix the plot holes, but for the moment I need a break. Thank you once again.

Chapter 52

With Harry and Draco gone to another part of the manor to explain to Narcissa what was going on, the remaining rescue party began sifting through the rubble. They pulled Death Eaters out from under the dead and broken furniture. Ron took charge of Lucius, restraining him with several different curses and removing both wands from his person. He'd return Cassie's to her later. As an after thought he transfigured a scrap of cushion into rope and tied him up. Unless he was an animagus, he wasn't going anywhere.

After making a few more modifications to make sure his prisoner stayed put, Ron went to join the others. Neville was alerting all the conscious Death Eaters that they were under arrest and that it was better to stay put. No one argued; they simply waited to be spelled so they couldn't feel the pain anymore. Hermione quickly deduced that there was no point checking for survivors around the Louis XIV chair, they were all dead. Instead they focused their attention on the edges of the room. Working in an inward moving spiral pattern the group hauled the living to a section, which Lupin and Snape were clearing.

"It looks like a storm of cataclysmic proportions went through here." Lupin commented levitating shards of what had been a marble pillar out of the way.

"Somethin' tells me I'll be writin' Trina a thank you note." Heather replied bandaging one man's arm so it wouldn't flop around when they moved him again.

"Trina?" Snape asked arching an eyebrow. Heather smiled.

"Our neighbor in New Zealand. She's tha one who taught us all those lovely curses you've been admirin'."

Snape smiled. He may have to send Trina a thank you letter.

"She gave Draco an heirloom from 'er grandma, said it'd protect him." The woman continued. "An' he gave it ta Cassie."

"It seemed to do the job well." Lupin remarked waving his hand at the surroundings. Whatever spell had been placed on that talisman was certainly powerful. He was surprised anything had lived through it, but a few had and they had to deal with them. Especially a certain one that he still hadn't located yet. Glancing over to where Black was working, he paused. "Sirius, what are you doing?" He asked noticing his friend using his fist to break through some rubble.

The escaped convict grinned manically. "Just paying back an old friend."

Lupin groaned.

"Black! You need him alive! How else are we going to clear your name?" Hermione scolded hurrying over to try and stop him.

"Oh he'll be alive, just making sure he doesn't crawl off into a sewer." He replied cheerfully as his fist connected with Pettigrew's face again. The woman sighed as Ron came over to check to make sure the Death Eater was still breathing. Pettigrew was and he was in the outer part of their search area, so he was more or less whole. Which was why Black was making sure he didn't move.

Snape shook his head transporting another pile of debris away from the entrance. The Death Eater who'd been trapped under the door was still breathing; she'd been tromped on by several different people, but wasn't dead. Lifting her body, he levitated her next to the others.

"So you did join the minions of good." Lucius snarled from his tether just inside of the door. Snape smirked.

"In the long run its healthier." He retorted. Lucius glared as Snape proceeded to ignore him.

It was twenty minutes before Harry and Draco returned to the room, minus Cassie. Harry had apparently requested back up from the Ministry and that it was on its way. Narcissa had decided to remain in the drawing room with her granddaughter until everything was over to rest her nerves. No one blamed her and they'd all rather not have Cassie in here with all the dead bodies. Currently they were trying to identify as many as possible. Pettigrew had been rescued from Black, but suffered from a broken nose and two black eyes along with his multiple contusions from the initial blast. He was tethered next to Lucius and they were commiserating silently.

Pulling back a hood on the corpse nearest the Louis XIV chair, Percy paused. Snatching the mask off, he narrowed his eyes.

"I KNEW there was something fishy going on!" He cried his face turning red. "I KNEW there had to be a reason I wasn't being promoted." Startled by his out burst, everyone turned their attention his direction.

"Knew what Percy?" Ron asked coming over. His older brother pointed at the corpse and Ron gasped in recognition.

"So who is it?" Hermione demanded, hands on her hips.

"You won't believe it." Ron stated.

"Who is it?" Lupin parroted.

"Minister Fudge."

"Well, that explains a lot." Black growled. The others nodded. It appeared that the Ministry of Magic was out one minister and several personal. As the death toll rose, the other Aurors appeared. It took Harry, Ron and Neville several minutes to convince them not to arrest Black and to arrest Lucius and the remaining alive Death Eaters. They were still skeptical, but since the famous Harry Potter trusted the escaped convict, they had to give him some leeway. Unfortunately, they hadn't found the one corpse they prized over all. Lord Voldemort was no where to be found.

Peace had returned to the halls of Hogwarts, well as much peace as one could find at the school. Percy was grousing about his inept students, while Draco corrected grammar in an essay on how to avoid an infestation of Chizpurfles. Snape was downstairs in the Potion's room striking fear in the hearts of students who were suddenly calling him the best undercover agent ever. He wasn't handling it well.

Ron and Natalie had left with Ginny a week ago. Neville had returned to the main Auror office the day after the incident at Malfoy Manor along with Harry to smooth things over. Harry had been flying back and forth since that with messages and news ever since.

Black had been acquitted of all wrong doings in the death of the twelve Muggles and the sentence for his escape had been commuted to time served. They'd been fortunate that the judge had wanted this taken care of right away before all the trials for the Death Eaters began. Pettigrew's was starting next Thursday, but he'd confessed to everything already so it'd be speedy.

Draco glanced up from his work as the Teacher's Lounge door opened and Cassie peeked in.

"Daddy?" She asked.

"Yes Snapdragon?"

She was wearing one of the tamer outfits Narcissa had bought for her. The day after most of the Death Eaters had been wiped out, she'd taken her son, her son's boyfriend and granddaughter on a shopping trip to Diagon Alley. There she lavished presents on them. Cassie wasn't fond of all the bows and ruffles on the dresses, but she bore it well. Draco and Harry had both gotten splendid new 'special occasion' clothes, as Harry termed them. The one she was wearing was a simple corduroy burgundy jumper with white turtleneck infused with glittery thread here and there.

"Daddy, Mr. Peeves told me something." Draco arched his eyebrow wondering what the poltergeist had told her this time. Normally he tried to keep her away from him. "Well…" she began.

Harry had returned to Hogwarts with the new Minister of Magic in tow. He was supposed to introduce the man to Dumbledore formally before escorting him around the school. He wanted to meet everyone involved in the Malfoy Manor incident and personally give them his thanks. Voldemort was still missing, but from what they now knew, he wasn't a threat. Half the survivors, those closer to the blast, were permanent residents of St. Mungo's Hospital. Gibbering vegetables couldn't cause trouble.

As he turned a corner he saw a most peculiar sight. Peeves was hiding behind a statue whimpering with Draco in front of him wand drawn and making threats. Cassie stood off to the side looking confused. Upon spotting Harry, she darted over.

"Papa! Papa!" She grabbed the edge of his cloak and tugged. "Daddy's acting weird."

Harry shot the Minister an apologetic look and he smiled understanding that parental duties came first. "Why has Daddy cornered Peeves?"

"I don't know." Cassie replied. "All I said was that Mr. Peeves told me that he was glad his matchmaking was a success. Although he was upset that it took so long for you and Daddy to get around to smooching again. Then he started saying Professor Lilium never noticed it gone. I don't know who Professor Lilium is, do you?"

Harry bit the inside of his lip.

"She was the DADA teacher when Daddy and I were in school." He explained slowly furrowing his brows. "Excuse me Cassie, I need to have a word with Draco and Peeves." He turned to the Minister. "You'll have to excuse me, this is rather important."

"I see." Gildroy Lockhart replied glancing down at the little girl. "Perhaps your daughter could show me to the Teacher's lounge. I can wait for you there."

"Thank you." Harry answered ushering Cassie to the man. He'd certainly improved after he'd erased his memory. "Mr. Malfoy and I appreciate it." Lockhart nodded and quietly asked Cassie if she'd be his tour guide. For a moment she wavered whether or not to go with the man, but he smiled and she decided it was a nice smile. If Harry trusted him, then she could.

They left swiftly allowing Harry and Draco to have some quality time with Peeves.


End file.
